Mindset
by ImagineCharlotte
Summary: Sienna is a waitress leading an average city girl life. That is, until a certain pair of twins intercepts. Can they persuade her to beleive in devils, or will she just have to find out the hard way?
1. Strangers pt1

**Soo here's a little peice of the Prequel to Changing Vergil. Yes, it's in first person, (I didn't know second person pov wasnt allowed on the site) so there is that difference..sorry!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy & please review honestlyyyy =)**

* * *

Chapter 1 "Strangers"

* * *

_What is the meaning of life? _I ask myself that question everyday. Some people are put on earth to make another's happy or a nightmare. But then what about that person? Are they put on earth to make another person's life joyous or miserable? And the person after that?

My eyes regain focus on the path in front of me. It's a nice summer day-as far as the weather goes. The people aren't nice. Of course they aren't. I live in the city. To them, what's important is getting a cab and rushing to work then back again to do the same thing the next day. Life is simple. Life is boring. I sigh as I reach an opening in the forerst.

A field of high grass, some flowers here and there, the clear open skies, no hint of civilization. I kneel down in front of a small group of flowers and stare at them.

"What do you think_?"_ I ask them. "Do you find life as boring as I do?"

They don't respond.

"Any thoughts on life in general?" I stare at them for a long time. Nothing. I finally blink and lay down next to the patch. "It's ok, take your time." I say dully.

I lay on my back and stare up at the sky. Holding my hand up I stick my thumb out and close on eye, pretending to erase the clouds. Before I can stop myself from thinking about what might really be beyond them, a harsh wind blows. I look to the flowers at my side. They dance side to side, their aroma filling the air. Looking back to the sky, I shut my eyes. _Day after day after day…_

I open my eyes to see that hours have passed. The sky is a deep blue, grey clouds dotting every other space, stars splattered everywhere like an artist's prideful work. There is no moon tonight. Again, I look at the flowers next to me. They are sunken and shriveled. I know that tomorrow they will be alive with the sun, just like they were today. I stand and brush myself off. I know I have to get back to the city soon before the real creeps of the city come out.

I begin my journey back through the isolated forest. When I'm in the depth of the trees a strange sound catches my attention. It sounds like waves of the ocean. I stand, facing the direction of the sound. I can let my curiosity get the best of me, or pretend I haven't heard anything at all. _Just head back to the city. It's already so long past dark._ I push the thoughts away and take a few small steps forward. _If you go, you'll regret it. People who go see what the noise is always die in the movies._ I think for a moment. _This isn't a movie._ I continue my way forward and see another opening, like the one I'd previously left. This one is a lot smaller. There is no field of grass and flowers. Tall trees make a small circle, their branches blocking off the sky. I stand in the small opening, scanning the trees for what might have made the aquatic-like noise. There is no wind blowing. The forest is as silent as death.

An aroma, much stronger than the flowers' fills my nose. It's so sweet I cover my nose. A vast glimmer catches my attention followed by a shriek of metal grinding. My heart races and I open my mouth only for no air to enter or exit. My pupils dilate to adjust to the darkness. In the distance there is a figure. Whether it's human or creature is debatable. It doesn't move, and neither do I. The stature of the mysterious frame is too tall to be of any other species but human. I cautiously move my right hand behind my back and feel my back pocket for pepper spray. The form mimics me, reaching at its left side. The echo of a click sends my stomach to my feet. _He might be holding a knife. _Thoughts race trough my mind. I take a few timid steps back and I hear a second click. The figure's hand moves away from its side.

I step away, allowing more distance between me and this creature before turning and running as fast as my feet can take me. I head in the direction of the city, knowing that the closer I get there the more likely it would be for anyone to hear me scream.

_If that's what it comes to…_


	2. Strangers pt2

Chapter 1 Part 2

I collide face first, sending myself and the other person tumbling. "Watch were you're going!"

An angry city person yells in my face. I mutter an apology and continue my print until I reach the corner of my block. I come to a halt, leaning against a wall to catch my breath. I steal a glance over my shoulder. No one suspicious is there. I regain my posture and head home, pushing the container of pepper spray up my sleeve. Repeatedly scanning the streets, I keep a weary eye over my open to make sure whoever was in that forest with me isn't following me home as well. I enter my small one bedroom apartment and precede to lock the doors and windows. Paranoia has always played a role in my life, but never to this extent.

My eyes snap open at the continuous beeping of the alarm clock. I sluggishly raise my hand and drop it over the contraption, praying it hit's the snooze button. The digits of the clock clarify, telling me it is eight in the morning. Strange, considering there is no sun illuminating my room. If the day should have been gloomy, my room would still be lit by some amount of day. I roll my head to the left to see what's causing this difference. All of my blinds are shut, curtains pulled over to ensure nothing can creep in. I remember doing that last night. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes, keeping my weakly fisted hands over them for a moment. I move to the edge of my bed and swing my legs over.

Opening my eyes, I drag myself over to the window and push the curtains to the side. I pull the blinds up and have to turn away, the light of day burning my sensitive pupils. I position my hands under the window and a quick pain shoots through on of my hands from the strain. _That's right, I locked them._ I unlock the window and open it so some fresh-as far as city air gets- into my room. I let my eyes adjust before leaning forward, observing the people of the city are moving around as they go about their daily regiments. I get myself ready for a day of my own. The real world awaits.

"Where have you been, Sienna? You're five minutes late!" The hostess of the restaurant, Emily, shouts at me. She points an accusing and newly manicured finger.

"You always leave work thirty minutes early, yet I say nothing." I sigh, knocking her hand away from my face.

She makes an unattractive face at me before flipping her shoulder length copper hair. I grab an apron as I pass her and tie it around my waist. I walk through the double doors into the back restaurant and take my place behind the bar. When the restaurant had first opened, Emily had nagged about being too high maintenance to tend to the more laid back, get-drunk half of the restaurant. This left me to do the job, which is less stressful than waiting on snobby yuppies and housewives. The usual customers are occupying the booths. Hours go by and like any other day nothing spectacular happens. I'm completing my task of wiping the bar down when I hear the bell on the door signaling the arrival of a customer. I keep my eyes on a stubborn stain, figuring it's just another casual.

"Hey." A deep yet uplifting tone tells me the customer is male. He takes a seat in front of me, his weight shifting on the stool.

"What can I help you with?" I ask, not bothering to look up.

"Depends on what you're offering."

I raise an eyebrow, looking up and pulling the towel away from the bar's stain. A man, possibly in his late twenties, smirks at me with perfect lips. Hair colored to fit a much older man falls just below his ears, shaping his finely chiseled jaw. Locks fall across his forehead and into royal blue eyes peering back into mine. He's resting his chin in his leather gloved hand, elbow resting on the bar, and has a sly look about him.

"Oh, sorry." I hand him a menu.

"I'll have a cheese pizza." he takes the menu and puts it down without giving it a single glance.

"What size?"

"Large, and that's for here, thanks."

His eyes shift from one side of the bar to the other, stopping briefly on each bottle of alcohol as he tries to decide which he'll have first. I take down his order before placing it on the window for the chef. The nameless man chooses Grey Goose, an odd choice for the afternoon. Tilting the bottle with one hand, I simultaneously use my free hand to take a glass from under the table, throwing it above the bar. The glass lands right side up in perfect alignment as the liquid pours in, not a drop split. He man smirks and lets out a chuckle.

"Impressive moves."

"Days of practice." I give him a coy smile and place the bottle back on the shelf.

The man tilts his head back as he finishes the glass of alcohol in one gulp. I turn to retrieve the bottle for a refill. The familiar click of metal makes my entire body tense, my heart skips a beat. The image of the hidden figure from the forest fills m mind. Clearing the image from my mind I turn to see the white haired man had only hit his steel-toe boot against the metal stool.

He snickers as he eyes me carefully. "A little jumpy, are we?"

I give him a small smile and pour him another glass. He nods as thanks, ignoring my shaking hand.

"So how long have you guys been in business? I've never seen this joint before."

"We opened about five months ago." I reply casually and set the bottle down next to his glass.

"You guy's make good food?"

As if on cue, the chef comes out and places the pizza in front of the man. How it's possible for someone to eat an entire pizza by themselves is a mystery to me. For my own appetite's safety I turn my attention to a new task. Other customers come in and out throughout the rest of the day, thanking me and handing me the usual tips. As I clean my last table I notice it's getting darker out. The man with the white hair has been sitting at the bar for hours, his food long since finished. I wonder if he'd fell asleep, only for him to order something else the moment I'm in hearing range. Emily walks around from the back, about to order me to do something when she sees him. She smiles brightly and floats over to the space of the bar in front of him.

"How is everything? Do you like the food here? I've never seen you around here before, you must have hear so much good stuff about me-I mean us!"

Her voice hits such high notes I cant help but grimace. The man, however, seems to be enjoying his attention. His gaze shifts over to me before I shake my head and occupy myself with other things. Emily stays and chatters nonstop for a good hour before I can barely take it anymore.

"Emily, didn't you clock out or is this overtime?"

"How about I clock you?" Her voice returns to it's antagonizing attitude at my interruption.

"Now that's not very lady-like." The man smirks in amusement.

Emily stutters a few times before giving up and storming out. I watch her until she turns the corner and look back at the man, his eyes on me.

"Sorry about her." I take the empty glass from in front of him.

He laughs and places his chin in his hand. "A little high strung-isn't she?"

"Emily? Well she has her moments" I say with a faux smile. _More like her life_. I want to say this out loud but don't in fear of losing my job. That woman has satellites for ears.

"What about you?"

I shrug and give him another refill, sliding the glass back in front of him. "I don't have anything to get high-strung over."

He stops the glass in his grasp and raises it to take a swig. "Do you have a name?"

This was the exact reason I had told my boss repeatedly to give us nametags. I was never fond of introductions. "Yes."

He smirks, leaning forward in interest. "Mind if I hear it?"

"I don't give my name to strangers." I say with a witty tone, returning his smirk with a charming smile of my own.

"Dante. Now that I'm no longer a stranger…" He holds his hand out.

"Sienna." I give him my hand, which he raises to his lips. He stands, finishing off his drink and heads for the door.

"You guys make good food, by the way. Later, Sienna." Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he gives me a wink and the door shuts behind him.

I pick up the empty glass and notice at a napkin with writing on it. Expecting it to be a number, I lift it to me eyes for inspection. A smiley face looks back at me, with the letters "I-O-U" underneath.


	3. Fair Play

**A/N: I'm a young shopoholic, and my renewed obsession with DMC has actually influenced me so much I've made outfits based off of Dante, Vergil, Lady , Patty and somehow even Gloria. Is it possible to post pics on this site??? Sorry for the unnecessary side note O.o**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2 "Fair Play"

* * *

Weeks pass and there is no sign of the white haired man named Dante. Of course, Emily found out about his lack of pay, and the money had to come out of my paycheck. I haven't returned to my secluded area in the forest, either. I stopped locking my windows, of course, but I'm not going to take the chance of returning back there. Something strange happened, and it's nothing I would want to repeat anytime soon.

It's Saturday night and I've spent my precious time at the mall with my most recent paycheck. I take a cab home, staring out the window at the upcoming city lights. The city can be a beautiful place, but it can be just as ugly. I learned that the hard way when I moved here formt he valley. No one excuses themselves after bumping int you. Expect your purse to be snagged the first few months. Pepperspray has become essential to my everyday life.

The cab drives through a small wooded area just outside of the city, an area the city people think of as a park. White hair grabs my attention from my peripheral vision, and I tell the cab to stop._ Dante!_ He's leaning against a tree and is facing away from he city. I get out of the cab, along with my shopping bags and pay the driver before he speeds off to his next awaiting customer. I quickly approach the man in haste, dropping my bags feet away. One hand at my side in a fist, the other with my index finger pointing up like a parent about to punish their child, I recite the speech I've run through my head the past weeks he's been missing.

"Dante! If that's even your real name-who do you think you are? You owe me $30 and don't you expect to get away from me this t-"

A large hand extends, gripping fiercely around my neck. I involuntarily stop breathing raise my eyes to see the man facing me. Azure Eyes filled with insanity glare back at me. His colorless hair is slicked back instead of in his eyes. He is wearing a trench coat, the same shade of blue as his eyes. I put my hands up at my sides in a surrendering gesture and he removes my neck from his death grip.

"Ok, I'm sorry. You don't owe me anything." The man's expression doesn't change. This is cannot be the same man I met weeks ago.

"You know where Dante is." His glacial eyes paralyze me.

"No, I haven't seen him in weeks." My voice quivering, I rapidly shake my head side to side, eyes not leaving his.

"Where am I?" The deep rumbling in his throat demands an answer.

His question leaves me confused. How could he not know where he is? There are signs on every highway and city line, things impossible to miss on any way in. "Amsteel City."

His eyes temporarily cease their hold on mine to give the city a skeptical glance before returning back onto me. I spot a long sheath resting in his side, another accessory to match his eyes. What modern person carries a sword around?

"You're just a human." He sneers in harsh judgment.

"Yes, I am." I give him a slow nod, eyes not breaking away from his. _Is this man an escaped mental patient?_

"This city is full of humans." he nods his head the direction of the city streets.

"Yes?" I don't understand where he's going with all of this. Why wouldn't a city be filled with people?

"What world is this?"

"The real world." I keep my face as still as possible, catching myself before I raise an eyebrow or blurt out an insult. _Defiantly escaped mental patient._

A smirk plays across his lips. "Excellent." he says, facing the city.

What to make of this man and his alien way of thinking, I don't know. Urgency fills my gut, telling me to leave. My mind chimes in that he might be the type of psycho that attacks at any sudden movement. I take a cautious step back. He turns to me, hand gripping the weapon at his side. His thumb flicks the guard of his sword and the blade slides out with a click before my heel touches the ground. The scene from the forest fills my mind. The figure hidden by shadows, reaching at it's side, the click of a blade being released from it's hold. I open my mouth slightly and take in a shallow breath in attempt to stay calm but my heart is racing. His eyes bore into me as he jerks the scabbard in a swift movement, the weapon sliding back into the sheath. Uneasiness hangs in the air for what feels like ages before I decide to break the silence.

"What is Dante's relation to you?"

Judging eyes look me up and down. "He is my twin brother." He pauses, turning his shoulder to the oblivious streets. Does he reside in this…city?"

"More than likely. He said he's been around since longer than the place I work-" He glares at me. I realize I'm rambling and clear my throat. "He mentioned being here for a while."

He looks me up and down again and walks past me, in the direction of the city. I watch him as the distance between us grows before grabbing my bags and getting home as quickly as possible.

* * *

I exit the taxi I hailed on my way home and head up to my apartment. I go to unlock my door, when I realize it's already unlocked. _I must have forgotten to lock it again._ I open the door and place my bags on table next to the door and flick the switch. Artificial light brings some life into the room. I let out a scream and almost fall back as I see the strange man from outside of the city standing in front of me.

He quickly approaches me and presses his hand over my mouth and closes the door simultaneously. I find the pepper spray from my back pocket and spray it in his eyes. With the force of his hand over half of my face, he pushes me back against a wall. He doesn't even blink, the pepper spray doing no damage to him. My screams are muttered and I bite his hand in desperation. He releases me and glances at his hand before following me with his cold and angry eyes. I run into the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers and grab the biggest knife I can find. The strange man stands in the entrance of the kitchen, a small smirk on his face.

"You stay away from me!" I shout, pressing myself against the counter and holding the knife up as my shield. Ignoring my warning he advances on me. "Stop or I'll call the cops!"

He reaches out and grabs the blade of the knife with his gloved hand. As he twists it I can see it cutting into his palm. Blood gushes from his gloved hand and I drop the knife with a scream. I run around to the other side of the table and pick up my cell phone.

"I'm warning you!" Before my eyes he vanishes, only to reappear next to me, taking the cell and crushing it in his bloody hand. "What kind of creep are you!?" I shriek before trying to escape again. I feel the painful yank of my hair and my feet lift off the ground. Again, his hand covers my mouth and he catches me with his other, damaged hand before I collide with the floor.

"Stop your screaming woman or I will give you something to scream about." He hisses, a low growl rising from his throat. My eyes are wide as I stare up at him and I don't make another sound, as ordered. He removes his hand from underneath me and I hit the ground with a small thud. I make a small grunt of pain and he stands over me.

"How did you know where I live?" I ask breathlessly, sitting up and looking at him.

"Your scent is particularly strong." he says before quickly changing the subject. "Now, enough of these foolish games. You are going to find Dante."

"I told you I don't know where he is."

"You will find out."

"If you're so fond of peoples' scents, why don't you track him down yourself?"

His eyes throw daggers at me, shutting me up. "Mindless human, such things aren't possible."

"I have a name, you know."

"I don't care." His eyes avert from me to the living room window and hesteps over me as if i were a peice of trash. I mutter an insult under my breath as I stand up. He turns to me with a sneer. "Watch what you say."

I brush myself off and return his glare with my own. "Make me."

Before I can take another breath a blade is positioned in between my eyes. I glare at him and take a step back.

"Get out of my apartment! You break in, ruin my cooking knife, annihilate my cell phone, and now you stick this thing in my face!" I point to the long blade. He growls at me and keeps the sword in its place. "If you're going to keep this up either kill me now or put it away." I say crossing my arms.

He glares at me for a moment before sliding the sword into its holder. I'm surprised he listened to me. His eyes close and he falls forward, landing on my side and knocking me over with him. I didn't know if this was some freak attack of his or if he really just passed out on me. I frantically push him off, rolling onto my stomach and pushing myself up. He lays face down on my kitchen floor, motionless. I sigh and look around. I can't call an ambulance. He broke my phone. He's a psycho with a sword. Helping him is my last intention.

Grabbing him by both arms, I drag him across the floor to my front door and open it. Another tenant is walking up the stairs. I curse under my breath and slam the door shut before locking it. It's bad enough some crazy person broke into my house, but for someone to see me dragging him around passed out would be even worse.

I sign and turn around, pulling him the other way towards the living room. As I drag him from the tiled floor onto the carpeted floor of my living room I cant hold in a short maniacal snicker. _I hope you get rug burn, asshole_. I unfold the mattress from my futon and try to unfold the metal piece that holds it up. _Stuck._ I give it one hard pull and it snaps out, whacking the man in the face. I stare wide-eyed and breathless but he makes no movement. I laugh as quietly as I can and wipe the tears from my eyes before I flip him over. His striking face puts me at a stand still. He looks just like Dante, no anger or frustration creasing his face, yet he's completely different at the same time. Stoic features that would make a god jealous. Perfectly symmetrical, no imperfections to be found, even despite my dragging him across the carpet.

I wrap my arms underneath his and pull him upwards, his chest against mine. I can feel the sheer broadness of his muscles against my chest even in their relaxed state. I inch over to the mattress and drop his upper half on top, pushing him up as much as I can. Next is his legs. I roll him over until he's completely on the mattress. He's back on his face and I strategically place a pillows under his mouth where he can get no oxygen. I laugh to myself again and look over to see a trail of blood on my carpet and kitchen floor leading up to the knife I had dropped. _Fuck!_ I think about using his jacket to clean it up, but that would only take whatever energy I have left to get it off of him. I examine his hand, to my surprise it isn't bleeding anymore. _Not even a scratch. _I run my fingers across the cut glove just to make sure I'm not imagining things. _What is he?_

I wipe down the floors with a cloth and wipe the blood from the twisted knife before throwing it out. I sigh and sit across from the mysterious crazed man on another sofa. He hasn't moved. I think maybe he's dead and stand over him. If I really had suffocated him, I'd be in big trouble. There's only so many ways to hide a body. His back slowly moves up and down, ensuring me that he's still alive.

I run into my bedroom quickly and shuffle though my personal drawers before returning to the living room with a pair of handcuffs that I'd bought from an intimate store a while ago. I'd never had the chance to use them before, so I'm not sure if they work but I give it a chance. I cuff his non-bloody hand to the support bar on the futon and take a step back to view my work. _Good enough._ A yawn suddenly escapes my lips, fatigue taking over me. I glance over at the clock. It reads 11:04 p.m. _It's very late, and I have work tomorrow..._

I retire to my bedroom and change my clothes. I lay on my bed so that I can see the man from my doorway. His back rises and falls slowly with each breath. I sigh to myself. I finally get an attractive man into my apartment, and he's a psycho who wants to kill me. As I watch him from my bedroom, I can feel my eyes getting heavier by the minute. It doesnt tke long before I fall asleep.


	4. Hunter

Chapter 3 "Hunter"

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, letting the morning set into my system. Sleep didn't come easily. Not with having to watch over Dante's sociopath sibling. I rise from my bed and cast my hazy gaze to the direction of my living room. The futon is absent of any person. I run out to the living room. The pillow is placed neatly in the middle of the mattress and I look around, curious as to where he might have gone. I find no sign of him, assuming for the better that he had left. I return to my bedroom to prepare myself for another joyous day of work. As I adjust my bra, I turn to retreive a shirt from my closet when the bedroom door closes. My jaw drops as I see the ivory haired man standing behind it with an apparently cross expression clouding his stoic face.

He's holding the handcuffs up in one hand. "Is this your pathetic attempt to restrain me?" The question is rhetorical, his tone not rising at the end.

I hold my shirt over my nearly exposed chest and scream, pointing to the door. "Get out you pervert!!" His demeanor contorts at my words, brows pulling together in unknown transgression.

"Are you deaf? I said get out!" My words come delivered in a high, cracked order.

In the blink of an eye, my arm is firmly gripped by him. With an upwards jerk of his hand I see his face, the ceiling, and finally the floor. It takes me a moment to process what had just happened to me. In front of me are two brown leather boots. Tilting my head back I see the man looking down on me, head tilted slightly, a daring look in his arctic blue eyes. I place my hands on the ground in position to let myself. One of his boots raise and land on my back, forcing me back onto the ground.

"To let something as pathetic as you live would be quite a disturbing thought."

I snarl at both his rude action and disturbingly amused declaration and try to push myself back up. The weight of his foot is like the pressure of the ocean, and I'm at the bottom. "However, to kill you now would only waste my own time." His foot raises from my back and I see the perfectly polished soles of his boots leave the room.

I rise to my feet, anger and embarrassment mingling in my stomach and rising. I put my work shirt on and storm out of my room. The man is sitting on the couch, leaning back comfortably, one leg crossed over the other. If he hadn't destroyed my best knife last night that arrogant smirk wouldn't be on those perfect lips of his. Eyes filled with rage, I march over to him and place my hands on my hips, tapping my index finger on my side.

"I'm not doing a single thing for you. I demand an apology."

His amusement vanishes, dull blue eyes shifting to annoyance. "I apologize to no one."

"I'm not sure who you think you are, but I am not your servant." I hold my hand up in warning. Anger rises from my chest to my face, my neck and cheeks reddening with heat. He rises from the couch, peering down at me. He towers over me by a good seven inches. I keep my eyes locked on his. My gut is screaming for me to run away. I ignore this, choosing to standing my ground.

"You will do as I say." He takes a step closer to me, closing the gap between us to less than an inch. His clean, fresh, yet rugged scent fills my nose, rushing through my system. Swallowing hard, my gaze falters and I blink, my eyes shifting off to the side. "Do you enjoy pain?" He scoffs at me and I cant help but to take a step back. Of course physically I'm no match for him, but any more of that alluring smell would leave me disoriented.

"I…I have to go to work." I curse myself for showing him any weakness as I make my way to the front door, my hand placed on the lock.

"Girl." Vergil's voice is low, yet powerful enough for me to hear from across the apartment. I turn to him with a sigh. My hand is shaking as I unlock the door.

"My name is Sienna."

"Be sure to tell Dante I'm waiting for him." He lowers himself back to the couch, the morning's rising sun blocking out his features. I turn away from his silhouette, and without another word I leave him.

* * *

Work is the same as any other day. The same people come and go, the same orders are made for picking up, the same replays on the television. I am the only one feeling the difference. I'm agitated by the way the still nameless man had treated me. To think that someone so apparently proper would do something so inappropriate as to step on a woman. The bell on the door runs my train of thought off of its tracks. I cross my arms over my chest as Dante saunters in, taking a seat at the bar. Placing his chin in his hand he opens his mischievous crystal blue eyes with a smirk.

"Hey, babe." I twitch at the name and put a hand out.

"You owe me $30. And don't think I'll let you get away without paying this time."

"About that."

"There is no excuse for stealing."

"I didn't steal!" he defends himself, as if he had no idea his action was illegal.

My boss comes through the double doors and grabs me by my arm, pulling me back into the kitchen. "Sienna! Didn't Emily tell you not to ask that man for money?"

My brows pull together in puzzlement. "No. Why not?"

"That man is a devil hunter." he says in a low whisper, leaning forward to exaggerate the title's importance.

I bite the inside of my cheeks, holding back the humor that so desperately wishes to cross my lips. "A devil hunter?"

"For a girl who pays more attention to the television set than her customers, I'd think you would know."

Rolling my eyes, a deep sigh escapes my lips. "I don't watch the television…that much. I'm going to take a very wild guess and say Emily said that?"

"That is something you can take up with her. Sienna, I am informing you now. Let the man do as he pleases."

"You cannot be serious!" I shout in disbelief. Why would an owner let someone like **him **do anything he wishes? Because he's a supposed hunter? There are plenty of hunters in the city. They're called the police.

My boss gives me a grave stare. "Devils are nothing to joke about. Year and years ago, before your time, devils walk the earth causing nothing but torment before-"

"Oh, please don't start with those myths. I'm sure this guy is just using this whole devil craze to make some money." I walk back through the double doors, my boss leaves in agitation muttering something about 'kids these days. I take my place behind the bar and see that Dante is tapping his free hand on the bar.

"What'll it be?" I eye him briefly, wondering how someone so attractive couldn't just charm his way into a job, like modeling.

"So, you don't believe in devils?" his smug expression sends sarcastic vibes my way.

"Of course I don't." I put an empty glass on the table. I'm not surprised he heard the conversation. I was shouting afterall. The silence between us makes the clinking of ice cubes hitting glass sound like an avalanche. I lean over the bar and narrow my eyes, my voice low and secretive. "It's a load of bull."

Dante leans back on the stool with a quick snicker. "Bull, huh?"

"Whatever you're trying to pull is ridiculous. You and your crazy brother."

Dante's jaw drops and he leans forward so quickly I think he might headbutt me. "What did you just say?"

"Honestly, it's pathetic. Going around saying you're from hell, that you kill devils. It's nonsense."

"You've seen my brother?" He speaks quickly and almost breathlessly.

"Where else would I be getting this? He said he's waiting for you. If the two of you are planning some scam-" I stop mid-sentence as Dante shoots off of the stool and onto his feet. Both hands on the bar, he leans forward, eyes wide with urgency.

"Where is he?"

"Did you not just here me? I'm not going to be part of your plot."

"Where is he!" the few people occupying the booths are silent, watching us.

I search his eyes for any sign of falseness. His desperate blue eyes aren't lying. I answer in a sigh.

"Last I saw, back in my apartment. I'll give you the address if you can get him out." I take out a pen and begin writing on a napkin. When I look up, Dante is gone, the bell on the door still ringing.

"Once again, no pay."

* * *

My shift at work ends not long after Dante's dramatic exit. I tighten the strap around my thin jacket as the night gets colder. The street lights turn on one by one on my walk home. The emotion in Dante's eyes repeatedly shows up in my mind. Did he not know about his brother being in the city? _He's probably ruining his plan to get rich._ I sigh, looking up to the star spattered sky. A light fog leaves my lips, the heat of my breath mixing with the cool air of the night. Dante didn't get my address, so it's possible his brother is still there. I can only pray boredom had gotten the best of him and he left.

I come out of my day dream outside of my apartment building. Walking up the stairs, I hear two male voices; one so deep and cold it sends chills down my spine, the other softer, yet prained. Someone runs across the room, making the ceiling shake in protest. I run up to my room and turn the handle. I swing the door open to Dante's back which happens to be occupied by a giant, wide sword. Across the room stands his mirror image, his blade pointed and ready to attack, eyes stone cold.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Dante has his hands out by his sides in defense.

"Give me the amulet. I won't tell you a second time." The brother's lips barely move.

"That's too bad, 'cause I don't have it."

A low growl erupts from the throat of the other man. "Where is it?"

"That's for me to know, and you not to." Dante's words don't match up with his tone. His voice is deep and serious.

The more stoic brother whipes his blade in the air and runs toward the other. Dante easily dodges the blow with a step to the side. He reaches his arm out and punches his attacking brother in the stomach. Dante keeps his arm across his brother's lower torso, which acts as a crutch as he falls forward.

"You don't even have the strength to back yourself up." Dante looks down at his brother from the corner of his eye, a hint of pain flashing in them. In one swift movement his brother rotates in the direction of Dante, his sword impaling Dante's helping hand, which he pulls back.

"What happened to you down there, Vergil?" Dante's words are a whisper.

I take my time walking into the kitchen, my eyes still not fully adjusted from the darkened apartment. The grinding of metal on the tiled floor fills the room. I curse myself and step away from the chair. I raise my head to see the two brothers' eyes on me. The one named Vergil stands erect and glares at me, the anger piercing through the dark. Dante closes his injured hand into a fist and clears his throat. I flick on the kitchen light and look back and forth from the more and obvious twins.

"I, uh…" Neither of them make a move. "I was just…" I point my thumb over my shoulder towards the door. "Should I leave?"

Vergil sheathes his sword and walks towards the door. "Don't think this is our last meeting, Dante. I **will **retrieve the amulet." The door closes behind him without a slam.

I keep my eyes on the kitchen table, not wanting to look into Dante's eyes, not with that expression. A sigh escapes his lips followed by the click of his boots on the tiled floor. I raise my eyes to him and glance at the door.

"Sorry about the home invasion." his eyes briskly scan the apartment before falling back onto me.

"It's fine." I shake my head, losing eye contact with him. I tap my index finger on the glass top of the table. "So what was that all about?"

Dante heads for the door. "Who knows? Vergil's always got to ruin the fun somehow. Later."

He leaves the apartment with the sound of his boots walking down the stairs. I take a deep sigh and sit down on a living room couch. I rest my elbows on my knees and run my fingers through my hair. Closing my eyes I picture the two brothers. How can they be so different? I barely know either, but they are obviously opposites. Dante, so carefree and open. Never cold like his brother. Vergil, that was his name. strange, finally putting a name to the face of hatred. But it fit so perfectly. _Vergil…_ I repeat the name in my head so much it begins to sound like a foreign language.

I raise my head and look around the now empty apartment. The first step back into the kitchen sends my foot sliding forward. I land on my back with a quick thud. I groan and place my hands on the floor to leverage myself up. One of my palms lands in something warm and sticky. Raising my hand to my face I see a thick crimson substance covering my hand. Again, the sweet smell that I'd smelt when Vergil injured his hand fills the room. I stand and walk to the sink. I turn the faucet of the sink and thrust my hand under the water. The blood mixes with water, turning it a light pink as it circles down the train. I dry my hand and clean up the blood from the floor. The smell disintegrates. _Odd…I thought blood had a more metallic scent to it._ With a sigh I swing open a cabinet door. I probably should have offered Dante some help. His hand was stabbed, for god's sake. Yet he didn't even seem to notice.

I make myself a glass of water and take a sip before dumping the rest into the sink. I look around my apartment and imagine the two men standing the way they were when I entered, to neither of their acknowledgement. I wonder what they might have been talking about before I came in. Vergil mentioned something about an amulet. I place the glass upside down on the dish rack. Just thinking his name gives me chills. I don't own any amulets. Dante **said **he didn't have an amulet, so throw that thought out completely. No use dwelling on something I know nothing about.

But Dante… He said Vergil had no strength. I snort and turn around, leaning back on the sink. I bring a hand up to my neck, running my fingers where his hand had almost taken my life. No strength, my ass. He also asked what had happened while he was 'down there'. Down where? _Maybe they're from the south?_ The thought leaves my head as fast as it came. Neither of them have accents, but of course there's the possibility that they spent some time there. Either way, the idea tells me nothing. _It shouldn't matter to me anyways. I might not see either of them again._

**

* * *

**

So like everytime I hear the song "Ghost" by Beethoven I think of Vergil. I feel like it just suits him haha

**Hope you enjoyed**

**P.S: Let's see who notices something about the titles from here on out**


	5. Float On

Chapter 4 "Float On"

* * *

A yawn involuntarily stops my working hands, forcing one hand over my mouth. That's the fifth time in the last two minutes. Strange, I slept last night yet I'm so tired. This possibly has something to do with the fact that all I dreamt about was rude men with white hair threatening my life. Just maybe.

I bring a table their order and drag my feet back around the bar. Another yawn. The 'ding' of the door catches my attention. Dante saunters in with that same smirk on his face. He has the sword on his back that I'd seen in my apartment the night before. He takes it off and pulls up a stool, setting the sword against the bar. Amazingly enough none of the customers look like they mind. In fact they seem more relaxed.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon." I pull out a glass and set it in front of him.

"And a **very** good evening to you, too." He watches me pour the liquid into the glass and places his elbows on the bar, folding his hands together.

"Sorry, it's just with last night and everything…"

He waves it off and swipes the glass up to his lips. "Don't worry about it." He takes a swig of the alcohol.

"Your brother." Dante looks at me from behind the glass. I glance around to make sure no one is close enough to hear. "Is he alright?"

Dante puts the glass down and sighs, licking his lips. "I don't know." His blue eyes glaze over, fixed on the empty glass. "I haven't seen him in years. Until now, that is." He isn't about to let a stranger in, and so I don't pry.

I drag a cloth across the bar, pretending to be at work just in case Emily decided on a random inspection. "So…there is no scam going on?"

Dante blinks, coming out of his daze. He smirks and taps the edge of the glass. I get the bottle and pour. "No, no scam."

"What is it with this whole 'devil' craze? It's spreading throughout the city like a bad cold." I pull the bottle back, placing it below the bar.

Dante snickers and sucks the glass dry. I raise an eyebrow and take out the bottle. "You still don't believe that there are such things?"

"I've seen some strange things, but devils?" He leans forward over the bar and taps the glass again, the only interest in his eyes. "I can't let you leave here drunk."

"I don't get drunk."

"I'm starting to believe that." I pour him his third glass.

"One down, one to go."

I place the hand with the cloth on my hip. "You still think you can get me to believe in devils?"

"**I** wont be the one to make you. You'll see for yourself. I only hope you're with someone who's able to protect you."

"Are you telling me I'm going to be attacked by devils?"

He chuckles and leans back. "It's inevitable. What, with that scent of yours…"

I furrow my brows, and turn away, lifting the collar of my shirt to my face and taking a whiff.

"You can't smell it, only devils can."

I turn back to face him, eyebrow raised. "You're a devil?"

He shrugs with a smirk. "Maybe. You don't think they're real and all, so I mind as well not exist to you."

I place both hands on the bar and sigh. "Are you just messing with me?" He only taps his head. "White hair." He nods and drinks the liquid. "But that could be anything; heredity, stress, a bad bleach job-"

"Hey." He gives me a slight glare.

"No offense."

"I liked heredity better."

"Let's just say I acknowledge their existence." I look at the glass then his face, his eyes hinting some playfulness. "What…what do I smell like?"

Dante smiles fully and leans in close. "You really want to know?" My eyes shift around the room and I lean in close to him, nodding. He brings his lips to me ear, and I can hear the enjoyment behind his words. "Like sweet, sweet virginity."

"Oh!" I jump back and he leans back in his seat, roaring with laughter.

Heat rises in my face and I restrain myself from throwing the glass at him. But how could he have known that? It's not like I go around telling anyone. Sure I've been called a prude, but what girl who isn't easy hasn't?

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." He puts his hand to his chin as if in deep thought. "In fact, it's quite the turn on." He purrs.

"Alright, that's enough out of you."

"Well, if it isn't your best friend."

I'm about to question him when Emily walks through the double doors of the kitchen. Her sour face lights up upon seeing Dante.

"Well hello, you handsome devil." She coos. My jaw drops and I look at Dante, who winks at me before turning to Emily.

"Hello yourself." He smirks and tips his imaginary hat.

Emily giggles and walks behind the bar to my spot, completely shoving me out of the way. I hiss an insult to her, which is only brushed off as she leans over the bar. Batting her eyelashes, she smiles her oh-so charming smile of perfectly and artificially whitened teeth. She glances down at the empty glass.

"Need another drink?"

Dante averts his gaze over to me. "No thanks, I've had enough for one night."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Emily flips her hair over her shoulder as she turns halfway to me. "I'm so sorry Sienna here had to get you so drunk. Was it that bad having to talk to her?"

She giggles again, her smile doesn't reach her eyes. Menevolence lingers there. I feel my lip twitch as an insult prepares to leave my mouth. Dante doesn't take his eyes off of me. He speaks before I have the chance to vocalize my hatred.

"Not at all. She's been great company."

"Oh." Emily's tone does a complete one-eighty, from high and cheery to low and disappointed. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath to cool down. My fists, however, remain clenched at my sides. I open my eyes to see Dante smirk and gives me a nod before shifting his eyes back to Emily. Her freckled face goes red, in either anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure. Whichever it was, she grabs her purse violently and storms back through the double doors.

"Is she always like that?" Dante muses.

"No. She's usually worse. Much, much worse." I glare at the doors as if she were still standing there.

"Lucky you, getting the talking kind." He looks down at the bar.

I look from him to the windows. It's already dark, meaning my shift is almost over.

"Hey," Dante looks to at me at my call. "I know we barely know each other, but-I'm not too great at this- do you want to talk? About whatever it is bothering you?"

Dante smirks, his eyes showing nothing of similar emotion. "What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"Well like I said, I barely know you. However according to what I've observed, you haven't eaten anything the entire three hours you've been here.

He lets out a short chuckle and crosses his arms over his chest. "What do you know, I haven't." He stands, picking up his massive weapon effortlessly. I raise a brow, impressed by his strength. He reaches into his pocket and I put my hands up.

"That's alright, I've got it this time."

He smiles and pulls out a business card. I shake my head and take the card. It reads 'Devil May Cry'. In smaller writing underneath the words 'devil hunting, paid work only'. I look up at him with curiosity.

"For your boss. I'll see you outside." With that he strides out of the restaurant.

* * *

I waste no time leaving the minute my shift ends. The doors shut behind me and I tie the strap around my jacket.

"Hello again."

I look around until my eyes land on Dante, who's next to the doors and leaning against the wall with arms crosses over his chest. "Where to?"

"How 'bout I just walk you home tonight." He stands away from the wall and begins walking. I nod and pick up my pace next to him.

"How did you know where I live?" I look up at him, towering over me like Vergil had. Eyes shut, he takes in a deep breath, a slight smile passing over his lips.

"I'm beginning to like this question. I followed the scent of your sweet, sweet-"

"Stop right there. Okay, forget I asked that." I roll my eyes and let out a quick laugh. He chuckles and folds his arms behind his neck. I glance up at him again, all amusement gone from my face. "Dante…I know this is probably none of my business, but what did Vergil want from you?"

His smile turns to a frown and I instantly regret asking. He pulls at a silver chain around his neck, something hidden my his hair and coat. A red jewel rises from beneath his vest. Dante holds it in his hands, the look in his eye giving me the impression it's very precious.

"Our mother gave us each one of our own. It can be used to open up the…" He glances down at me and clears his throat, "It's just something very important to the family, and Vergil has developed a strange obsession with importance."

"But if you each have one, why does he want yours?"

"He doesn't have his anymore." Dante squeezes the jewel. What appears to be pain mixed with confusion fills his eyes.

"What happened to it?" I ask softly. He sighs and releases the necklace. The jewel rests on his chest.

"Long story short, the last time I saw him, there was a bit of a misunderstanding. He…lost it and I took it."

"Do you have it now?" He nods gravely. "But you told him you didn't."

"The last time he had it, not such great things happened. I don't understand why he would try again. It's useless. That tower was destroyed for good."

I don't understand what he's talking about, I only listen as he vents his random and unexplainable thoughts. He stops himself in the middle of one of his sentences and looks down at me. "Well, here we are."

I turn from him, following his gaze to the building we've stopped in front of. "Oh, thank you."

He sighs and shrugs with a smirk. "No problem. After all you can't be walking around alone in these conditions."

I roll my eyes to him. "There are no such things as devils. Only bad people who do bad things."

"Call them what you want." He sounds almost offended by my comment. I head to the door and he calls out my name. I turn to him and he flicks a business card at me. "In case you hear a 'bump' in the night." My brows pull together in confusion. I look from my door and back to Dante, who has vanished into the chilly night air.

* * *

_Any opinions?_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Charlotte_


	6. CoinOperated Boy

_I havent been getting many reviews. If there's something wrong/bad about my "story" plz tell me so? Thanks and enjoyyy_

Chapter 5 "Coin-Operated Boy"

* * *

Despite Dante's hint of a warning, I actually sleep well. No interruptions, no 'bumps' in the night. Just silent, peaceful sleep. I wake up early, which gives me the rare opportunity to make myself some coffee. I stretch out on the bed and yawn before scooting over to the edge and getting up. I turn the coffee maker on and stand in front of it as it boils, welcoming the scent of vanilla beans fill the kitchen. I take out a mug from the cabinet and pick up the glass chamber, about to pour the liquid deliciousness into the mug. In the reflection of the glass I notice something step out from behind me.

My heart races and I swing around, aiming the coffee chamber at who-or what-ever is behind me. A hand grabs my arm, stopping me before I can hit the face. The coffee splashes out, searing my hand and arm. I scream in pain and drop the chamber, which crashes on the ground. I look from my arm to the person holding it.

"What do you want?" I shout. Vergil twists my arm and I cry out in pain.

"You know of Dante's whereabouts now."

"No I don't!" I pull my arm away and he takes a step forward, pinning me against the counter.

"I despise liars." his voice rumbles from his throat. I look from his dark, azure eyes to the bedroom.

"On the night stand. He gave me a card, a business card. It might have the address on it, I don't know." The words rush from my lips.

Vergil walks into the bedroom, not taking his untrusting eyes off of me. I turn to the faucet, placing it on the coldest setting possible and slowly put my arm under. It already begins to discolor to a deep red. Vergil walks back into the kitchen and thrusts the card in my face.

"You will tell me where this is." I shake my head, keeping my eyes on my arm.

"I have to get to a hospital." The skin begins to blister on my arm and I grimace in pain and disgust.

Vergil grabs my other arm and yanks me toward the door. I yelp and try to pull back, which only makes him more impatient. He draws his sword and aims the blade to my throat.

"Now."

I glare at him and quickly take a cloth, running it under the cold water. I wrap it around my scalding arm and turn the sink off before walking in front of Vergil. As we walk down the street I secretly thank myself for wearing a night gown resembling a maxi dress to bed. It takes about an hour to travel half way through the city by foot, but we reach Vergil's destination. A cement porch leads up to a small brown brick building squeezed between others. Above is a sign in red cursive, matching the business card Dante had given me.

"Devil May Cry." I say and turn to Vergil. "There, can I go now?"

Vergil pushes me in the direction of the door and I growl at him before walking up the steps. I knock on the door and hear a tired 'Come in' from the other side. My heart begins to race. I don't know what Vergil has planned, but I really don't want to be a part of it. I push the door open and see an open room, occupied by a pool table, a small torn couch, and a desk. The soles of two large brown boots cover the face of the of the one sitting at the desk. I glimpse over my shoulder to see if Vergil is there. Of course, he isn't. I take a few steps into the shop and the heavy door shuts behind me. The two boots move and Dante stands with a smirk.

"Couldn't get enough of me, huh?" he picks up his sword and walks over to me. I swallow hard and back up.

"What are you doing?"

Dante places the sword over his shoulder and stops feet away from me. His eyes never reach mine, but scan my arm. He frowns and shakes his head with a sigh. "Now why'd you have to go and hurt her, Vergil?"

"Humans lack common sense. That was it's own fault." Dante clicks his tongue and turns around to see Vergil standing right behind him. I take it the 'it' is me. Dante lifts his sword and places it in front of him, the sharp end in Vergil's direction.

"Go get yourself some help." Dante doesn't look at me, but I'm sure he's talking to me. I nod and back out of the building.

* * *

I make my way to the hospital and sit on the table in an office. I move my arm in front of my face, the white cotton wrapping my less pained arm. When I arrived I had told the nurses that I dropped a full container of hot coffee and tried to catch it. They believed me, as expected. I shift uncomfortably on the thin paper underneath me. The smell of hospitals never is something I can get used to. The doctor comes in with a prescription for painkillers.

"I don't ever want to see you again." he says cheerily with a wide smile. I nod and smile back before thanking him and walking out.

Walking back to my apartment is a pain. I'm barely half way there, and I can't even hail a cab. Vergil didn't give me a chance to get dressed, let alone take my purse and matching flats. I keep my hand closed around the bottle of pills I'd picked up. If a drug dealer saw them he'd be all over me, and not in a pleasant way. I look down at my cloth-clad arm and think of any possible way to accessorize it so it doesn't look that bad. _At least I have an excuse not to go to see Emily._

I hear the revving of an engine approaching me from behind but keep walking. People are trying to use all the precious time they have with their fast cars and motorcycles while the weather is still descent. A red and black motorcycle speeds past me, the rider wearing a familiar and matching red trench coat. The bike spins around and comes to a screeching halt in front of me. Dante sits up and smirks. I stare at him and let out a sharp breath.

"Can you help me with something?" His hair falls into his crystal blue eyes.

"Can you not almost kill me?" I move my hand away from my pounding chest.

Dante nudges his head motioning for me to get onto the bike. I hesitantly get on and wrap my arms around his waist. He looks down at my arm, then over his shoulder at my face. "How's the arm?"

I shake the bottle of painkillers and he nods. He hits the gas and takes off in the direction of his building. About a block away, he hits the brakes and cuts the steers hard to the left, sending us in a spinning skid. We stop directly in front of the entrance.

"Stop doing that!" I let go of him and get off of the bike. He snickers and swings his leg over the bike.

"Sometimes I can't help but to show off." He walks to the door, stopping in front of it and faces me. His smirk is long gone. Remembering his fight with Vergil before my exit, I roll my eyes. I can almost guess what he needs help with.

"Now before we walk in here I need you to promise you wont try to kill him."

His expression remains serious. I eye him quizzically and put my hands on my hips. "Why would I kill him?"

"Revenge."

I stare at him, waiting for his expression to change and him to say he's kidding. No such luck. "You're serious?"

"Very. I've gotten to know a few women with nothing **but **revenge on their minds."

I shake my head and walk past him, entering the shop. Nothing appears to be damaged, making me question if there was even a fight at all. Dante walks in behind me, then passes me and heads in the direction of a staircase I hadn't noticed before. I follow him up and he stops again, lifting a silencing finger to his lips. I nod and he opens the door. The door creaks as it opens, the dark room is slightly illuminated by the light of the outside office. I narrow my eyes and lean in, unsure of what exactly I'm looking at. Dante vanishes in the darkness and I hear his boots slowly walk across the floor. He turns on a dim light on the other side of the room.

I jump back slightly upon seeing his usually violent brother passed out on a small bed. I look from him to Dante, then back again. Dante nods and I kneel in front of Vergil. He remains motionless other than the chest movement from breathing. I reach out my uninjured hand and poke his shoulder.

"What happened to him?" I whisper, looking up at Dante.

He shakes his head, brows furrowed. "He's still weak. I don't know why he tried to fight again." He kneels next to me and places his hand on Vergil's head. "I don't know what's wrong with him." For someone who fights his brother all the time, he seems so worried about him.

"What do you need help with?" I turn my head to Dante, but keeps my eyes on his brother.

"Can you just watch over him? I have some business to take care of and I don't want him running off again."

"I don't know. He's a lot stronger than me."

Dante stands and walks to the other side of the room. He picks up a long blue sheath. "I'll keep this with me while your alone with him. He shouldn't be too harmful without it, in this state." he heads for the door and looks over my shoulder.

"You're alright with this?" I ask, turning back to him. He nods, and opens the door.

"I trust you."

* * *

Hours pass and still no Dante. I don't know what his work is, which means I don't know how long he'll be. Vergil is still unconscious on the mattress. He hasn't moved an inch. I cross the room to the window and unfold the blinds, letting the sun roll in. Light fills the room and I turn to Vergil. He has a peaceful look about him. I sit next to him and reach out, placing the back of my hand against his cheek. His milky skin is smooth as silk. I turn my hand around and trace my fingers across his jaw line. They find their way to his mouth, my thumb running across his bottom lip. _It's a shame he's such an asshole... _I sigh and turn away, placing my hands in my lap. The sun is still high in the sky, the afternoon just setting in. I haven't eaten anything, no thanks to the one next to me. I'm sure Dante has a kitchen. Using the mattress as leverage, I push myself up. Before I can take my first step I'm jerked back onto the mattress. I turn around, eyes wide, to see Vergil wide awake, his grip on my arm tightening, cerulean eyes filled with a deadly combination of rage and confusion.

"What did you do to me?" his voice is low and raspy.

"I didn't do anything." My words come out a breathless whisper.

"You lie." he growls and lets go of my arm, trying to get up.

"No." I shake my head and kneel in front of the bed. He can barely sustain his own weight as he sits up, putting a hand to his temple. "Dante said you're weakened from something. He doesn't know what happened to you, either." I reach up to touch his hand. Bad idea. He scowls at me, the same insane look in his eyes as the night I met him. His hand strikes out and he grabs a fistful of my hair. I cry out as he yanks forward.

"Where is that imbecile?" he demands with another yank. My hair feels like it's being ripped right out of my scalp.

"I don't know, on a job!"

He pushes his hand away and lets go of my hair, sending me on a back flip, resulting in my back colliding with the door. The wind is knocked out of me and i let out a gasp. I fall forward and take a deep breath in. Vergil gets up from the bed and takes a step toward me before he grabs his head with both hands, groaning in pain. He falls to his knees and I press myself against the wall, unsure of what's happening. His head lifts and he glares at me, raising to his feet. He grabs hold of my hair again despite my flailing arms to keep him away. I scream as he drags me across the floor toward the window.

Metal slams against wood as the door swings open. A rush of red passes me as Dante grabs Vergil from behind, wrapping his arms around his brother's chest and arms to immobilize him. Vergil lets go of my hair and I fall forward. Vergil thrashes around like a mad man trying to attack his brother.

"Stop this, Vergil!"

"Get off of me you traitor!"

Dante tightens his grip and I feel warmth running down my face. "You're not making any sense!"

Vergil breaks from Dante's grip and feels his side for his sword. He sneers at Dante."Where is it?"

"I got rid of it." Dante sighs and takes a step back.

Shock takes over Vergil's face, something I never thought possible. I pull my fingers away from my face and see a deep red liquid. I inch myself backwards, towards the door. My injured arm pulls up and I see Vergil is the one grabbing me. He pulls my to my feet and I gasp in pain.

"Let her go, Vergil. You aren't that desperate." Dante says calmly.

"If her life matters to you I will have my sword back, and both amulets."

"Vergil you already tried and failed." Dante takes a step forward.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Vergil. Look at yourself. The Temen-Ni-Gru is long gone, you fell into the Demon World. You've been there for almost two decades."

"Silence!" Vergil puts his hand around my neck, threatening to snap it. My vision is blurred over by red. I rapidly blink my eyes and look over at Vergil. He tightens his grip around my neck. I grab at his hand with my own in attempt to loosen his grasp.

"Please just listen…" I whimper. Dante casts his eyes in my direction before averting them back to Vergil.

"You aren't in the past anymore. Don't you remember anything?"

"I remember **everything**!" he shouts, startling me. He lets go of my arm and places his other hand on my head. I shut my eyes tight and try to prepare myself for the pain. His hands drop suddenly, and I open my eyes to see Vergil falling face first towards the ground. Dante runs over and catches him in time, setting him onto the bed. He looks over at me, regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you."

"It's fine." Waving his apology off, I see two of my hands instead of one. I wipe the blood from my forehead and look towards the door. "Do you have a bathroom?" Two Dantes nod. Was there a triplet?

"I think you should go back to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine. I just need to wash up and I'll be good to go." I walk down the stairs, holding the railing tightly and taking my time.

I enter the bathroom and turn the sink on the cold water. Looking into the mirror, I'm horrified. My hair is matted with blood, which is also smeared on my face. I slowly push my head under the faucet and feel the freezing water contrast with the heat of my pulsing head. Blood swirls around the drain and I keep my head under until it stops, which isn't long.

I find a clean towel and search my scalp for the damage. Somehow, I'm not missing any hair, but I find four gashes in my head. Probably from Vergil's nails when he grabbed me. I go back upstairs and see Dante sitting on the bed next to his brother, who is out cold. I lift his head to me, nothing positive in his eyes. I nod and try a small smile. He doesn't return it. I walk over to the windowsill and pick up my bottle of painkillers. I take two and lean against the wall, next to the window.

"Is it that bad?"

Dante shakes his head and looks over at me. The sun on his half moon eyes give turn them a sad hue of blue. "Not now that you're cleaned up. I didn't think that would happen."

I nod and look over my shoulder, out the window. "I was talking about Vergil. What do you think he remembers?"

"Absolutely nothing beyond twenty years ago." I look back at him. Dante sighs, shaking his head again. " I think my brother is crazy."

My brows furrow in confusion. _Twenty years ago? They can't be a day over at least 24. _I cross the room and sit on the floor facing him. "There is a difference between crazy and confused. Now, what exactly happened that he doesn't remember?"

He seems to go into deep thought before looking down at me as if I magically appeared there. "Let's say you finally believe there are devils-"

"Hypothetically."

"Sure. Well, Vergil here loves power, and tried to obtain the power of our father. When that failed, he fell into the Demon World. Turns out he was taken under control by the prince of darkness and he lost. Again. Now years later, here he is. Alive and nuts."

"Wow…" I run my fingers through my hair, feeling the cuts on my scalp. "I take it Ozzy Osborne isn't the prince of darkness."

Dante snorts and I catch a small smirk flash across his lips before vanishing.

"How do you think he got back? From this hypothetical Demon World, I mean."

He shrugs and looks down at his unconscious mirror image. "Only he knows that."

"Did you really destroy his sword?"

"Of course not." He looks at me from the corner of his eye before averting his gaze back to Vergil. "I said I got rid of it. I know where it is. As long as it's nowhere he can get it. Not in this state." Dante watches as I extend my hand towards Vergil, brushing his hair out of the way.

"He looks more like you when he isn't trying to kill me."

"You don't think we look alike?" he looks from me to his brother.

"Well, when I first met the two of you I did. But not anymore." I laugh softly. "Even when you're pissed you don't look like him."

"That's a first." He snickers lightly. I smile up at him before a yawn escapes me.

"The pain killers must be setting in. You should get some rest." I nod and gesture for the door. Dante shakes his head. "You aren't going out in public looking like that. Girls might get the wrong impression of me."

I raise an eye brow at him and looks away. "You can sleep in here."

"With him!?" I jump up from the floor and point at Vergil.

"Just to make sure he's okay."

"You've got to be kidding me." I hold up my injured hand and point to my head. "Do you not remember what happened-oh, I dont know-twenty minutes ago? You're his brother, you stay with him!"

Raising a brow at me, he eyes Vergil. "As appealing as it sounds to wake up to myself, I don't swing that way. I'll check on you to make sure he doesn't kill you." He stands and heads for the door.

"Thanks, that's such a comfort." I sigh, sarcasm dripping from each word. Dante returns in minutes with a blanket and a pillow. I make a bed on the floor and look out the window at the setting sun. "I've never gone to sleep before eight. Or next to someone who hates me."

Date chuckles and heads out the door again. "Pretend he's your husband and you won't be able to tell the difference. I'll be downstairs."

I nod, ignoring his suggestion, and take a long look at Vergil before lying down. _This might be the stupidest decision I've ever made._


	7. Anachronism

Chapter 6 "Anachronism"

* * *

Okay, so sleeping on a floor is the second most stupid decision I have made. I sit up and groan. My head is killing me. Running my fingers through my hair, I feel the cuts have already begun to heal. Lifting my other hand I examine the wrapping on the burns. Vergil had grabbed my arm so hard I thought it would break. _Vergil…_ I turn on my side and see he is still in the bed. His brows are furowed, face wrinkled in frustration and he's mumbling. I slowly sit up and kneel in front of the bed. His nails dig into the mattress. I elevate myself upwards from my knees and place my hands on the sides of his face.

"Vergil...?" I whisper. His skin is glimmering with a thin layer of sweat. "Vergil, wake up." He grimaces again and turn his face away. "Wake up, you're ok!"His eyes snap open and he reaches out to me. I gasp as his arms grip around me and crush me against him.

"Don't!" He shouts.

His breathing is quick like his heartbeat. I don't move, unsure of what he wants me to do. His chest rises and falls more slowly as time passes. I can't move from his hold even if I want to. It feels like forever before his breathing completely slows down to normal and he loosens his arms around me, letting them fall to his sides. He leans away from me and I cautiously look up at him. For a split second his eyes aren't cold; nstead they look hopeful. It quickly fades into his hardened façade upon seeing my face.

"Who the hell are you?"

How could he not remember me? He only burnt my arm, almost crushed my skull, choked me, tried to break my neck, and threatened me at blade point. "Sienna." I sigh. He looks me up and down skeptically. "Don't you remember me?"

"What a ridiculous question. Why would I remember such a pathetic human." He gestures toward my wrapped arm.

"**This** wasn't my fault."

"Then you more than deserved it."

I open my mouth to reply to his insult when Dante walks in. Vergil pushes me off the bed. I catch myself and growl at him. Dante looks from me to his brother.

"What were you two doing?" A mischevious smile plays across his lips.

"Nothing out." Comes the answer from Vergil's 'nothing' and my 'making out'. Vergil glares at me and I scramble to Dante's side.

"Glad to see you aren't trying to kill her for once." Dante says, his voice more upbeat than yesterday.

Vergil's icy eyes take a quick glance at me, sending chills down my spine. "What am I doing here?" Dante walks over to the bed to take a seat and Vergil retracts to the opposite end as if his brother was some infectious disease. I stay on the other side of the room for my own safety.

"You don't remember?" Dante asks.

"What is it with that absurd question?" Vergil sounds as if we're the crazy ones.

"He's like a completely different person…" The two brothers look over at me; Dante nods and Vergil glowers.

I clear my throat and take the blanket, heading out the door to the downstairs couch. I curl up on the couch with the blanket wrapped around myself. The contrasting voices of Dante and Vergil can be heard from my position. A few thumps and bangs come from upstairs, then Dante leaves the room and walks downstairs. He takes a seat at his desk and yawns.

"What was that about?"

"He may not remember much, but that doesn't seem to stop him from wanting to kick my ass for any reason." He picks up a magazine from his desk and flips through it.

"What was this reason?"

"Left him in a room with a girl." His eyes raise from the pages to me. I bite my bottom lip and look up to the door at the top of the stairs.

"Is he…gay?"

Dante roars with laughter, almost falling backwards in his chair. I don't see the humor in it. He catches his breath and wipes an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I hope he heard that one. I guess you did something that upset him."

"I didn't do anything! He grabbed **me**!" I point an accusing finger at the door.

Dante's eyebrows raise and he smirks. "Really now?"

"Yes, really." I tuck my hand back under the blanket. "I think he was having a nightmare. He was sweating and saying things I couldn't really understand. Then I go to wake him up and 'bam' he grabs me." Dante's smirk fades and his eyes sink down to a picture frame on his desk. "What is it?"

"Our mother. He was probably dreaming about the day she died. He used to have that nightmare all the time when we were kids."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I hide the bottom half of my face in the blanket.

"It happened a long time ago." He shrugs. The room is so silent we can hear the dripping faucet in the kitchen.

"Is he awake?"

"No. He passes out every time he tries to fight with me."

I stand and wrap the blanket around myself, heading towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get my painkillers." I say matter-of-factly, pointing to my head with my injured arm.

I walk up the stairs and slowly push the door open. A figure on the bed awaits. The window has been shut to darken the room further, as it's night time. I slowly shuffle my feet across the floor. The rattle of my pills catches my attention. Vergil is tossing the bottle up in the air and catching it. He turns his head in my direction, the darkness clouds all except those glacial eyes glaring at me.

He sits up and sets the bottle next to him on the bed. Raising his hand, he bends his index finger towards himself, beckoning me to come closer. I shake my head and hold the blanket tighter around me.

"Those are mine." I jerk my head in the direction of the bottle.

Vergil looks down at the bottle. "Take them." He says in a cool, tempting voice.

"I don't trust you."

"Nor I, you. Come. Take the bottle."

I walk over to the door. "I'll just come back later."

"Later for what? I'm unconscious again? I could always pretend to do that, wait for you to get close enough."

I swallow hard and reach behind my back to grab the doorknob. Vergil leans back, pulling one knee up and resting his arm on it. He pats the empty space next to him.

"What do you want?" I keep my hand on the doorknob, ready to open it and run if I have to.

"To talk." He says simply.

"Just to talk?" I eye him wearily and he nods once.

I glance over my shoulder at the door before taking painfully slow steps to the bed. I sit on the far opposite end, keeping my eyes on him. He smirks and leans closer to me. I snatch up my painkillers and tighten the blanket as I lean away. His amusement disappears and he leans back against the back of the bed.

"Well?" I glance back and froth nervously between the door and Vergil.

He remains silent for quite some time before opening his mouth. "I don't remember a thing."

My head averts in his direction. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

I hear him sigh and he tilts his head back against the headboard. "You're just a human. I can kill you whenever I see fit."

I look down at the bottle of pills. "That's kind of you." I roll my eyes as I speak.

"You think I'm insane?"

I look over at him. He hasn't moved but I can feel his eyes on me. "I don't know you enough to think anything of you."

"Yet you think I'm gay."

I force a smile. "I was only guessing that. I don't actually think you're gay, just that you don't prefer women. Well that sounds like being gay but-"

"Stop rambling."

"Sorry."

More time passes and the silence is starting to eat at me. I begin to wonder why Dante hasn't come in, curious as to what's taking me so long. I feel something running up my arm and I freeze. Looking down, I see Vergil's hand at my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly very alert, I watch him carefully.

"You really do have an alluring scent…" The palm of his hand slides up the back of my neck and through my hair. Another chill runs through me as his eyes slowly raise to mine with a lustfull expression. His hand leaves my hair and rests on my thigh. My whole body becomes tense.

"Don't touch me." I try to sound threatening, but my nerves get the best of my vocal cords. Ignoring me, he begins to slide his hand up, too close to my inner thigh. "I said don't touch me!" I shout.

He growls in frustration and pushes me away. I scramble off of the bed and out of the room, my heart racing. I storm out of the front door and onto the city streets. Taking a deep breath of night air I look around. There is no way I'm in the same world. One so simple and pointless, then inside the shop so complex and confusing. I sit on the front porch to gather my thoughts. The door opens behind me and Dante runs out, stopping in front of me.

He turns around to face me. "I thought you ran away."

"I should call the cops, is I what I should do."

He takes a seat next to me and sighs. "What happened?"

"He's a bigger pervert than you!" I glare over at Dante.

"The guy's been in Hell for a chunk of his life. For one, he's still out of his mind. And second of all, he's probably…" He looks up at the sky and crosses his arms over his knees.

"Probably what?" I keep my glare on him.

Dante looks over at me and smiles innocently. "Horny."

I jump up from my seat and stand in front of him. "What?! And you expect that to be an excuse? **Everyone **gets horny, Dante!"

Dante chuckles and puts his hand up to his chin in thought. "Don't I know it." He looks back over to me. "It isn't an excuse. Remember what I told you about you scent?"

"Yeah." I cross my arms over my chest, waiting for a pathetic answer.

"Well, I told you it could get you into trouble with devils."

"Oh, come on!" I turn and begin walking down the street, anger in my eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"To call the cops!"

"What?" Dante runs up behind me and grabs my arm. "Don't. I promise, I wont let it happen again. If he tries anything, I'll paralyze him."

My eyes shoot daggers at Dante and I can feel the fume from my ears. I tug my arm out of his hand and look down the street.

"He's sick." I say venomously.

"I know." Dante's words are filled with sadness. I look over to him and at the shop. That wasn't the kind of sick I meant. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Alright. He pulls something like that again and I'm gone for good."

Dante nods and walks me back into the shop. I take a seat on the couch and glare up at the door upstairs. The situation in the room repeatedly runs through my head and I feel the burn of embarassment rushing through me. I get up from the couch and head towards the room.

"What are you doing?" Dante raises a brow at me from his seat at the desk.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" I rush up the stairs and enter the room, slamming the door behind me. "Who do you think you are?!" I shout at Vergil, who is still on the bed. The room is still dark and I walk over and turn the light on. He's watching me with those arctic, apathetic eyes. He doesn't respond.

"I'm talking to you! You think you can try to kill me then try to have your way with me just like that?" amusement glimmers in his eyes and he smirks. "Get that look off your face." I scowl at him. "You asked me if I thought you were insane? Yes! I think you're an insane, crazy, psychopathic, mad, sick-minded killer and I know all of those mean the same thing!"

"Are you finished?"

"No! I also think you're a maniacal, egotistical pervert!"

"You enjoyed it."

I shut my mouth and growl through clenched teeth. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You humans are too easy to read. I know exactly what I'm talking about. You're heart was racing," He raises his chin as a sign of superiority and smirks. "You're thighs quivering in anticipation,"

"Shut up!" I grab the lamp and throw it at him, the room goes black again. He easily catches it by the bulb, crushing it in his hand.

"Don't get your hopes up. There is nothing attractive about your mortal race." His smirks quickly fades and he leans forward, covering his mouth as he coughs violently. I laugh and put my hands on my hips.

"Nice try, asshole. I'm not coming near you." He continues coughing and I watch him for a moment before inching over ton the door. I open it and lean out. "Dante? I think there's something wrong with him."

Dante walks out of a room next to the office, a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth. He takes it out and sighs, heading up the stairs.

"You just had to over do it?" He walks into the room and approaches Vergil.

"Get…away from me!" Vergil's coughs contort his words.

Dante pushes him on the shoulder and Vergil involuntarily falls back on the bed. He tries to get up and is stopped by Dante's hand on his chest. "Keep it up, Vergil and you'll be coughing up a lung next."

Vergil glares up at his brother, his hand over his mouth again. His eyes shift over to mine, boring into them. I quickly leave the room to get a glass of water. When I return Dante is sitting on Vergil's chest, Vergil has Hell in his eyes.

"This might help." I bring over the glass of water and Dante takes it and looks down at Vergil, who coughs under his breath.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Get off of me, you idiot." Vergil's voice is raspy and low.

Dante sighs. "You just had to chose the hard way." He puts the glass to Vergil's lips, shutting his nose with his free hand so he cant get any oxygen. Vergil drinks the water, glaring at his brother as he does so. Dante lets go of his nose and pulls the glass away.

"Now was that so hard?"

"I hate you!" Vergil shouts up at him.

Date shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I love you too, bro." Dante gets off of him and Vergil swings a fist at him a second too late. Dante walks downstairs and into the room he had gotten the pizza from. "Can you cook?" He shouts up at me. I back away from the angry Vergil and stand at the top of the steps.

"I work at a restaurant."

"You bartend." He pokes his head out.

"I can cook." I go downstairs and follow him into a room which turns out to be a kitchen.

"Do Vergy-boy a favor and make whatever you make when you're sick?" I look at the fridge, then at Dante, who shrugs. "I haven't had a job in the past few days. No money to order anything. Why else would I be hording old pizza?"

I grimace at the thought and put on a kettle of water. "Any ideas on what he actually likes?"

Dante shrugs and heads out into the office. "It's hit or miss with Vergil."

"Of course." I sigh and get a coffee mug, setting it on the counter. I find a bottle of honey and some bags of tea. "Just so you know, you're bringing it up to him.

"Am not!" Dante calls from the next room over.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed :) It's such a confidence booster to see that I'm not boring anyone!_

_Is the suspense still killing you? Figuratively, I hope XD_

_What will hapen when Dante epically brings the excruciatingly hot tea to Vergil!?!? Find out out next chapter only on...MINDSET! -dramatic ending music- XD_


	8. Allegro

Chapter 7

* * *

An ear piercing alarm goes off, sending a jolt through my entire body. I hit the floor on my side and scramble to hit the off button. The clocks reads six a.m. I groan and get back on the couch,rubbing my eyes. I've barely gotten any sleep due to Vergil's persistent coughing fits. I walk into the bathroom and take a look at myself in the mirror. Dark circles hang under my eyes. My hair is messy and tangled. I take a gander at my burnt arm and turn on the sink faucet. I splash water on my face to wake myself up then grab a towel and blot my face. When I look back into the mirror I feel my stomach drop to the floor as Dante's reflection smirks back at me. I turn around and punch him in the chest, accidentally with my bad arm. Pain reverberates down my arm and I sink down to the floor with a whimper.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Are you leaving?" He watches me rub my arm tenderly.

"I have to go to work."

"Call in sick." He says decisively as he helps me up with my good arm.

"Vergil crushed my cell phone."

"Use the business phone. I'm sure once your boss hears that it's Dante the Great calling he'll let it go."

"No and no." I shove past him and walk into the office. Dante follows me into the room and watches me walk to the door.

"I know where you live!"

I laugh and give a quick whirl around the room. "I know where you live, too."

Dante sighs and picks up the phone and dials a number. "Why must everyone choose the hard way?" He turns around and puts on his charming voice. "Ah, yes, hello Emily!"

I dash across the room and grab for the phone. Dante easily dodges me and continues, "Yes, Sienna had a bit of an accident and wont be able to come in all week. Yes, I know the little vermin, that Sienna. Oh, I just happened to be there, that's all."

I let out an annoyed grunt and jump for the phone in Dante's hand. He ignores me and puts his hand on my head, pushing me away and keeping me distant. "Of course! I'll let her know. Thanks, babe." He hangs up the phone and smirks at me.

"You ass." My eyes narrow at him.

"Emily says she hopes you feel better."

"Bullshit." He chuckles and walks around the desk, taking a seat. "Can I at least go home?"

Dante looks deep in thought before looking back to me. "No. Ya see, I have a job to do. Babysitting isn't included."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. It's just my luck that a woman happened to come into my life, and Vergil's luck that she's a virgin."

"I didn't come into your life, you two invaded mine! And stop mentioning my love life because it's none of your business!"

Dante sighs and runs his fingers thorugh his bangs. "Lack of a love life. I'll take you home, but you're going to come back."

"I'll think about it."

"For me?" He gives me a hopeful smile.

I groan and sit on the couch, throwing the blanket over my face. "The second he gets better I'm out and back to my life!"

"Deal."

Both Dante and I look up at the stairs as Vergil's coughing fit starts again.

"Before, how did you know he was going to get sick?"

"Well if you'd just listen to me I said he's straight outta Hell. His body is readjusting to the Human World, which happens to take the form of a cold."

I get up and go into the kitchen and put on the kettle. "Did he even drink the tea I made last night?"

"How should I know?"

"You gave it to him." I turn to Dante, who's leaning against the wall. His face goes blank. "You did give it to him, right?" He gives me a confused glance and walks back into the office. "Dante!"

"Alright, I forgot! No big deal. We're all still alive, aren't we?"

"I spent all night listening to him hacking his guts out."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

I point to the circles under my eyes and he rolls his eyes. The kettle whistles as the water boils and I make a cup of tea, mixing honey with it. I feel Dante's eyes over my shoulder. I turn around, mug in hand and head towards the stairs. Dante takes a seat, putting his feet up on the desk. He folds his arms behind his head and closes his eyes.

"Go get him, tiger."

I brush off his comment and walk up the stairs. I take a deep breath before walking into the room, quietly shutting the door behind. The room's silence is cut short by a series of coughs. I cross the room and feel for the lamp. My hand grabs only air and I sigh, remembering I threw it at Vergil. I open the blinds on the window. It's still early, which means the sun hasn't risen yet, none the less the room gets a little lighter.

Vergil is sitting up on the bed, a pillow against his face as he coughs, I smile to myself and walk over to him. _He's not so scary like this._ I sit on the edge of the bed and he glares at me from over the pillow.

"I made you some tea." I holds the mug up suggestively. His eyes dart from me to the mug and back again. "I didn't poison it, Scout's Honor." I cross my fingers next to my cheeky grin. "I put honey in it, for your throat." His icy eyes don't waver, keeping their guard up. "Don't tell me you're allergic." I sigh and move off of the bed. Vergil wastes no time grabbing my arm and pulling me back down.

"I'll take that as a no?" he coughs into the pillow and I cant fully hold back my smile. He continues to glare at me and I hold the tea up to him. "I'll stay here until you drink it."

With that, he grabs the mug out of my hand. _He sure doesn't hold back in getting his point across._ I get off of the bed and exit out of the room. Downstairs Dante is leaning far back in the chair, an open magazine on his face. A soft snore catches my attention as I tip toe past him. I cover my mouth and snicker before going into the kitchen. I still haven't eaten since getting here. I go through the fridge and find nothing but cold pizza. I growl in frustrastion and hear a yawn. Dante leans on the wall of the kitchen entrance.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I ask half-heartedly.

He shakes his head and digs through the virtually empty fridge. I walk into the office and go through his desk until I find a pen and paper. Looking up, there is the picture Dante was looking at before. A woman with long blonde hair and dressed in very vintage clothing with a soft smile on her face looks back at me. I walk over to the couch and start writing. Dante saunters back in holding a slice of cold pizza.

"Is that from my restaurant?"

"You don't own a restaurant." I roll my eyes and keep writing. "Emily gives me free food because I'm just that damn good lookin'. What are you writing?"

I scoff at him. "Is that legal? It's a grocery list."

"Only if it comes out of her pay check. What for?" Satisfying enough answer.

"If I'm going to be staying here for a whole week I should be able to eat something..." I look up from my list at Dante, who is chewing on the slice. "Something home made. Besides, I have to get Vergil some things to help him get better."

"How thoughtful of you." Dante falls back onto his chair, putting his feet up on the desk.

Ignoring him I put my finger up, signaling him to be quiet. "Here that?"

Dante looks around the room. "No."

"Exactly." I whisper. "It's the magic of tea and honey." I snicker to myself and lean back on the couch. Dante eyes me quizzically before opening his magazine and planting his face in it. "I think I'll go shopping after you bring me back to my apartment. The Snow Miser dragged me out before I had the chance to grab anything." I hear a snore from Dante and glare at him. "You suck at faking." I throw my pen at him and the magazine drops.

His eyes are shut and his head hanging. I snort and cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing too loudly. The sun is beginning to rise, bringing more light into the room. I go outside and sit on the porch. Taking a deep breath, I feel the cool and dewy morning air fill my lungs. This part of the city isn't as busy as where I live. Not the smartest location for a business. I watch the sun rise over the building tops and in between the skyscrapers. The cold cement conflicts with the warmth of the sun. I take another deep breath before walking back inside.

The sound of coughing from upstairs sends me to the kitchen to prepare another cup of my remedy. I walk through the office to the stairs and see Dante in the same position he was in when I went outside. Reaching the top of the stairs, I knock as warning and enter the room. Once again, Vergil is sitting up, pillow at his face. I sit on the side of the bed, and, as expected, his hatred for me seers through his icy eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that. I'm trying to help you, and after all you've done to me."

His well concentrated glare is broken by a series of coughs. I hand him the mug, which he takes more willingly than last time. A thin layer of sweat on his face, neck, and arms catches my attention._ He must have taken his trench coat off after I left_. Crossing the room, I look through a closet in the corner and find a cloth. I return to the bed and reach out to wipe the perspiration from his skin. He leans back just out of my reach.

"I'm not going to zap your brain." I say, a bit annoyed. He narrows his eyes at me and I try again. He doesn't move this time. I dab his forehead as he glares at me and let myself smile in front of him.

"You know, you're very stubborn." He barely lifts his head in protest before he coughs again, pressing his face into the pillow. "Don't get mad at me for this." Before he can answer I lean over him and press my lips to his forehead, then quickly pull away. His body goes stiff and I look at him, amazed. He's burning up. So much, in fact, I'm surprised he hasn't spontaneously combusted.

"I'll be right back." I stand up and leave the room, returning moments later with a bowl of iced water. "Take your vest off." I say, dipping the cloth into the bowl. I hear a low growl come from behind the pillow.

I shoot a warning glare at him and he glares right back. I turn back to the bowl and from the corner of my eye see Vergil unbuttoning his vest. He reluctantly takes it off and hangs it over his trench coat. Victory number two. I ring the cloth out and fold it in half before placing it on his forehead. He reaches up to hold the cloth and turns away from me. After getting another cloth, I dip it into the bowl. Having a mind of their own, my eyes find their way over at Vergil. Did I mention he has a body Greek Gods would be jealous of? The sheer definition of his muscles leaves me in awe. And the sweat glistening off of the ripples of his abs doesn't help. _Easy there, girl. _I shut my mouth and tear my eyes away, back to the cloth. I fold this one as well and lean over the bed. Vergil keeps his head turned the other way and I grab him by the chin, forcing him to face me. He sneers at me and I press the freezing cloth on his cheeks and over his nose. I look him in the eyes and match his glare with one of my own.

"Stop that." I snap at him and run the cloth over his eyelids. His mouth twists into a silent growl. I wonder if he's only putting on a show_._

"You should drink that before it gets too cold." I look down at the mug of tea. His grip around the cup tightens but his eyes stay on me. I exhale an agitated sigh and turn to the door. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave." He looks from me to the door, saying nothing. He raises the mug to his lips and I watch with victory as he swallows. _He's much easier to handle when he's like this._ His coughing ceases and he lays back in the bed, eyes on the ceiling. I take that as my que to leave.

* * *

Downstairs, Dante is now awake and standing at the pool table, a poolstick in hand. He places the end on the ground and eyes his next move. "What were you doing to him?"

"Nothing to make him hurt me, obviously."

He smirks and leans over the table, aiming for his next targetted ball. "Care to have me beat your lovely ass in pool?"

I raise an eyebrow at him and slip on my flats. "You? Beat me?" He smirks and looks his future competitor up and down. "Later. Can you take me home now? I'll come back, I promise." Dante nods and gives the upstairs room's door a quick glance.

He gives me a ride home via motorcycle and makes me promise to come back for Vergil. I roll my eyes and agree. Men can be so lazy. I wave him off and walk into my apartment. It doesn't take long for me to pack everything I need for a week. Of course when I finish and take a step back, I realize I've packed four bags. I'm going to have to change my plan. Sighing, I call a taxi and drag all four bags out the door. When I arrive back at Devil May Cry Dante looks hopeful as he looks up from his magazine. Upon seeing me he slumps back down.

"That was fast. Where's the food?"

"Nice seeing you, too. I had too much stuff, so I'm dropping it off, and now I'm going shopping."

"I thought you were a customer."

"Next time. He still upstairs?" I place my bags on the couch and Dante nods to me.

* * *

I head out to the store and buy more than what was on my list, for safe measures. Vergil may not eat much as far as I know, but Dante is a black hole. It's about noon when I return, shouting into a now empty office room,"I come bearing food!"

Dante is gone, probably on a job. He's never specified what his 'jobs' were. Sure, his business card said demon hunter, but that couls mean anything. My eyes float around, not looking at anything in particular. _Maybe he's a hit man._ Before anything else I change the wrapping on my arm. Cringing, I slowly pull the old bandaging away from my skin. It's slightly discolored and I gag. The doctor said the burns were only first degree, and so shouldn't scar too bad. I rub antiseptic on the damaged skin and rewrap it before I get a chance to vomit.

I put everything away other than a few things for soup. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. When I get no answer I open the door and see that the room is empty. I search the downstairs and knock on the bathroom door. Pressing my ear against door I listen carefully. Nothing.

"Vergil?" A rush of heat passes my feet and ankles. Puffs of steam come from underneath the door and I sigh. "Are you alright in there?" I hear a small splash of water and stand back. "Can you at least say something so that I don't keep thinking you've drowned? If you really can drown, I'll have to be the one to hear it from Dante, and I really dont want th-"

"Go away." An annoyed voice travels with the steam under the door.

"Thank you." I smile and turn into the kitchen to tend to the soup.

Half way in I'm cutting up some vegetables and I hear the door open. I turn to see a cloud of steam leave the bathroom, followed by Vergil. He uses the wall as a crutch as he walks, his other hand keeping the towel around his waist in place. I watch him until he has to cross the office, where there isn't anything for him to keep him balanced.

"Need any help?" I call to him and continue chopping.

"Shut the hell up, woman." He sounds exhausted just from speaking.

I stop what I'm doing and think about his suggestion. Why is he being rude again? I shrug it off and bring the knife down on the helpless celery. The stairs creek as he drags himself up to the room. I don't look, but the thought alone leaves me amused. The door slams shut and I dump the vegetables into the boiling water. Minutes later the front door swings open, hitting the wall. I peek out from the kitchen and see Dante walk in, stretching his arms to the heavens.

"You're my new lucky charm." He says with a smile, then eyes the knife in my hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said the next time someone came in it'd be a customer and sure 'nuf it was." He walks over to me and pokes me on the forehead. I swat him away with the unarmed hand and he sidesteps me to enter the kitchen. "She cooks, too!"

"I told you that I could."

"Anyone can pour a bowl of cereal. You actually **make **things?"

I roll my eyes and take out a bowl, pouring some of the soup into it. Dante watches me as I walk toward the staircase. He glances at the dripping bathroom and snorts. "He finally came out?"

I nod. "Yeah. Still hates me, though."

"Did he say that?" Dante asks with a smirk.

"No."

"Did he try to kill you again?"

"No. It's like he hates me just for existing." I shrug in mocking self pity, "All I've done is do him favors."

His face goes blank and then, slowly, his lips curve into an amused smile. "My brother likes a human!" He laughs and points at me. The immature gesture alone is agitating.

"Shut up, Dante." I turn my nose up at him and enter the room.

* * *

_Could Dante actually be right? Pretty stupid question for those who've read Changing Vergil. As for the rest of you; Stop! Dont go read it now, that's cheating!_

_Don't cha just want to buy Vergil a scooter? He's already got the white hair. No one would think he's too young for it. (Why am I making fun of him??)_

_Hope you enjoyed, and wait til what I have in store for youuuuu ;)_

_PS: You might have noticed, I changed the titles of the chapters. My friend accidentally got me into classical music so thats all I'll listen to XP_


	9. Fugue

Chapter 8

* * *

It's situations like this that makes sense why people should always knock before they enter a room. I pin myself against the wall, hands over my face. My many apologies are under heard by Vergil's stream of curses. Shaking, I press the front of my body harder against the wall and curse myself.

"Ignorant woman! Do you have no manners?" He shouts at me from across the room.

I let out a small cry of embarrassment and reach my hand out for the doorknob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I frantically run my hand up and down the wall. I hear him let out an aggravated sigh and the sound of the sheets moving around. I peek from behind my hand, still facing the wall, and see the shine of the metal knob in the darkened room. Taking a quick step towards it, my foot lands in the spilt bowl of soup. I feel myself falling forward. A quick yank of my hair leaves me crying out in pain, but not hitting the floor. I'm pulled backwards and land on my rear, grabbing at my head. Vergil lets go and stands back. I rub my stinging scalp and look through blurred eyes to him. He has the bed sheets wrapped around his waist, and eyes engulfed in anger. I cover my eyes again and curl forward. Vergil grabs me by the hair again and pulls me back.

"Stop doing that!" he growls and releases my hair. I uncover my eyes to see I was about to slam my own forehead into the soupy floor.

"I'm sorry!"

"And I said shut up!"

_Technically he didn't_. I'm about to apologize once more butI bite my tongue instead. I get up, keeping myself facing the wall. I grab the door handle and another apology is at the tip of my tongue. An arm wraps around my waist and I'm pulled backwards. My back hits Vergil's chest, sending a gasp from my lips instead. A chill runs through me and I can feel my jaw tighten. Neither of us talks nor moves and I finally let my held breath out. He hasn't snapped my neck or stabbed me, which is enough for me to relax somewhat. His grip around me loosens and I think he's about to let me go, when I feel his weight shift forward, in my direction.

"Vergil?" I look up as if I can see him over my head, and I almost can.

He doesn't answer, his slow and steady breath in my neck. Cautiously, I turn myself around. His eyes are shut, his head hangs slightly. It doesn't take long for me to figure out he's asleep. _Well that wasn't awkward._ I think to myself. From over his shoulder I can see the bed across the room. Great. I shake him by the arms and a soft groan leaves his lips. His eyes slowly open to crescent azure moons.

"Wake up!" I hiss through clenched teeth, still trying fully awaken him. His other arm snakes around me and pulls me against his chest. _Oh, god, not again..._

"I thought I told you to be quiet." He mummbles, shutting his eyes again. My eyes sift around as I wait for something, anything, to happen. I hear the door open and look over my shoulder to see a more than amused Dante.

"I told you!" He points and laughs.

"Get him off of me, Dante." I glare lasers at him and feel my body tense back up. He snickers and takes a few steps towards me and Vergil before coming to a halt. "What the hell are you doing?" I growl through my teeth. Dante snorts and covers his mouth.

"This is too good." He leans his weight onto one leg, arms crossed. "I should take a picture."

"Don't just stand there, help me! He's heavy, you know."

Dante shrugs. With a sigh he saunters over and literally grabs Vergil by the face and effortlessly throws him over to the bed. I watch, jaw ajar. Vergil doesn't wake up, even after that. I look over at Dante.

"Was that necessary?"

Dante rubs his hands together at his job-well-done. "Got him off you, didn't it?" He walks past me and out the door right at the repeatative knock on the front door signaling his pizza delivery, and right on time. I let out a heavy sigh as I turn to the soup flooded floor.

* * *

Half way into the day Dante leaves on another job, leaving me alone with Vergil once again. I sit in the office on the couch and spot a television in the back corner. I'd noticed the dark back of it, but never gave it a second thought since I haven't been around long enough to snoop. It's been long enough, so I walk over to it and turn the dial on it. The screen stays black and I stand back. I circle the giant screen and find a plug in the back. _That always helps._ Thankfully there is an outlet in the wall close by. I plug the television in and turn the dial again. All that comes up is black and white blur and static covering sound of a basic news channel. I press my ear against the volume and listen hard.

"Ano-ttack….down town city. -eaves three dead a- one severely injure-" I hit the screen in hopes of it coming in clearer. "...-parently no...-itnesses...bodies -ound....moring." The screen goes black and the television goes dead.

"That was helpful."

I cross the room and sit on the couch. What is it with everyone and thinking devils are attacking? There are way too many sci-fi movies coming out. We're in the city. There's always been violence here. It's probably some gang that are calling themselves devils. I snort and lean forward, bringing my knees to my chest. _What a stupid thing to do. People have no lives these days._

My eyes shift form the broken television up to the door. Vergil was asleep when I left after cleaning the mess I'd made. A wave of heat rushes up from my neck to my cheeks. How was I supposed to know he wasn't dressed? He was in there for quite some time before I went in. _Still, that doesn't justify my just barging in like that. He probably hates me so much more now, if that's even possible._ I tap my nails against my knees and look around the room. I'm not sure how many days I've been here. Maybe three? I lost track of time after Vergil had gotten sick.

Emily must be fuming, not having anyone to boss around. I close my eyes and shrug to myself. That's her own problem. If she were more considerate of others the last five bar tenders would have lasted longer than a week. I'm not even sure myself as to why I stuck around. Just look at where it's gotten me. Stuck in a house playing 'maid' for two white haired men, one psychotic, one dense as bricks, and both claiming to be devils.

"They'd better not be part of this gang thing." I hiss to no one in particular.

I walk over to Dante's desk and take a seat. I've never asked Dante what exactly his job was. He always answers 'devil hunting'. If these devils are gang members, is Dante with the police? _But he said he was a devil himself…. _I groan and tap my temples. All this devil nonsense is starting to get to me. I look through the desk and find blank papers, phone books, pens, an old pizza crust, but nothing informative. I glance around the room.

"This place is so boring!" I groan and cover my face.

"Stop whining."

I drop my hands and see Vergil walking down the stairs. I shut my mouth and watch him cross the room. He looks into the bathroom and glares over his shoulder at me.

"What have you done with my clothes?"

"I'm…washing them?" No answer ever seems good enough for this man. I ask the answer and wait for his insult. I take a look at his pants and realize he's wearing a pair of brown baggy pants that I've seen Dante wear on his so called 'lazy-days'. I hold in my amusement and stand up.

"Are you hungry?" I point into the kitchen.

He turns to me and gives me a skeptical look before going back up the stairs and closing the door.

"Someone's feeling better." I mumble to myself and sit back at the desk.

Minutes go by and boredom wastes no time grabbing hold of me. I decide on going for round two and enter the kitchen to prepare another bowl of soup. I climb the stairs and reach the landing before knocking on the door. This time I listen for permission to answer. A low grunt comes from the other side of the door and the knob turns. The door swings open, a gust of wind rushing past me. I smile and hold the bowl up as a peace offering.

"Good evening, stranger!" I try to sound as cheery as possible behind my mostly frightened self. "I come bearing soup." The door slams in my face and I let out a small choking sound. That didn't go as planned. I knock on the door again and Vergil practically rips the door from its hinges.

"What do you want you unbearably persistent human?!" He snarls at me.

I blink my wide eyes as I try to determine if that was an insult or not. Hey, persistence isn't always bad. I nod my head past him towards the room. He stands in my way and glares.

"I just want to give you this."

"I don't need nor want your pathetic uselessness. Leave." He slams the door in my face yet again. I sigh and turn around, looking down at the bowl.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." I mumble to myself as I walk down the stairs. The door swings open and I hear footsteps at the top of the stairs.

"What did you say?" His question drips with venom. I turn around as I reach the last step.

"I said you don't have to be embarrassed about what happened before, if that's your problem."

"Whatever you **think** happened had no affect on me whatsoever." He scoffs down at me.

"Then stop being so rude to me." I walk towards the kitchen. My hearts jumps as I hear his steps behind me. I place the bowl next to the sink as his footsteps reach the tiled floor. I shut my eyes, not knowing what pain he might inflict on me this time.

"You dare tell your superior what to do?"

I turn to him and let out a short laugh of amazement. "Superior? I don't remember such standards being set!" He crosses the kitchen to me and I feel myself shrink in fear. He slams his fist inches from me on the countertop, creating a whole in the stone. My heart races and I know I'm next. I lower my eyes to his chest and notice it's rising and falling quickly, his heavy breathing reflecting his anger. _Did I really upset him **that **much? I thought someone of his icy demeanor was too good to let others get to them._ I am so afraid of him, but at the same time overwhelming amusement is rising in the pits of my stomach.

"Say one more thing, woman." His warning is delivered in a harsh whisper.

I run my eyes up his chest until they reach his eyes. As I speak I feel as if another person has taken over me. I curse myself yet I can't help but to talk back to him. My heart skips, beating too fast to keep up a smooth rhythm. "Or else what?" I say in an equally harsh breath, a smile crossing my lips in both overwhelming fear and daringness. I mind as well stop breathing........now.

A sharp pain strikes the side of my face, my body reeling in the same direction before being pulled back. I stare wide eyed and breathless. My vision clears and metallic tasting liquid fills my mouth. Vergil glares at me, a small smirk on his lips. _Did he really just slap me?_ I glare daggers at him and spit blood in his face. His eyes widen in shock and disgust and he reaches for my neck. I grab his hand and bite it before kicking him the in the stomach. I drop to the floor and scramble through the opening in between his feet, crawling for the office room. I yelp as Vergil grabs me by the waist and hauls me over his shoulder.

"Vile, putrid, useless, waste of oxygen…" His voice rumbles in rage I have knowingly brought on. I cover my eyes, not wanting to know what he might do next. He tosses me from his shoulder and I hit something hard. I open my eyes and see he's dropped me on Dante's desk. He stands close enough that I can't escape. Keeping his emotionally uninhibited eyes on me, his head nudges toward the phone.

"Go ahead, call for help."

I stare at him, mouth ajar, heart pounding. Is he just playing with me now? I slowly turn my eyes from him to the phone. Reaching out, I take the phone and put it to my ear, grabbing the base of it and placing it on my lap to dial a number. An evil smirk crosses his lips. With a gasp I grab the entire phone system and hit Vergil across the face with it. The phone makes all sorts of ringing noises out of synch with the ones in my head and I make a run for the door. It swings open in front of me and Dante walks in. His smile drops as he looks from his brother to me. I stand breathless in front of him before finding my words.

"H-He-He's trying to kill me!" I shout, pointing to Vergil.

He growls and turns to me fully. "You insolent little-"

"Can't we all just get along?" Dante sighs and walks past me, into the kitchen. I stay close behind him and Vergil grabs me by the arm.

"Dante!" Dante shakes his head and opens the fridge. Vergil snickers and presses me against the wall. "Dante, help me!"

"No can do, missy. I have a feeling you started this one. Are those my pants?"

"What?!" I scream, kicking wildly at Vergil as he he covers my mouth.

Dante peeks his head out from the kitchen. "Don't kill her, Vergil. I know this is your idea of flirting and all, but what fun is it when the girl your chasing is dead?"

Vergil keeps his eyes on me and sneers at Dante. "That, brother, **is** the fun part."

My eyes widen horror and I bite the paml of his hand repeatedly in attempt to free myself. Was this the plan the whole time? Get the girl here and kill her? Vergil bends his knee, pressing both my legs against the wall and leaving me defenseless. I have no idea of what he might do, one of his hands occupid covering my mouth, the other holding both my wrists together, resulting in him having one free leg. Still, I feel like **my** hair might turn white from all of this stress. Dante sighs again and walks into the office. He effortlessly punches Vergil in the stomach. Vergil coughs and curses his brother.

"Didn't want to hit you while you're down, but you're getting way to into it." Dante raises a brow at me as I catch my breath.

Vergil stands and gives me another glare before taking a step towards me. I press myself against the wall and Dante calls Vergil's name in warning. He turns and growls at his brother. "Tell that human to watch her mouth."

Dante smirks and shakes his head before going back into the kitchen. "I'm thirsty." He sighs.

Vergil turns back to me and I tense up. My eyes dart back and forth between him and the kitchen. His eyes scan me up and down and I can't help but to feel like a lamb being cornered by a wolf. I swallow hard, the metallic taste of blood from my lip almost makes me gag. He scowls at me, a smirk threatening the corners of his mouth. I watch him unblinkingly as he walks back up the stairs and into the room. Before shutting the door he throws one last threatening glance at me.

I slide down against the wall as I take a deep sigh in relief. My heartbeat falls back into rhythm, my body no longer pumping with adrenaline. Bringing my hand to my mouth I feel inside for missing teeth. Fortunately, they're all still in tact. Other than the one hit Vergil hadn't put a scratch on me, which sadly is a good thing to me. I get up and walk into the kitchen and see Dante finishing off a can of some class of vegetable juice. Filling a glass with water, I rinse my mouth and spit into the sink.

"So how was your day?" Dante asks simply. My hands on the sink, I turn to him and nod towards the hole in the countertop. He smiles innocently and I glare at him.

"All I did was offer him a bowl of soup!"

"Did you ask if he was allergic?" Dante snickers as I throw the rest of the water from the glass at him.

"Unbe-fucking-lievable. I drop a quarter and the man has to choke me."

"I told you he likes you."

"No." I put the glass in the sink and wave my finger in the air in correctness. "No, he likes to see me bleed."

"Same thing." Dante shrugs and takes another can out, popping it open. I peer at him and run my tongue along the fresh cut in my mouth.

"So what do I do?"

"Don't fight back."

"I value my life, thanks."

"Fighting back will only provoke him. You're giving him something to chase, not that I blame him." He winks.

My jaw drops in amazement. "You make it sounds like this is totally normal! I'm giving him something to chase because I'm running from being killed!"

Dante chuckles and lifts the can to his lips. "He wasn't going to kill you."

"I'd rather not stick around to prove your theory." I walk into the office and begin packing my bags.

"You're leaving?" Dante leans against the frame of the kitchen entrance, now frowing.

I violently stuff a shirt into a bag and zip it up. "Of course, I'm leaving! I'm not going to put my life in danger every day!"

"Sienna, he didn't mean it like that-"

"Bullshit!" I put my bags over my shoulders and hastily leave the building. Dante follows me out and I put my hand in the air to hail a cab. Dante grabs me hand and pulls me towards the office.

"Please, Sienna. You're the only one who can get through to him at this point." His ocean blue eyes are filled with desperation. I look away and pull my hand away, holding it back up.

"Sorry, Dante. This is too much for me. I came here to watch over someone harmless for one night, not to stay and cure your psychopathic brother for however long it takes." His eyes falter, my words doing some damage to him.

"I had to get you here somehow. He saw you first, back in the forest-"

I whip my head in his direction. "How do you know about that?"

"He talks in his sleep, you know that by now. He came to you for help."

"To find and kill you."

"He could have chosen anyone. He could have found me by himself."

A taxi pulls up and I open the back door. I toss a bag in and Dante reaches in front of me, catches it, and holds it behind himself.

"What are you doing?" I shout in aggravation.

"Being desperate and pathetic. Please just give him another chance?"

"I gave him days worth of chances!"

"Any day now, lady." The cab driver looks over the front seat at me.

"Just give me a minute!" I shout over my shoulder at him. He grumbles and turns back to the wheel. I take my other bags and throw them into the back seat. "Like I said, I didn't know what I was getting myself into." I snatch the bag from behind him and get into the cab. "Find some other girl to do you dirty work." I slam the door and the driver hit's the gas. I don't dare turn to see the expression on Dante's face.

* * *

(Third Person, Devil May Cry)

Dante stands at the sidewalk's edge as the yellow cab drives off. His brows furrow in frustration as he storms back into Devil May Cry. He slams the door behind himself and heads up the stairs. Kicking the door open, he sees his brother stand and dodge the large plank of wood.

"Nice going, you asshole! You chased off your only help!" Dante clenches his fists tightly as he shouts.

Vergil barely gives his brother a glance as he pushes his hair back. "I don't need a human's assistance with anything." His voice is cool and collected.

"We'll see about that, when you lose your mind once again and pull something stupid! Jesus, at least while Sienna was here you'd stay in one place."

A low rumble erupts from Vergil's throat. Humans by no mean would ever have a positive effect on him. Even if their mortal blood created half of his being, they were disgusting insects that needed a good squashing. Who praises cockroaches? It was only coincidence that he was completely sane around her. Hatred was enough to keep one's mind on a narrow path. He wasn't about to convince himself otherwise.

Dante storms out of the room and down the stairs. He looks at the now unoccupied couch and curses his brother. It wasn't exactly his first priority to keep her around for Vergil's sake. Her company makes him feel normal. She's one of the only girls he's met who hasn't wanted to jump on his dick. Now she's gone. He walks over to his desk and takes a seat, propping his feet up. He could always go to her apartment. No, too stalker-like. The restaurant? No, too sketchy. There's defiantly no way he could convince Vergil to get her. She would never come back willingly. He pauses mid thought and a smirk crosses his lips. He picks up the phone and dials. The phone rings before a high pitch voice picks up the other end.

"Hello?"

Dante leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest, the phone in the crook of his neck. "Emily, what's up?"

* * *

(1st person, Sienna)

I arrive back at my apartment just before nightfall. Lugging all of my bags up the stairs is a chore, but I get the job done. I enter my apartment and drop the bags. Darkness consumes the kitchen, the only light being streaks of moonlight in the living room. With a flick of the light switch on the wall, the apartment takes shapes and colors. I walk into my bedroom and collapse onto my bed. _I was right to leave. Otherwise I would have been killed._ I repeat the thought through my head, convincing myself I am right. A glance at the clock tells me it's not even nine. I roll onto my back and eye the door. I tilt my head to see if any stranger in red or blue might be standing there. I close my eyes and shake my head. _Of course they won't come after me. I'd call the cops on their asses._ Another unbelievable thought.

I go into the bathroom and examine my wrapped arm. It hasn't been hurting lately. Old blood stains threaten to leak though the surface of the wrappings. I turn to the bathtub and plug the drain as I run warm water. When the tub is full I undress and step in slowly to let my body adjust to the warmth. Not even ten minutes into the bath I hear a muffled ringing from inside my purse. I reach over the edge and pull out a go phone I'd purchased the day I went grocery shopping. No one has called it until now, almost letting me forget about it. I flip open the phone, still leaning over the edge of the tub.

"Hello?"

"Sienna!" An oddly pleasant high pitch calls out from the end of the line.

"Yes, Emily?" I lean my chin against the cold fiberglass and shut my eyes.

"I'm just calling to inform you that you are in the final days of your two week's notice."

"What!?" I sit up, almost dropping the phone into the water.

"Dante was kind enough to call and apologize for not hearing from you personally. He gave me this number so I decided to give you a call myself. Tomorrow is you last day, but I wouldn't even bother coming in if I-"

"'Kay, bye." I shut the phone and drop it into my purse. "Fucking Dante. You think you can get me that easily?" I sink back into the warm bathwater, submerging the bottom half of my face. I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

_s/n: Anyone mind the third person bit? I know it was a tad random, but I felt like you had to know what happened after Sienna left, though not much was said._

_Think Sienna's gone for good? That'd be a strange story if she was, but who knows how my mind works? I doooo_

_Hope you enjoy, R&R,_

_Charlie_


	10. Fate

Chapter 9

* * *

Windows of surrounding skyscrapers reflect the earth's natural light, creating multiple suns. People flood the streets, as they would any other day. The oncoming cold seasons only affect the civilians' attire, nothing more. Shifting the purse hanging from my shoulder, I observe everyone through hidden eyes, oversized sunglasses shielding me from all. Turning swiftly on my knee high boots, I enter a coffee shop on the corner.

It's been thirteen days since my departure from Devil May Cry, from Dante's constant picking on me, from Vergil's insanity. Thirteen full days, but who's counting? Taking a seat at a nearby corner window, I place my latte on the round color-blocked table and open my laptop. Opening an internet window, I begin to job search, yet again. This has been my life for twelve of those thirteen days; wake up, complete small errands, search for jobs, go to bed. This is my normal life. Life isn't boring, however normal sure is.

A long sigh leaves my lips before I bring my caffeine rich drink to them. Taking a small sip, I place it on the table, eyes reverting back to my laptop. My brows furrow, confusion sending my eyes on a frenzy as I look for what could be causing the screen to freeze suddenly. I tap rapidly at random keys, lift it, shake it. The screen goes black and for a moment I think that just maybe I forgot to charge it last night. I'm wrong.

A small, red-clad, ivory-haired cartoon figure skips across the screen, stopping just in the middle. He throws up a hand in a peace sign just before the word 'virus' crosses the screen. The little cartoon throws a shiny silver stick at the screen, my guess is it's his 'sword', and the screen digitally cracks before the laptop dies completely. Stunned, I sit silent and unmoving. Jaw hanging, eyes wide, I let out a sharp breath. _That's impossible,_ I think, _He couldn't be smart enough to hack my computer!_ Gritting my teeth, I refrain myself from throwing the ruined electronic device across the coffee shop. I pull my sunglasses down over my now fiery eyes, and exit the shop. On my way home I stop into a pawn shop and sell the laptop, making a well needed three hundred dollars._ I wont let him get me that easily._ I smile thoughtfully.

* * *

Back at my apartment, I pace back and forth in the living room. Dante wasn't that smart. He just…wasn't. Vergil wouldn't do something so immature. That, I'm positive of. _Don't let him bother you, he isn't here remember?_

"No duh, he's not here." I argue with myself verbally.

_Then stop pacing. Your working yourself up._

"I'm not pacing. I'm…exercising."

_You dork._

Mentally throwing my thoughtful self out the fifth story window, I cross the room and pick up a cheap cell phone I bought earlier and dial. The phone rings for some time, but no one answers. Hanging up, my fingers quickly redial the number. Again, the phone rings for some time, only this round it picks up.

"Stop calling."

"You-" I stop myself, the voice of the opposite line reprocessing. This voice was deep, and very irritated. I pull the phone away from my ear, eyeing it as if I can see through to the location of the answerer. "Vergil?"

"Who is this?" He sounds suspicious, as if no one knew who he was-much unlike Dante.

Bringing the phone back to my ear I look over at the clock. I'm surprised he's even awake. A sharp ping of irritation enters me as well. Of all the times he could have answered the phone while I was around, he does it now. A click is followed by the dull hum of he dead line. I scoff, hitting redial once more.

"Get this through your thick skull-"

"It's Sienna." The other end goes silent. I imagine he's looking at the phone the same way I was only moments ago. "Sienna. The girl you tried to kill two weeks ago, the day before that, and the day before that, too." His only response is silence. _Don't tell me he honestly doesn't remember me!_ "Where is Dante?" I ask, changing subjects to the main point of my call.

"I don't care."

"Do you know if he might be back soon?"

"I don't care." He repeats. I can just feel the growing annoyance in his tone. I take in a deep breath, knowing he can't hurt me from there,

"Listen you-" And before I can even get another word out the line goes dead, "-jerk."

Crossing the room, I take a seat, folding my legs underneath myself. The smirk returns to my lips as I dial again, this time, a different number. _You won't get away that easily._ I snicker malevolently as the image of Dante's ever so shocked face materialized in my mind.

* * *

One eye closed, I focus my ever so shaky hand on the last stroke of the brush. The scent of fresh chemicals fills my nose, nonetheless a smile crosses my lips . Nails now stained like wine, I blow on my fingers careful not to smudge the polish. A loud thumping from the stairwell echoes throughout the hall of the apartment building. I scoff to myself and shake my hand back and forth as if waving to someone right in front of me.

Lifting the remote with my dry hand, I flick through the channels. _Reruns __**again**__._ I sigh outwardly, looking for one I've seen only three times before; three times less than any other show. The thumping comes to a sudden halt and I mute the television. It sounds like it's stopped right outside…

The front door flies, slamming into the opposite wall of the kitchen. Stunned, I drop to the floor and roll underneath the coffee table. The clicking sound of boots on the kitchen's tiled floor is hushed as they cross over to the carpet of the living room. Peeking out from the tablecloth I spot my purse on a side table across the room. I curse myself and titlt my head upwards, a pair of two black boots only inches from my face. I consider making a run for my phone, when the table lifts away from me, and a big hand grabs me by the shirt.

Screaming and kicking, another hand clasps over my mouth. I open my eyes to see Dante, looking anything but chipper. He removes his hand as I stop screaming and throws me over his shoulder, heading back out the door. Placing my hands on his back, I lift myself and look over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?! This is kidnapping!"

Ignoring me, he exits my apartment, with me shouting over his shoulder. The door across the hall opens, an older woman sticking her head out. She gives me a frightened look and I jam my elbow into Dante's back. He barely slows his pace as I wave to the old woman,

"Sorry Mam, my cousin is so eager to visit me! I'll be back later, so don't call the cops please!" I babble, hoping she understood me.

Her expression changes to confusion as she nods and pulls back into her apartment, shutting the door. Once outside, Dante flings me over his motorcycle and takes off without a word.

* * *

We arrive at Devil May Cry, and Dante's attitude hasn't changed. I let myself off of the bike and brush myself off.

"If this is about the phone call it was only a joke."

Dante turns, giving me a look that shuts me up. "This is nothing to joke about."

He opens the door and practically throws me in first, then follows. I slam my back against the wall, covering my nose and mouth. The saccharine sweet scent of Vergil's blood is overwhelming. My eyes fall upon multiple surfaces of the room covered in the fresh crimson fluid. A quick movement forces my eyes to the corner of the room. The splattering of liquid hitting the wooden floor echoes across the room

* * *

_Thanks everyone for the reviews, they inspire me to be a better writter/faster updater -heavenly sigh-_

_Hope you all enjoy/continue to enjoy, R&R!!_

_Charlie_


	11. Sleepers Wake

Chapter 10

* * *

My vision blurs in and out and I have to turn away. Vergil shouts profanities at who-knows-what, blood covers him from head to toe. I look up at Dante, who is wearing the same expression as me, and he motions for me to go to Vergil. Slowly I begin taking cautious steps around the room, avoiding any puddles of blood. I'm only feet away from him and the smell of his blood has me gagging. His hand moves through his hair, dragging forward, ripping the skin of his scalp to his forehead. I cough, vomit rising in the back of my throat.

"Vergil," my voice is muffled by my hand, still pressed hard against my mouth.

Dropping a hand from his reddened hair, he turns to me. A gasp of horror passes through my fingers and into my lungs. Blood flows from deep cuts along what used to be perfect features. I drop my eyes, not wanting to see him so…_destroyed_. The gashes are everywhere; his face, neck, chest and even hands. Regaining some part of myself, I take a step toward him. A deep growl erupts from the back of his throat. Visibly trembling, I take another step. My fingers touch the blood soaked skin of his chest and his overheated body tenses.

I force my eyes up to his. He stares back down at with widened, crazed eyes. For a moment it seems like he remembers me, but then his lips curl back into an animalistic snarl. He lashes out, wrapping his bloody hand around my neck. The soles of my feet slide back on the floor as he distances me. Staying as calm as I possibly can, I reach back to him, this time running my fingertips across his torn cheek.

"I only want to help you," I struggle to get the words out.

His grip tightens, causing me to wince. Behind me I can hear Dante shift, ready to stop anything deadly that might happen next. Already the inch deep gashes on his face have stopped bleeding, now beginning to heal. In attempt to loosen his grip, I keep one hand on the one around my neck, my fingers digging into his.

"I promise I'll help you," I gasp, my air supply limited.

Cloudy blue eyes clear up just before they close. Simultaneously Vergil lets go of me, and the two of us hit the floor. I sit up, kneeling beside him and roll him over onto his back. Dante bounds across the room to help and examines his brother. Although the deep red liquid covers him, I can see that all of the gashes have almost healed.

"What are you…?"

From the corner of my eye I see Dante turn his head to me, then back down to Vergil. Wrapping his arm underneath his brother's, he raises Vergil up and drags him into the bathroom. I hurry ahead and turn on the shower. The water sprays out, steam appearing as soon as it comes into contact with Vergil's skin. The blood washes away, revealing his smooth alabaster skin.

"Can you get his pants?" Dante asks over his shoulder as he lifts the top half of his brother into the tub.

"I, uh…" My eyes dart back and forth between the two. A knock at the front door catches my attention and Dante is already out of the bathroom.

"I'll occupy them." He says, closing the door.

I turn back to Vergil, old blood still running from his hair, down his shoulders. I wait a moment, hoping Dante will return quickly so he can take care of this. The front door closes but no footsteps return. _It's nothing to freak out about._ I take in a deep breath and kneel next to the bathtub. Keeping my eyes on Vergil's face I bring my hands down to his pants, unzipping them. _It's no big deal, nurses do this sort of thing all the time._ Narrowing my eyes to blur my vision, I slowly move my eyes down and sigh in relief. Moving down to the end of the tub, I tug his pants from his ankles exposing Vergil's black briefs.

I toss the blood and water soaked pants onto the floor and look back up. Vergil's eyes remain shut, but his brows are furrowed together in what looks like worry. I inch up to him and observe him, his expression unchanging. All of the cuts are completely gone, leaving no scars as if nothing had happened. _But what really had happened?_ What human being claws themselves up like that? _Then again, what human being heals like that…_

Bringing my hand to his hair, I run my fingers through it to wash out the blood. I lean over the tub, using my other hand as well. I can't bring myself to understand what would make him act so strange. He is always trying to kill me, not hurt himself. I wonder who he was yelling at when I arrived with Dante. Human, or whatever he is, it wasn't normal.

His lips open slightly and he emits a low groan. Looking down from his now clean hair I see his eyes slowly open, a duo of aquamarine eyes focus on me. For a moment we stare at each other, motionless.

He grabs both of my wrists and I try to stand as he pushes me away, resulting in my slipping from the puddle forming under the pants. I fall over the tub's edge and Vergil lets go of me as I entangle myself in the curtain and crash down on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouts, realizing he's barely dressed.

I smile nervously at him from my plastic cocoon, now soaked from the still running shower.

* * *

Vergil sits on the edge of the bathtub, a towel draped over his head, another wrapped around his waist. I rub the towel over his hair gently as he slumps forward.

"I have no memory of this." He says in a low voice, his face hidden by the towel.

"I think it's better that way," I reply.

Too weak to do anything about my presence, Vergil is forced to tolerate me. He doesn't answer my statement, leaving a long silence, something I didn't want while around him.

"Maybe you were talking to a ghost?"

"No," He raises one shoulder, only for it to fall limply at his side, "I'm positive whatever it was, it was nothing false like some spirit."

I stop drying his hair, but keep the towel on his head, "Vergil, were you really in Hell?"

His body tenses, and I regret asking him. I wonder if it's true, if it's possible, and what he might have done to deserve going somewhere so horrible. Then again, he must have done something good to be able to return here.

"I should still be there," His voice is lower than before, barely audible.

I stare at him for a long time, wondering why he would say such a thing. Most people feared Hell, if not death itself. Could he really have done something so bad to even wish being there? I drop my hands and sit in front of him, crossing my legs.

"You know, I used to think I belonged in Hell."

His head rises slightly, a sign he's listening. I smile softly as I make my sad recollection.

"When I was little, I used to live in the country. I liked it out there. It was always quiet and it was just me and my best friend, Alex. We played together everyday and we would go on these adventures in the woods,"

I hurry along to my point before Vergil gets completely restless.

"Anyway, one day we were out later than usual. On our way out of the woods we were attacked by a bunch of stray dogs. I was so scared, but Alex knew a quick way out, and she said if we ran fast enough I'd make it home safe,"

I feel my smile fade as I continue, remembering now how she had said 'I' would make it out safe, not 'we',

"We ran, and it as the most terrifying thing in my life. Alex stayed behind me making sure I got out first. Then I didn't hear her voice anymore. I remember turning around to see where she was, and she was gone. The dogs were gone, too. I went back to find her, hoping maybe she was hiding or found another way out."

I sigh, looking at my trembling hands as the memory becomes vivid,

"When I came to an opening I saw Alex. One of the dogs was gnawing on her neck. She was still alive, but barely. I ran to get help, but she must have died once I left because when the help came, she was long gone. My point is, I thought it was my fault. I couldn't help her, I didn't help her. I thought if anything I deserved to die, not her. I convinced myself I belonged in Hell. My parents tried to tell me nothing could be done. After all, we were just two kids."

A movement from Vergil makes me look up at him. I can't read his expression, the towel still masking his face.

"It took me forever to come to terms with the truth and forgive myself. We **were** just kids. I don't think Alex would want me to do anything other than live happily. That is what she died for, after all."

I smile at the memory of my old friend and move my legs underneath myself, then rise to my feet. Vergil looks up at me, the towel falling to his shoulders. He looks confused, angry almost. I'm not sure why he would be cross with me for any reason.

"Do you think this friend of yours would forgive you?" He asks coldly.

A gently smile returns to my lips and I give a short nod, "I know she already has, a long time ago." I pick up the damp pants from the floor and turn to the door of the bathroom. "I'll go wash these for you."

I leave the room and enter the office, only to be met with the blood-stained walls and floor. I bring Vergil's pants into the laundry room and return to the office. Right to my side is Dante, back against the wall, eyes half shut.

"Thank you," he says softly.

I smile and shrug, "No problem. It's not like I'm the one who carried him in there."

"That's not what I-"

When I turn to him he smiles, shaking his head. "Never mind."

I raise a brow and sigh as I observe the room. "I take it you won't be cleaning this?"

Dante strolls over to the front door and places a sign up reading 'Closed' then walks onto the front step.

"I think I have a date with Emily."

He smirks, giving me a two fingered salute and closes the door. I snort and walk into the kitchen. Filling a bucket with warm soap and water, I find the mop and roll up my sleeves.

* * *

_Did you guys get the point of Sienna's story? Or did it sound like just a random thing??_

_Thanks to my beta for resurrecting -haha-_

_Hope you all enjoyed :)_


	12. Figure This Out

Chapter 11

* * *

Now a deep brown, the scorched skin on my arm is finally beginning to heal. As if it were the first time I'd seen it, I turn my arm over and over again as I observe the shine of the ruined skin, wondering if it will stay like this forever. The throbbing has ceased, no longer reminding me constantly of the pain. It's been long enough that I don't feel that wrapping my arm is necessary. After the incident in the bathroom the last bandage I had was ruined, anyway.

Tilting my head back, I look up at my crossed ankles on Dante's desk. It's late, almost midnight. It's not like I'm worried he's been attacked, but he did say he had a date with Emily. I wince at the thought. _I hope he was joking._ If that's what the guy's into, he must have a miserable love life.

I look over my shoulder and balance on the back legs of the chair. My eyes rest on the corner Vergil was standing in earlier. What was over there that he was yelling at? Shivers run down my arms just at the memory of his blood soaked rage. Shaking it off, I avert my eyes to the top of the stairs. After I finished cleaning the front of the shop, I had to help Vergil up to his room. I could only imagine he would be sleeping now. _But what if he's having nightmares?_ My brows furrow as I consider checking on him. _He's an adult, Sienna, don't be stupid._

Looking back down at my arm, I wonder what it would be like to be able to heal as fast as he did. It seemed impossible, but it had happened, and I had witnessed it. _Does this mean he really is a devil?_ I ponder the thought. I've never met a devil, but I've never met a ghost, either, and those seem real to me. _If Vergil really is a devil, that means Dante is too. But isn't he a devil hunter?_

As I mimic his usual seated position, I bend my arm behind my head and lean back, holding the injured one up in front of my face. Closing one eye, I shape my fingers like a gun and aim my index finger at the door.

"Sienna, Devil Huntress and Tamer." I smirk as I mumble the title of my imaginary film. The front door opens and Dante walks in, mouth open in a yawn. "Pow." I pull my index finger up as if firing the gun, then blow on the tip.

Dante walks across the room and stands next to the chair, leaning over me. "My seat."

He says simply. I hop up from the chair and sit on the desk, a little towards the end. Dante wings his legs over and they rest on the desk, the way I had just seconds ago. He folds both arms behind his head and closes his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"How was the date with Emily?"

"The what?" He opens one eye, raising his brow slightly.

"The date with…where were you?"

"I had something to take care of," his eye shuts and he doesn't say more about the subject. "How is he?"

"Sleeping, I think." I say, looking up at the stairs. My eyes roll back over to Dante. "What made you think I would be able to help him?"

Dante shrugs, not opening his eyes.

"Do you know what or who he was talking to?"

"No."

"He said he doesn't remember anything happening. One minute he's in his room, the next I'm on top of him in the bathtub."

Now Dante opens both his eyes, looking directly at me.

"That came out wrong." I say, pointing an accusing finger at him.

The both of us sit in silence. I lean backwards, resting my back against the desktop, swinging my legs from the edge. It's strange how Dante won't tell me anything. At least, that's what it feels like. I'm sure he knows what was happening with Vergil, but how he knew I'd be able to stop him from doing anymore damage was a mystery to me. I close my eyes and try to think of anything either of these two men might have said or done that could be a clue. _Everything suspicious, yet so obvious. Maybe I'm the one who is lying._ Legs still swaying to and fro, I sigh, the raising of my chest causes my necklace to slide from my chest off to my collarbone.

"Do you really hunt devils?"

"Yeah." He says, another yawn leaving his lips.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Aren't you a devil?"

He gives a short, tired laugh, "So you're saying you're a believer now?"

I don't say anything back. It's a yes or no answer. I'm still in between. Opening my eyes, I turn my head. Over Dante's boots I can see the picture of the woman he said is his mother.

"She was killed by devils." He says matter-of-factly. I stop moving my legs. _So he kills devils because his mother was killed by devils, and Vergil hates humans because…? _I look around for a picture of what could possibly be his father but find none. He's never mentioned him, either.

"Was your father killed by humans?"

Dante smirks, but I don't see the humor. "Not exactly."

"Why does Vergil hate humans so much?"

"Our mother was human," I lift myself up, now confused.

"Our father was a devil," He explains.

"Vergil hates half of himself?"

"Something like that."

"Do you hate half of yourself, too?"

Dante cocks his head in the opposite direction of me, his hair moving out of his eyes for a moment. Just then I see a hint of grief behind those crystal blue orbs. "Why would I hate myself? The ladies love me." He sighs, "Anything else?"

Silence enters the room once more, as I soak in what I can. Dante and Vergil are half devil, half human, each not fancying half of their species. I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on one.

"Did your father have white hair, too?"

Dante stares at me, a smirk at the edge of his lips, "You're a very strange girl, you know that?"

"You're the strange one." I say, pointing to his hair.

"But I'm damn good looking, so I'm good to go. You on the other hand," He chuckles as I kick the leg of his chair.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" I point to his room. Dante smirks and raises one brow. "Don't tell me you don't need sleep, either." His smirk widens. "Oh, that's just stupid!" He puts his finger to his lips and eyes Vergil's room.

"We don't **need **to sleep. Unless we aren't in the best of conditions, that is."

I nod, pursing my lips to keep quiet. Following his gaze, I turn to my head to the upstairs door. As if reading my mind, Dante speaks up,

"You should go check on him."

I look back at him then run my finger back and forth on the desk. "Why? He's probably sleeping. It's not like he's a kid who's afraid of the dark, or-"

"Just shut up and check on him."

"Why don't you?" I ask, raising my head as he stands and walks to the door of his room.

"Do you really think he want's another guy comforting him?"

I let out a sigh of defeat as Dante closes the door behind him. Now alone in the dark room, I stand from the desk. My feet stop at the bottom of the stairs and I turn around. _He's fine. He hasn't made a sound since going up there!_ I pace back and forth at the bottom of the steps, crossing one arm over my stomach, my other hand tapping my cheek._ But what if he's hurting himself again?_ My feet stop again and I look up at the door. _What if he jumped out the window!?_ I stare up the staircase, wondering if I should bother going upstairs or search the streets. _No,_ my mind argues with me again, _Even if he did jump, it wouldn't kill him._ I turn away from the stairs, then stop once more, _Or would it? What if he ran away?_ I turn and take a step on the first stair, _Just go up there already and put this case to rest, damnit!_

Nodding to myself, I finally begin my journey up the stairs. The old wooden case creaks with each step, making me all the more anxious when I reach the top. Not even bothering to stir up another inward argument, I turn the knob and open the door. The room is pitch black, as expected at this time of night. I can't make out any shapes, but have been in here enough times to know where everything is placed. Holding my hands out in front of me as seeing aides, I slowly slide my feet across the floor.

Somewhere to my right I can hear the sound of Vergil sleeping. Deep breathes in followed by long and heavy exhales. I find the edge of the bed, then the corners of the wooden stand. The palms of my hands slide across the stand, feeling nothing but the smooth surface. I nod to myself, remembering I threw the lamp at him. It's no surprise he wouldn't replace it, always sitting in the dark even during the day.

Only half of my worries cleared, I at least want to see him to make sure he's alright. I reach forward and run my fingers along the blinds, finding the plastic piece to unravel them. Moonlight streams into the room, illuminating it in a natural pale blue light. I kneel next to the bed, careful not to make any loud noises. Vergil is turned away from the window, his ashen locks strewn across his eyes. Other than the rising and falling motion from his breathing, he doesn't move. Under him, the bed is still made. I tilt my head, wondering why he wouldn't just sleep under the blanket.

I smile and think maybe it's laziness, that he doesn't feel like making it everyday like any child who has to get up for school. _No, he's defiantly not lazy. _Sitting up, I take another seat on the side of the bed, slightly leaning over him. His brows are pulled together like before, as if he is trying to concentrate or he can't understand something. Almost instinctually, I run my fingers through that irresistibly soft hair, moving it away from his features. Warmth rises to my face and I pull away. Now that I feel like a creeper, I stand from the bed.

Just as I begin to twist the window piece to turn the blinds shut, Vergil stirs, turning onto his back. His eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the room's new lighting. He only stares at me, not saying anything, not moving. I step away from the window and see his features more clearly. He watches me as if I were something he's never seen before.

I shift uncomfortably and smile softly, whispering, "I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry I woke you up. Do you need anything?"

He slowly shakes his head, now eyeing me peculiarly.

"Are you feeling any better?"

He nods once, not blinking.

"Well then, I'll just…go now." I shut the blinds on the window and inch toward the door as I reach maximum awkwardness. "Again, sorry to wake you."

He barely open his mouth, then shuts it as if thinking better of what he might have said.

"You're sure you don't need anything?"

He frowns, giving me a cold look. Unsure if I offended him or have gotten on his last nerve, I open the door.

"Come here." He says quietly, a hint of harshness in his voice. I nod and return to the bedside.

He doesn't speak, but motions to the bed. I take a seat, obeying him. His eyes run up and down my arm, but no pity shows in them.

"I hate the way you smell."

"What?" I move away from him, surprised and offended.

"It's too potent."

"I only used one sprits," I say, referring to my usual perfume.

"Not that, you idiot, your human scent."

I frown and stand, "Well I'm sorry I stink so badly."

A smirk plays across Vergil's lips, "I said potent, not pungent."

I eye the door, ready to leave if he insults me one more time. "I don't think there's anything I can do about that."

"There is," he says, sounding suggestive. I blink rapidly as I catch on late.

"No, thank you."

"I'm not offering anything, woman."

"My name is Sienna." I sigh, knowing I'll have to tell him again in the very near future.

His smirk fades, turning into its usual straight line. "If there isn't anything you want, I'll be going. And I probably won't be back for a very, very, very long time." I say, putting extra emphasis on the last 'very'.

Leaning back against the headboard, he doesn't seem impressed. I thought this would shock him, worry him even. Look at what happened the last time I left! I cross my arms over my chest and wait for him to say whatever it is he needs to and get out. No use trying to change someone when they're this stuck in their own ways. I bet I could have saved him from Hell, and he'd kill me because he thinks he belongs there. I raise a brow, my eyes connecting with his aquamarine ones.

"Well?"

"You're a fool to think your friend would forgive you." He says flatly, now sitting straight up.

My hands drop to my sides and I struggle to find my breath, "What did you say?"

"You were weak. You still are. Instead of trying to save her, you ran."

"I went to get help." I raise my voice, placing my hands on my chest, "What else could I have done?"

"Did you even consider avenging her death?"

"By what, killing the dogs? And then what?" My heart begins to pound. "Killing them wouldn't bring her back, and yes. Yes, I had considered killing them. Of course I would! She was my best friend and damnit you're not going to make me feel guilty for something I can't change!"

"So you feel regret?" He slightly cocks his head to the side, apparently amused by my reaction.

"Of course I do!" I gasp, tears beginning to stream down my face. "I watched someone I love die!"

He leans forward, interested, and cups my chin in his hand, "Then why not seek revenge?"

"Because…" my words are choked between sobs. "Because she wouldn't want that. Because she told me to run, she wanted me to live." I pull away, cursing myself for letting him get me so worked up.

"Selfish girl." He moves his hand away and leans back. "Trying to convince yourself of being innocent."

"Why are you doing this?" I hide my face in my hands, struggling to catch my breath.

"Humans are such a weak race."

My hand swings through the air, and just millimeters from his face, he effortlessly blocks me. "Damnit, Vergil, just because you couldn't save your mother doesn't make it my fault!" I shout and storm out of the room.

I slam the door behind myself, tears blurring my already darkened vision. This time Dante doesn't try to stop me as I leave. Pulling my jacket around my tightly, the cold rushes to my face, chilling my fresh tears. I wipe them away with the back of my sleeve, the least of my fears is them turning to ice. My heels pound on the cement of the sidewalk, the only sound in this part of the city. Streetlights flicker on and off as I pass a nearby park.

The shedding trees sway as a harsh wind blows. I pull up the zipper of my jacket, keeping my eyes straight ahead. I don't want to think about anything now. I don't care if I hurt his feelings. _Feelings? What feelings?_ I scoff at myself for considering such a thing. That's something he didn't have. _I don't care if I'm physically weak. I know what Alex would have wanted, and it wasn't revenge. Just because I couldn't help her doesn't mean I'm weak._My thoughts are harsh, the voice inside my head still crying with anger. As I pass a small pub, a group of men stagger out. I pick up my pace, not wanting to get myself into any other kind of mess.

"Hey pretty lady." One of the men laughs. The others follow suit with roaring laughter, one cat whistles.

"Wassa matter? Don't got a man tonight?" Says another man.

I spin on my heels and face them, "Don't you drunken assholes have anything better to do?"

As if this has sobered them up, they cease their laughter and one man steps forward. He's tall and wide, older, but obviously strong and judging by his friends' body language, not a very nice person. I turn back around and continue on my way home, turning onto a narrow street. Loud footsteps follow behind and I turn another corner in attempt to lose them. I press my back against a building's frozen brick wall and hold my breath. The men stagger by, mumbling about 'teaching little girls lessons'.

A shiver runs down my spine and I let out a sigh, my warm breath creating a thick cloud in front of my face as it mixes with the wintry air. I wait a moment, certain that no one is around, and step out of the ally. I rummage through my purse and find my trusty can of pepper spray, holding it inside the pocket of my in relief, I can see my apartment building from my current position. Few lights are on, most people are sleeping by now. I slow my pace, now confident that I am in no danger. In the corner of my eye, something small and black catches my attention. I look over to see a small black cat cross the street to meet me. Smiling, I kneel down and pet the feline, loud purrs reverberating throughout it's slim body.

Picking up the cat, it makes a small peep and I laugh softly, looking into its emerald green eyes. "Well aren't you a cheery fellow?" The cat meows and I hold it to my chest. "Don't you have a home?" I ask him, looking for a collar or some sort of identification. "Your poort thing! You must be freezing."

Holding the cat to my chest, I begin to walk home. I notice he squirms a little, but then adjust my grip on him. The cat looks up at me and I smile back, even if he doesn't understand me. He lifts his paw and lashes at me, scratching my cheek. Astounded, I drop the cat and hold my hand to my bleeding skin.

"What was that for?" I watch the cat run into an ally and follow behind. "Wait a second I'm only trying to help you!"

The cat sits at the end of the ally, tail flicking in agitation. I approach him cautiously and kneel a few feet away from him.

"Don't you want a place to stay?" I ask him, holding out my hand for him to smell.

The sound of footsteps in water sends the cat running, and I turn around to see a large shadow blocking my only exit. The bulky figure steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to be the man from the bar. I suck in a quick breath, reaching for my pepper spray. A deep, dark laugh rumbles off the alleyway's walls, sending chills throughout my body.

"Bad little girls need to learn their lessons…"

* * *

_I'm updating a little sonner than usual, but that doesnt mean I won't leave you guys with a cliffhanger XD_

_**Very off topic: **I'm getting the feeling I'm a cursed writer. I burnt my left arm and hand in a pizza oven (those things are like 500 degrees F!!) and when I left work a black cat scared the sh*t outta me while on my way to my car. (I prewrite, like I'm sure most of you do, so these things happened after I wrote the chapters) Anyways, just some odd coincidences! I'm not the only one...right? O.o_

_Sooo thanks for reading & thanks reviewers!!_


	13. Short Skirt, Long Jacket

Chapter 12

* * *

The large man takes a step forward, a crooked smile playing on his thin, cracked lips. Black orbs stare me down, encircled in red veins, beads of sweat run down his forehead even in this chilly weather. I take a step back, concealing the pepper spray behind my back. My heels come to a halt as they hit the alley's back wall. A cruel laugh leaves this man's throat as he closes in on his prey.

I look around me for any escape route, seeing only the tall brick wall behind me and a garbage dump. I look from the garbage to the wall, then back to the man. Behind my back, I flick the cover off of the pepper spray and place my index finger on the button. The man gets closer, extending his large, dirty hand to me.

"Please, just go away." I say, warning in my voice.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?"

The man snickers and takes one quick step forward, ready to grab me with both hands. I hold up the pepper spray and press down hard on the button, lifting the cuff of my shirt with my other hand to cover my mouth and nose. I close my eyes as I press down, and hear a hissing sound accompanied by the man's shouts of pain. Opening my eyes, I see he's bent over.

"Didn't **your **parents ever tell you to respect a lady!?" I give him a hard kick in the groin and turn to the garbage.

"You little brat!" The man shouts, blindly lashing out.

I jump onto the top of the garbage and the man, clearly numbed some by the alcohol, shakes the garbage. Almost losing my balance, I jump up and grab onto the top of the wall, my feet trying to find a grip in between the bricks.

"Get back here damn you!" The man shouts, now following suit and climbing onto the garbage.

I find my footing and climb onto the wall, standing on the top. I smirk at the drunk fool and toss the pepper spray into the air before catching it. He looks up from the garbage, scowling.

"Here's your first lesson."

I throw the can at him with great force. It collides with his head and he stumbles, falling backwards and onto the pavement. He lets out a low groan and holds his hand to his head. Turning, I kneel and jump down to the other side of the brick wall, landing on my feet. I wince, my bad-ass moment now ruined by the sharp pain in the balls of my feet.

Standing, I hear the drunken man stumble out of the alley grumbling. The abrupt sound of clapping causes me to whirl around, cursing myself for throwing my only protection at the last predator. I get myself into a defensive stance and the clapping slows. I lower my fists from my face to see Dante leaning against the wall.

"Impressive, Kitty-Cat."

I catch my breath and drop my hands to my sides. "Are you following me?"

"Just making sure you got back safe. However it seems you can take care of yourself."

I brush myself off, examining the new cuts on the knees of my jeans. "Damn right, I can." I walk past him, purposely using force as my shoulder brushes against his arm. He turns and grabs my arm, spinning me around to face him.

"I should have never told him anything-"

"What he said was wrong, but trust me Sienna, he's taking it out more on himself than he is you. You understand what his deal is, and now so does he." I flick my arm from his grip and he shows no retaliation.

"Hold on while I break out my sad violin." I say flatly, waving him away.

"He was attacking himself through you."

"If he's looking for a mirror, why not use you?"

"Ever find yourself telling strangers things you wouldn't tell the ones who really know you?"

I think for a moment, realizing he's got a point. But defiantly not to Vergil's extreme. Considering this, I turn away and walk down the street, aggravated that I now have to walk around the entire block to get to my apartment. To add to my aggravation, I hear Dante's footsteps right behind me.

"I don't know what you want from me. I don't know what **he **wants from me."

"You can start by paying for the three extra olive pizzas you had delivered to my place." I involuntarily let out a loud laugh and look over my shoulder to see Dante glaring at me.

"It isn't as bad as killing my laptop."

He shrugs and sighs, "It's going to take forever to get the smell out, even over the scent of all that old blood."

I look back over my shoulder, this time being my turn to glare. Smirking, he raises his brows, knowing the last part hit something in me. I turn my nose up at him and shove my hands in my pockets as I continue on my way. Looking up to the sky, I notice it's almost dawn, the shades of grey turning to white.

"At least do me the favor of swinging by tomorrow, just to make sure he's not going to hurt himself."

I bite my bottom lip, not turning around.

"For me?"

"I'm thinking about it." I reach the door to my apartment building and turn the rusty knob, "Alright, but only to bring you some air fresheners." When I look back, Dante is gone. I shrug, too tired to wonder where he might have gone off to. Eyes feeling heavy, I head up the stairs and right to bed.

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh, feeling my heart beating for more reasons than to keep my body warm. A cloud forms as the warm carbon dioxide hits the air. In front of me, the great metal door swings inward, sending a vast wind past me, pulling me in. A shirtless Dante stands in the doorway, his arm bent against the frame, that constant smirk on his lips. The booming bass that could be heard from outside is now twice as loud.

"Well if it isn't the cat-woman herself," He laughs over what he calls music. "Vergil, your wife is home!" He shouts over his shoulder, receiving a glare from me.

I sidestep him and walk into Devil May Cry, wanting him to close the door as soon as possible. He does so, taking long strides over to the jukebox. I sit on the couch, opening a small paper lunch bag. Looking over at Dante, I catch myself comparing him and his brother. I find it strange that they're twins. It's so obvious, but at the same time they're night and day. Not only are they polar opposites in personality, but their frames are different as well. Of course, I'm sure they both don't have the same gym membership. While both are the same height, Dante is leaner, though still wide-shouldered. Vergil, on the other hand, doesn't posses an as apparent V-shape to him. I roll my eyes at myself, annoyed for noticing such things.

Dante turns the volume down, humming along with the screaming words of the 'singer'. He turns to me as I take several air fresheners out of the bag. He steps over to the couch and sits next to me.

"You were serious?"

I nod and hand him one at a time, "Caribbean Sea, Pleasant Pineapple, Berry Cherry,"

Dante looks down at each of them then back at me, taken back by just how many I brought.

"Really Rose, Sensual Strawberry…"

"I smell like a whore." he says.

"Watch your dirty mouth." I give him a warning glare then smile at him, now decorated in several colors and scents.

He sighs and stands, hanging the air fresheners around the room in the most random places; on doorknobs, on the ceiling fans, the pool table's corners, then the last one from my ponytail. _He has such a strange sense of humor._ I think, turning my attention to the upstairs room. _How could he stand to listen to this psycho babble? _Smirking, I find my own sense of humor. Vergil is such an easy target when he isn't around to hear me. Dante takes a seat at his desk, still humming.

"So is he normal, whatever that means?"

Dante stops humming and looks at me. "For now, it seems." He begins humming again and picks up a magazine from a drawer at the desk.

I take the freshener from my hair and toss it at him. He catches it, eyes still on the magazine. He raises one shoulder then drops it in a weak shrug. "Something about your presence makes him chill out."

"Chill out..." I repeat, eyeing my discolored arm.

"Yep, you calm him down yet rile him up at the same time." He lets out a chuckle and glances at my arm, eyes narrowing slightly.

"How about I move across the country? Then we'll see who's laughing."

He shrugs and looks back down to the magazine. I cross my arms over my chest and purse my lips together.

"Hey, come over here."

I lift my head up towards him with question in my eyes. Waiting a moment, I cross the room to him and tilt my head to the side. He reaches out and gently pulls me close, holding my arm above the elbow. His eyes run up and down the healing burn, mine peering into him quizzically. I lower my head to see what he might be looking at. His head raises, our eyes too close for comfort.

"It won't scar that badly." He says simply, letting go.

I pull my arm to my chest, blood rushing to my face, "I know that. Unlike a certain someone, I take care of myself."

"A certain someone, eh?" He smirks, the emotion vacant from his oceanic eyes as he glances up to the room Vergil occupies.

I let out a sharp breath and turn away. _He knows I don't mean __**him**_. The blush in my cheeks shifts from embarrassment to anger, something even I don't expect. I look over my shoulder to see Dante leaning back in his seat, the magazine over his face.

"You can go now."

He says, his voice muffled by the papers. My head turns forward as I stand not facing him. Unusually upset, I grab my things and head for the door. Sunlight floods in as I open it, and I look back at him.

"I'm not someone you can just call on when you see fit. I have a life of my own, void of any devils and devil hunters and whatnot."

Dante cross his arms behind his head and lets out a long sigh. I grip the cold metal bar of the door handle hard. My eyes find the door at the top of the stairs. _I'm sorry._ My eyes target Dante again and I feel stones in my stomach.

"I'm not putting up with you two anymore. The real reason I came by today was to tell you to stay out of my life. For good. Don't follow me home." With that, I step outside into the wintry afternoon air and close the door.

* * *

_Aw this is like the second time Sienna walks out on them! I thought her self defense was pretty bad ass...then again I'm the one who wrote it XD!_

_Dont be shyyy readers, REVIEW! _


	14. Puttin On the Ritz

Chapter 13

* * *

Hands shaking, I quickly shut my apartment door and close the deadbolt. My breathing is quick as I lean back against the door, hands behind my back. I lean forward and catch my breath, a bead of sweat drips from my temple. _That was horrible…_ My jaw clenches, my hands form into fists against my back. I didn't want to do it. I wanted to stay close to them, even if Vergil seemed like a ruthless asshole. _He has his reasons, I know that now._ I let out a sharp breath and stand upright, still putting all of my pressure against the door. _But even so, should I put myself--my life--in danger for a pair of strangers?_

I look down at my boots. My eyes travel up my legs and focus on small but noticeable scars from childhood carelessness. The corner of my lips pull down into a frown. _I'm not like them_. _I can't just heal within minutes. I don't wheel around swords and guns like them_. I shut my eyes tightly. _I shouldn't believe in devils._ I dabbled in the thought, but this? The thought that they might be roaming around and all because of Vergil? It's too much, too fast.

I open my eyes and sigh. Pushing off of the door lightly, I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water. Even in this cold my nerves managed to work me up a slight sweat. I bring the glass to my lips and the cool water slides down my throat. After putting the glass into the sink I head into the bathroom. I stand before the mirror, dissecting myself with my eyes. _I'm just an average, everyday human being._ My eyes move down slowly, picking out every little flaw. _Average hair, average eyes, average everything._ I look from the mirror down to my arm. One more flaw to add to my collection. I roll my eyes and search through the cabinets for an antiseptic.

As I rub the medication onto my arm, my attention is interrupted by the ringing coming from the kitchen. I leave the bathroom and head toward the ringing. I reach into my purse and take out my cell phone. Already confident in knowing who it is, I blow the hair out of my face and flip the phone open, holding it up to my ear.

"Dante, I thought I told you-"

"Is this Sienna?" A feminine voice asks from the opposite line.

Startled, I stutter and find my words, "Uh, yes, sorry. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Mrs. Bennet from Chic Boutique. I'm the manager and I was just looking through the applications and-"

"Oh, yes! Hello Mrs. Bennet!" I cut in cheerily, knowing what will come next. The woman laughs softly and continues.

"I'll take that as you can come in today?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good, then I shall see you at noon." The line goes dead as she hangs up and I flip my phone shut. I smile to myself, thinking this just **has **to be a good omen. I waste no time getting prepared for my interview.

Walking down the street, I grip my arm gently with my other hand. _It's a good thing it's winter, or this arm would ruin my first impression immediately, no thanks to a certain someone._ I look up to the white-grey skies and my eyes automatically squint at the brightness. Specks of snow begin to fall, looking like tiny pieces of dust descending from their giant blanket. One snowflake lands on my cheek and I lower my head, eyes crossing to look at it. The flake quickly melts and rolls down my cheek like a false tear. I wipe the water away and continue on my way to the boutique.

* * *

A wide grin on my face, I stroll down the street back to my apartment. One arm in my pocket, I use the other to swing the shopping bag back and forth. Repeating the interview in my head, I don't even know how I was so lucky:

"_So, Sienna. I've looked through many applications and yours struck me the most. Tell me, what other jobs have you had?"_

"_I was a waitress and bar tender." I said sheepishly._

_Mrs. Bennet laughed, "Meet anyone interesting during the duration of your time there?"_

"_Oh, certainly." I laughed softly, a hint of sadness in my tone. Interesting didn't do them justice._

"_Well, I'm sure you'll meet some nice people here as we have an exceptional clientele. I've seen you shop here quiet often, am I right?"_

_I smiled, seeing an opportunity to strike. "Yes, I absolutely love the clothing here, and the atmosphere is absolutely…well chic."_

"_I can tell this job would be perfect for someone like you, and with such a pretty face!" The woman laughed again._

A faint blush fills my cheeks and my smile grows wider. Buying something before leaving was a nice touch. I purse my lips together as passersby give my quizzical glances for smiling ridiculously at nothing in particular. Taking my time as I walk home, I stop by a nearby park. The snow is already accumulating, almost going over the toes of my boots. I clear off a bench and take a seat. Sighing, I lift my head up towards the sky. Independent snowflakes float down, landing on my cheeks, forehead, and lips. _It's so quiet for this time of day. That's good. No one can bother me here. Not even those two._ I growl and shake my head violently left and right, the snowflakes frantically finding their place on the ground.

"Those two shouldn't matter anymore. Staying with them would bring me nothing but trouble." I scold myself.

On the other side of the park I see a couple and two children playing. Keeping my distance, I look on with some interest. The couple walk arm in arm slowly as so the children can keep up with them. I lift my arm up, propping my elbow on the back of the bench, the back of my head in my hand. I keep my other hand in my pocket as I watch the family. The two children, who appear to be boys, circle around their parents.

One of the boys trips, the fluffy hood of his tan jacket falling and revealing his messy brown hair as he lands face-first into the shallow snow. The other child in the white jacket stops, mortified. The mother stops as well, but the father continues walking his slow pace, giving his lover a smile. Even I feel my body jump to help before I stop myself. The boy in the tan sits up and begins to cry, rubbing his eyes with his gloved hands. His brother stands at his side and laughs, rubbing the fallen boy's hair. They look at each other and laugh, then quickly continue on in their chasing game.

I feel my brows are pulled together and immediately soften my expression. _The father knew they could take care of each other_. I sigh and shrug my shoulders, annoyed by my urgency to help the boy. Children aren't my forte. _But I suppose you can't help the instincts nature gives us women._ I frown, the picture on Dante's desk flashing in my mind.

"That was enough intensity for today." I say and stand from the bench to continue on my way home.

Too busy watching the snow fall, I collide with into something hard right at the gate of the park. Two hands grab my arms gently, but with strength. My vision goes black for a split second, then clears up as little colorful spots dance across my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Miss!" Says a soft and kind male voice. As my vision clears completely I see a man, a little older than me, with black messy hair and vibrant green eyes standing before me.

I shake my head and feel heat rise into my cheeks. "No, I wasn't watching where I was going. I should be the one apologizing."

The man laughs, showing his perfect white teeth. "Nonsense! You'd be crazy not to enjoy the first snow of the year."

I smile nervously. This man is damn good looking, which usually doesn't go hand in hand with kindness. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I'm sorry about the run in."

"I'm not." He says, picking up my bag and handing it to me. I take it, holding it close against my chest.

"Thanks."

He reaches out, cupping my chin in his hand, and I feel a chill run up my spine as this stranger enters my personal space. His thumb runs across my cheek. "That's a nasty cut. Mind if I ask what happened?"

"I, uh…a stray cat scratched me the other night." I smile a little wider and shrug. "And I was only trying to help him."

He raises a brow and smirks. "Ah, an animal lover?"

He drops his hand to his side. Simultaneously I get a strange vibe coming from this man. I can't pin point what it is. Shaking it off, I smile and cover the cut with a lock of my hair. "Well he was so cute and seemed lonely. So I guess you could say I have a soft spot for animals."

The man laughs and holds out his hand. "Matt. Pleased to meet you."

I hold my hand out as well and he grabs hold. "Matt…I'm Sienna. The pleasure is all mine."

"My, you have quiet the manners." He laughs. "The first I've met so far in this city."

I laugh and look down at my bag. He notices this and steps to the side, clearing the way to the park's gate. "Well, Miss Sienna I should probably leave you on your way."

"Right. Thank you." I say and nod before walking past him. I stop and whirl around. "Hey, Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we can meet again sometime?" The heat in my cheeks burns even hotter than before.

He smirks and places his hands into the pockets of his long black jacket. "I'm sure we will, Sienna. Very soon."

He turns and walk into the park just as the snowfall becomes heavy. I stand in my place, watching him walk away before snapping back into it. _That's--what--two good things in one day?_ I turn on my heels and stroll out of the park, once again smiling like an idiot.

* * *

A long yawn passes through my lips and I flip off the television. I walk into my bedroom and begin to undress for the night time. A sudden rush of wind flows past me, covering me with goose bumps. I turn to see that the window over my bed is slightly cracked open.

"That's weird."

I cross the bedroom and shut the window, making sure to lock it. I certainly don't remember opening my window lately. It's far too cold for that. I turn back to my clothing and hold up my nightgown when a high meow sounds from behind me. I let out a short scream as I cover myself with the gown and turn to see that black stray cat from the previous night. It's tail flicks back and forth and it purrs softly.

"H-Hey! How'd you get in here, little guy?" I ask, gathering myself and laughing softly. I approach the cat and he lets me pet him, pushing his head against my hands and purring louder. I smile and lean forward, wagging my finger in front of his face.

"You wouldn't be a peeping tom now, would you?" The cat meows and flicks it's tail again. "Good, or I wouldn't let you stay here with me."

I pull the nightgown over my head and see the cat watching me unblinkingly. His purring is quiet again and I walk into the kitchen. He follows. As I open a high cabinet, I can't help but wonder how he got in here. I didn't open the window, and I'm almost sure cats don't have opposable thumbs. I find a can of tuna and open it up before placing it on the floor. The cat rushes to the can and I kneel down to pet him. The feline devours the tuna and looks up at me, giving his tail a flick.

"Maybe I should call you Flick." I laugh and stand, throwing out the empty can. The cat meows and follows me back into the bedroom. I lay down on my bed and the cat jumps up onto my lap. "I think I will call you that. Say, Flick? You don't happen to have fleas, do you? Meow once for yes and two for no."

I laugh and lay back in my bed. Flick meows twice. I sit up and look at him with wide eyes. He tilts his head and flicks his tail, his green eyes watching me. I pick him up and evaluate him for any on/off switches or some sort of robotics.

"Wow" I say, holding him so that he's facing me. "Was that a coincidence?"

The cat meows twice and I laugh softly, holding him close to my chest. "You're really smart. Smarter than those devil guys, anyhow."

I mumble and lay back down, tossing the covers over me. Flick curls up at my feet and immediately warms them. I reach down and give him a quick pet.

"Unlike them, you know how to treat a woman." Tears of fatigue reach my eyes as I yawn and lay back, quickly fading into a deep slumber. _It seems I've made the right decision after all._

* * *

Hey guys & gals! Hope you like the chapter!

Sorry, not much action going on. Peculiar little cat, eh?

Tell me what you all think! Review review, review! It helps me improve!!!!

_S/N: The chapters are one number behind becuase chapter 1 came in two parts, making it seem like an extra chapter, just for all who are confused by that XD_

'Til next time,

Charlie


	15. One More Time

Chapter 14

* * *

Two emerald green orbs encircling vertical black slits peer down at me. I blink away the morning glaze over my eyes and take a deep breath, the weight of the ebony feline slightly restricting the amount of oxygen to my lungs. Flick's slitted pupils dilate and he purrs loudly, the sound vibrating my ribcage. I prop myself up onto my elbows and he falls into my lap with a small cry.

"Good morning to you, too." I say with a stretch and swing my leg over the edge of the bed. "It's my first day of my new job, Flick." I make my way across the room, dragging my feet over to the closet. I look over my shoulder and smile at him, sliding the closet door open. "Maybe I'll run into that guy from yesterday. Matt. That was his name."

I dress in a long sleeve bead-embelished top and skinny jeans before evaluating myself in the door mirror. _Perfect._ My smile drops momentarily when I se the reflection of the jittery cat on my bed. Flick runs around in circles and jumps off of the bed, out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. When I reach him, he is rubbing his back against the door and lets out a couple of long howls.

"Alright, just a second." I step over him and open the door.

Before I can completely open it, Flick is already down two flights of stairs. I slip on a pair of nice ankle boots and head out to work, this time making sure I lock the apartment door. _I can't afford another feline break-in. Literally. _When I reach the bottom floor, Flick is nowhere to be seen. I shrug and head out to the boutique.

* * *

"Thanks, Sienna. You'll do great here." One of the employees smiles, placing a few items of clothing onto racks.

"No problem, and thanks to you, too." I smile and wave goodbye to her over my shoulder as I head to the exit.

It's only five in the evening, so I still have time to waste before I go home. I walk by the park, slowing my pace. My brows furrow in contemplation. I wonder if I should chance going in there, or maybe just go straight home. With a sigh I head into the park anyways. _If he's not there it wont make a difference._ I take a seat on the same bench as yesterday and cross my legs, huddling my jacket tighter around me. It's snowing, but very lightly, just a flurry. Unlike yesterday, there are more people here. At this time everyone is usually out of work. I sit back and watch an elderly couple walk by. They're pace is slow as they walk arm in arm, almost toothless smiles on their wrinkled faces. Their eyes are squinty, as any eldery person's would be, but the glimmer of timeless love shines through their age.

"Here you go." I turn my head to see a cup of coffee placed right in front of my face. I jolt back and look up to see Matt chuckling.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He smiles and takes a seat next to me.

"It's alright. Thanks." I take the hot coffee from his hand and take a sip. The caffinated liquid immediately warms my body from the inside out. He leans forward, head tilted in my direction. I follow his emerald gaze to the elderly couple I was just looking at.

"That's nice." He says with a small smile.

I watch them for a moment longer. "I guess so, if you don't have a problem with getting old."

I turn to Matt and he smirks, "Age too overrated for you?"

"No, that's not it." I shake my free hand to erasing my words. "I just think that the older you get the more problems you give yourself. Think about it, how happy could you truly be when all of your body is shutting down one organ at a time? When you can't do anything for yourself?"

Matt's brows raise slightly and an amused smile forms on his perfect lips.

I smile and look down at the coffee, "I don't mean to sound so grim."

He laughs and leans back into the bench, taking a sip of his own drink. "I think I get what you're saying. Everyone has to die sometime, so why not do it when you can put up a fight."

"Yeah." I smile up at him.

"What do you say we get out of here? It's freezing."

I nod.

We exit the park together and walk down the street, the city growing darker faster than usual in this cold season. One by one the street lamps turn themselves on. I catch myself glancing at him frequently, absorbing as much of his striking looks as possible. _I can't believe my luck. _Lose two good looking rude men for one kind one. Not a bad trade at all. And this man is just as attractive as them. I frown, disappointed in myself for letting them enter my mind again. Matt looks over at me and I snap my head forward. He laughs and points ahead.

"I think there's a bookstore just around this corner."

I nod and feel an imaginary brick hit me as I look up to see the sign to the bar where the men had been the night before, and right outside is a group of them. My body tenses as I try to make as little eye contact as possible. Noticing this, Matt wraps his arm around me and continues to walk forward, not giving the men a single glance.

"Hey girlie, whadda ya doin' with such a loser?" One of the drunks shout. Another laughs at his comment and a third joins in, "Don't cha want to feel a real man?" They all laugh.

I scowl and Matt tightens his grip around me. He turns his head over his shoulder in a way that I can't see his face. He doesn't say anything, but the drunk men huddle back inside the bar muttering about 'creeps' and 'weirdo's giving looks'. Matt turns his face back down at me and sighs. He shrugs slightly and gives a small smile. _I face like that couldnt be that scary or weird._

"Do you know those men?"

"Absolutely not!" I shout in offense.

He laughs and nudges his head toward the approaching books store. We walk in and he seats us in the lounge by a small fireplace. He picks up a random book and opens it to an even more random page. He suggests I do the same and I give him an odd look.

"It would be strange to enter a bookstore and not read, don't you think?"

"But are you-" He holds a finger to his lips and hands me a book. I lower my voice and lean close next to him, "-are you even reading that?"

He shakes his head and smirks.

"I couldn't if I tried. You're too distracting with those looks of yours."

"Looks?" I whisper back, brows pulling together.

He nods and smiles, "That, and I doubt you can stop talking for a long period of time."

"What!" He laughs and this time holds his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"I think that's a good quality. Conversation is goes excellent with company."

I sit back in my seat and cross my arms, tapping my fingers on my arm. I look around the store, taking in the new scenery. I've never actually come inside but always wanted to. Usually I would just borrow a book from the public library, not buy one from a store. Looking down at the book Matt handed to me, I see it's a cook book. I smile and flip through it. I stare down at the pages, instantly memorizing new recipes.

"How was the first day of the job?"

I put my hand on the book and smile. "Good actually, everyone said I did really well." My smile drops and Matt gives me a concerned look. "How did you know it was my first day?"

He smiles again and shrugs. "I happened to walk by and saw you. It looked like you were in training the way the women where showing you the cash register repeatedly. I was only guessing, so I apologize for giving you the wrong impression."

I shake my head in relief. "You apologize way to much. I jump to conclusions often, so I should be the one apologizing in advance for anything I might say next time."

"Next time?" He raises a brow.

"I-" I put my hands up defensively. I can feel the heat rising to my face. "I wasn't suggesting anything like that! I just meant - see I just did it now."

He laughs softly and closes his book. "I wouldn't mind seeing you again. Hopefully under different circumstances."

"Like what?"

"A date, I suppose." He says simply.

The heat in my face grows intense, spreading down my neck. I smile, keeping my cool.

"Unless, that is, you're boyfriend minds."

I shake my head rapidly, "No boyfriend, not at all."

"That's surprising, and good. I figured that white haired man might have approached a beauty like you before I could."

"White haired-you mean Dante?"

He nods and looks down at me. "Yes, that's his name. I haven't been in the city for long, but I've seen him often. Usually around gentlemen's clubs. Do you know him?"

I take a moment before answering. I don't want to give him a bad impression, especially for knowing a man with such a reputation. "A little." I confess, but it's true. I've only known Dante for less than two months.

Matt nods and smiles, apparently relieved. "I see. I feel very lucky that I was able to properly meet you. So, I've heard that man claims to be a devil hunter."

I give him a curious stare. "And what's your opinion on that?"

"It's all rubbish, really. There are no such thing as devils."

My jaw almost drops and I lean close to him. "You don't think so?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Devils are foolish things to believe in, like a childhood story."

I nod my head slowly and look down at the book in my lap. "You're right."

* * *

Matt walks me to the doorstep of my apartment building. It isn't late, but by now there is no light other than the streetlamps. I unhook my arm from his and take two steps up, now at his eye level. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles.

"Well, I guess this is good night, Sienna."

I nod and smile back. "Yeah, I guess so."

"How does tomorrow sound?" I pause and my brows furrow. Matt laughs, "For our first date, of course."

"Oh, great!" I laugh and he takes a step back, raising one hand in a wave.

"Good night then."

"Good night…" I whisper, watching him walk away. It's selfish of me, but I don't want to see him go. He keeps my mind busy from thinking of anyone else. _Anything else._ I correct myself. I turn and head up to my apartment, calling it a night.

"I hope Flick found his way back in earlier today." I mumble to myself and enter my apartment. The sound of glass being scartched draws me into my bedroom. Right at my window is Flick, rubbing his back against the glass and howling to get in, emeral eyes peering in at me.

* * *

Aw, old people. Not. Hahahah so not much action...again. But do not fret readers for there is much, much more to come!

Like the non-action? I hope so, so leave a review and let me know =]

-Charolette


	16. Never Be Your Woman

Chapter 15

* * *

Days turn into weeks which turn into months. It's December. I haven't had any signs of Dante or Vergil in two whole months. Yes, I'm relieved. But I'm also nostalgic. It's taken some time, but I've retrained myself not to walk downtown and open the door of Devil May Cry. Instead, I go to work, occasionally spend time with Matt, then come home. Without Matt, I probably would have gone back or found some excuse to see that ridiculous pair.

Don't get me wrong, I know my life would be in danger if I continued to hang around them. However, they were-well Dante was- a good person. Mysterious and obnoxious, but someone I considered a good friend. Vergil, on the other hand...I can never get him out of my head for long. Why? I dont know. He wasn't someone hard to dislike.

I sit in my living room on the couch opposite of the window. It's late afternoon. It's the weekend, so no work for me today. Flick is curled up in my lap, purring as I repeatedly run my hand down his back. Occupying my other hand is a cup of coffee. I look out the window as the winter snow blankets the empty city streets. So many people have been leaving like some major evacuation has been set into place. I let out a long sigh and Flick looks up at me.

"Looks like it's just me and you for the holidays." Flick blinks and the volume of his purr increases. I smile and this and scratch behind his ear.

He lowers his head and I take a sip from the cup. I haven't heard from Matt the past few days, but what should I expect? I'm not his girlfriend or anything. The last time I saw him he mentioned it not being safe to go out after dark, just like the newscasters. Even though he said he doesn't believe in devils, something is causing these crimes. I look down at Flick and see he's still watching me with his emerald eyes.

"Why hasn't he called?"

Flick meows and jumps down from my lap, bounding towards the door. I sigh and get up, following him and letting him out. "Come back soon. It's freezing out there."

I walk back into the living room and turn on the television. On the table next to me, my cell phone lights up and vibrates. I pick it up and Matt's name shows up on the screen. _Speak of the devil._ I smile and flip open the phone.

"Hello there, stranger." He says in a cool voice.

"Hello yourself. What's up?"

"Are you up to going out?" I look out the window at the snow blowing around in the heavy wind. On the other line, Matt laughs. "We'll go someplace indoor this time, I promise."

I smile and nod, though he can't see it. "Alright."

"I'll be outside."

He hangs up the phone and I ecstatically jump up from the couch and run into my bedroom. I pick out my clothing carefully before getting dressed and open the hallways closet for my coat. When I pull it from the rack, something falls forward and hit's the floor with a clang. I toss my jacket onto the living room couch and pick up what fell. My jaw drops as I pick up a long blue sheathed sword. _So this is where Dante hid it._ I squat down and hold the weapon in both hands, observing it.

The sheath is a royal blue, like his eyes, a gold ribbon tied to the hanging cord matched the gold interior of his trench coat. The guard and collar of the weapon itself is gold, silver dragons designed to entwine it. The handle has white fabric wound tightly around it, showing small diamonds of blue underneath. Anger, shock, and nostalgia fill my mind and body. I shove the sword back into the closet and slam the door shut.

Grabbing my jacket, I pull it on and walk out of the apartment. At the bottom on the last staircase stands Matt, wearing that constant charming smile of his. He holds out his hand and I take it as I reach the bottom step.

"You're looking regal as always." I return his smile and shrug off his comment. "Do you always dress up for me?"

I look down at my outfit and give a soft laugh. "I'm not dressed up."

"Of course not. Let's go." He takes my arm in his and he grips my hand. "You're shaking. Are you cold?"

I clench my jaw and force the image of Vergil out of my mind. That sword should have never been there. Why would Dante trust me with it? Did he know that I'd find it sooner or later? He might of planned this from the start, just like when he pulled those pranks the first time I left. Just another ploy to get me to come back.

"Sienna?"

I snap out of my thoughts and smile up at Matt. "I'm fine."

"Good."

We walk out of the apartment building and into the ivory-coated city streets. Matt takes me into a small corner restaurant. Most of the tables are occupied, as it's the weekend. We take a seat in a more isolated section. Admiring the homey atmosphere of the dim lighted, my eyes fall back on Matt and he smirks at me.

"What?" I smile, knowing he is going to ask me something.

"How exactly did you come to meet Dante?"

_Why would he want to know about Dante? _I think, taken back by his question_._ "I used to work at a restaurant. He was a customer often. Of course I met his brother first."

"Brother?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. My brows pull together and I think I shouldn't have mentioned that part. _Too late now._

"Yes, he has a brother."

"Is he a self proclaimed devil hunter as well?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Interesting." Matt taps his fingers on the table, keeping his vibrant green eyes on me.

"What is?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Your impeccable taste in men. I must be quiet special to accompany you so often."

"Looks aren't everything, you know. But to ease your curiosity, you are...special." I smile, feeling less tense

Luckily before we even order he drops the subject of the men of my past. _Maybe it was just jealousy._ I tell myself. We stay at the restaurant for a while before Matt mentions the quickly approaching darkness. He walks me home and I take my two steps up to meet him at eye level.

"Thanks for today. I was getting worried that you lost interest in me." I give him a sly smirk.

"Oh, never." He says, holding both of my hands.

Letting go of one of my hands, Matt cups my chin and presses his lips against mine, a hint of urgency behind the pressure. Heat immediately rises to my frosty cheeks and my heart picks up pace. He pulls me toward him and lets go of my face, wrapping his arm around me. I wrap my arms around his neck, intensifying the kiss. We break away for oxygen and I open my eyes to see his green eyes deepen with severity. He takes a step forward onto the steps and my back presses against the door of the apartment building entrance. He leans his head down, his lips pressing to my neck. A shiver runs down my spine, and not from the cold. Matt pulls down on the collar of my jacket and the same vibe I felt when I met him passes through me.

"Stop."

He pulls back, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I just.." I pull up my collar, and let out a sharp sigh. "Not tonight."

Matt sighs and nods, taking a step back. He places his hands in his pockets and walks to the bottom of the steps. When he turns around, he's smiling again. "My apologies. I suppose I did approach you rather quickly."

I give him a weak smile, an eerie feeling telling me to get inside soon. "No, you're fine. I just…have something I have to do."

"I understand." He nods and turns away.

"Matt, I like you a lot." He stops and looks over his shoulder.

"I know." He smiles over his shoulder and begins walking down the street. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay. Be safe."

"Always."

As soon as he's out of sight I walk into the building. I walk up to my apartment and bolt the door shut. Opening the closet, I put my coat in. Remembering Vergil's sword, I take it out of the closet and hold it. _What would he think of what I'm doing?_ I glare down at the inanimate object and hear a meow behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I see Flick doing what he does best; flicking his tail back and forth. I shove the sword into the back of the closet and pick the cat up.

"You're right. Vergil is in the past now, and he can get the sword on his own time, regardless if he knows its whereabouts or not."

Flick climbs onto my shoulder like a bird and I enter my bedroom. "There may be another male visiting our space soon, Flick. Is that alright with you?" he meows and nudges the side of his head against mine. "I knew you weren't the jealous type."

He jumps off of my shoulder and onto the bed as I get undressed. Sliding into bed, I set my clock early for work tomorrow. Flick circles around in front of me before curling into a ball by my side. I pet him gently and the sound of his purring lulls me to sleep.

* * *

"Sienna, we'll be closing sooner now as nighttime is approaching. Usually we wouldn't do this but with all of these crimes happening I wouldn't want to put any of my employees in danger."

I nod to my manager and grab my coat. She gives me a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As I walk home, I notice the snowfall has ceased. It's still somewhat light out, but the street lamps turn on anyways. No people occupy the streets. _It's like a ghost town._ As I turn a corner I feel my cell phone vibrate in my purse. Reaching into it, I collide into something and take a step back. When I look up, I see Matt holding a cell phone.

"Well isn't that a coincidence. I was just calling you." He says and shuts his phone, placing it in his pocket.

I smile and take my hand out of my purse. He walks to my side and puts his arm through mine, pulling me close to him. As we turn the corner out of the other end of the street, Matt stops in his tracks. I look up at him and see his eyes are narrowed as he stares straight ahead. I follow his gaze and see Dante standing about a block away from us. My body tenses.

"Maybe we should go another way."

"It's fine." He says, his voice cold for the first time since I've met him. He continues to walk and brings me along with him. He doesn't take his eyes off of Dante, who is walking towards us.

"Sienna." Dante calls as we get close enough. His icy blue eyes connect with Matt's emerald ones.

"Good evening." Matt says coolly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Dante finally looks down at me from his stone cold glare. "I'd like to talk to you," He glances at Matt, "alone."

I look up at Matt, who gives me a warm smile. "I'll be right here."

I nod and take a step forward. Dante grabs my arm and pulls me into an alleyway. Matt stands at the opening, leaning against the cement wall as he watches closely.

"Are you insane?" Dante asks in a low, cold tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have an innate way of finding trouble, don't you?"

"Dante, you aren't making any sense."

He leans close to me, pressing his forearm over my head against the wall, "This guy is a devil."

"There's no such thing." I say, glaring up at him.

Dante snorts and lowers his head to just above my eye level. "Is that what he has you thinking?"

"Is this all you wanted to say to me? If so, I have other things to do." I look down and cross my arms over my chest, leaning my back against the wall. "How's Vergil?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"I wouldn't know." I look up at him questioningly. "He disappeared a few days after you did." I let out a quick breath of surprise. He glances over at Matt. "Sienna, I'm warning you. Haven't you felt anything off about this guy?"

I come out of my worry for Vergil and glare daggars at Dante, "I told you to stay away from me, Dante, for good." I hiss.

He sighs and leans close to me, bringing his lips to my ear. "If you could just listen to one thing I tell you, be careful. If anything, you should leave the city like evryone else."

"Unlike everyone else I'm not suseptable to this stupid paranoia going around." I push him away and walk out of the alley. Matt and I turn away as he puts his arm around me.

"Farwell, devil hunter." Matt smirks over his shoulder. A low, growl rumbles in the back of Dante's throat and I look over my shoulder as well, surprised at this.

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier." I say, nudging Matt's side.

"What is there to be sorry about?"

"The run in with Dante."

"Ah, that. Curious man, isn't he?" He looks down at me and I smile half heartedly.

"You could say that. I don't know what his problem is."

"Speaking as one myself, males are jealous creatures. They want what they can't have."

I snort and look up as we approach my apartment building. "Only men?"

"With the exception of some females." He stops in front of the building and smiles down at me. "Here we are. It's been an honor walking you home."

I walk up the steps and smile. "You're very welcome." I say, going along with him. He bows and gives me a sly smirk.

"Until next time."

"Good night."

* * *

I open the door and turn around to see that Matt has completely vanished. _Odd…_ I think to myself and make my way up to my apartment. Shutting my door behind me, I bolt it shut as always and place my coat into the closet. Returning to the kitchen, I put on a kettle of water then turn around to get a mug. My body completely freezes and my heart stops.

* * *

Finally, an update! Sorry guys, summer has already gotten the best of me and its barely begun XD

So an appearance of one of the devil boys=] I know, this wouldn't be a fic without them haha

Tell me what you guys think in reviews and I hope you all enjoy!

-Charolette


	17. Bad Things

Chapter 16

* * *

I let out a scream as Matt darts across the room, his hand shoots up and tightly covers my mouth. His intense green eyes peer into mine and a sinical smirk occupies his mouth. I look from him to my door. The lock is still in place, making it impossible for him to sneak in. I look back at him, my eyes wide with terror. _How the hell did he get in here!_ He snickers and wraps his arm around my waist, walking me to the hallway closet. His hand still covers my mouth, pressing the back of my head against himself in an inescapable grip as he swings open the closet door.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" He asks rhetorically as he holds up the once hidden sword. My eyes dart from him to the sword and back to him.

"You've been a great help, Sienna." When he looks back down at me, his pupils have changed, now two vertical slots. I let out a muffled scream and struggle to get out of his grip._ No! That's impossible!_

He lets go of me and laughs as I stumble over, falling to the floor. "You're Flick?"

He sighs and rubs his fingers across his forehead, pinchin the bridge of his nose. "Such a ridiculous name I've had to put up with."

I push myself backwards into my bedroom, slamming the door shut. My heart is pounding in my throat and ears. Any second now he is going to bust down the door and come for me. Any second. I hear the closet door shut and the hall light shuts off. _He's leaving?_ I slowly rise to my feet and force my breath to a shallow inhale and exhale. I pray that the floor doesn't make any noise as I tip toe over to the bedside's nightstand. Gripping the knob with a shaky hand, the wooden drawer slides open, revealing a long pair of scissors.

Footsteps creak across the livingroom floor. I quickly slip the shears under my pillow and close the drawer. Every muscle tense as stones, I sneak my way back to the bedroom door and press my ear to the chilly wood. The footsteps sound as if Matt is pacing back and forth in the living room. Then they stop. I second the motion with my breathing. My racing heart is all I hear. I let out a long held breath and step away from the door. M_aybe he left..._

Turning around, Matt stands in right front of me. "Go away!" I shout as I turn back to the door and unlock it, only for him to grab my burned arm and throw me backwards onto my bed. Flipping onto my stomach, I reach for the window and just barely lift the sill up.

"Now, now." Two hands grab my ankles and flip me around. Matt is now on top of me, his hand once again covers my mouth. "This isn't part of the plan, but I have time to spare, and your purity is such a convenience!" He pins my arms above my head and presses his lips against mine with violence. I kick my legs up in blind rage. He chuckles, bending his knee down on my legs to restrain them.

"No reason to be shy, after all those nights we spent together."

I shake my head and try to move out of his grip. "You're sick!"

"Hush now. I've done my job. I'm just reaping the benefits." He smirks and bites my neck. He does so gently, and it sends the most horrific chill down my spine. I let out a cry and he snickers. "No one will hear you…"

"No!" I shout, he uses his free hand to quickly undo his pants, then mine. "Get off of me!"

He raises his head to me, a sarcastic frown on is lips. His slotted pupils dilate, and my body begins to shake. "This was going to happen anyway. If that no good Dante hadn't interrupted me, you'd surely be willing. He only sped up the process. I couldn't have you doubting me after your little chat earlier. He's the one to blame for this."

He tugs down my jeans and I take deep breathes, trying to calm myself. I force myself to go limp as he removes my jeans completely. My hands twitch, my legs seem to want to go into convulsions. It's impossible to be tranquil in this situation. Nonetheless Matt notices I've stopped fighting him off.

"That's better." He chuckles and begins to remove my panties. He lowers his head and kisses me just under my navel. My jaw clenches so tight I think I'll shatter my teeth. He sits up, releasing my hands and exposes himself. "I'll make this as painful for you as I possibly can."

"That's a kind gesture." I hiss through my teeth. He smirks and puts his finger over my lips. Slowly, I slide my hands underneath my pillow.

"There's the rude little girl I knew you were hiding from me."

He leans on top of me, forcing my legs open with his knees. I close my eyes and brace myself. Tears burn the corner of my eyes. I force them to stay open. I have no idea if my next move will be fast enough. I could be setting myself up for my own demise. He leans forward to enter me. My fingers wrap around the scissor's handle. I can feel the heat eminating from his member, the hardness of it on my leg.

_Now!_

Feathers burst from the pillow as the closed blades rip through the satin fabric and enter the side of his neck.

"You bitch!" He shouts, blood spraying onto me as he falls backwards, off of the bed.

I scatter off of the bed and swing open the bedroom door, grabbing my jeans. An animalistic growl echoes from the bedroom and I stumble down the stairs, pulling on my jeans simultaneously, not concerned with underwear or not. The staircase lights go out and I miss a step, falling down the stairs. I force myself up and find the cold metal railing, holding onto it as I make my way out of the building as quickly as possible.

When I burst the door open, it's just as dark outside as it was inside. The only lighting is the snow on the ground, reflecting off every surface around it. The streets are completely vacant, lifeless. I run barefoot through the snow to a short row of cars and pull the handle on the closest one. The alarm goes off of and I jump away from it, trying the next one. It's locked just like the first one, and the alarm goes off. On the third try the door is unlocked. I find the keys are still in the ignition, something that would normally surprise me but now I'm just thankful.

The car alarms automatically shut off and I shut the door of the car I occupy, locking all of the doors. I turn the keys in the ignition and the car revs up. Without hesitating, I hit the gas and the wheels slide in the snow before finding their grip and taking off. I glance into the rearview mirror and see that no one is following me. I sigh with relief. Looking back to the road in front of me, a figure runs into the street and right into the path of my vehicle. I scream and turn the wheel, slamming on the breaks causing the car to spin out of control. I scream again and hold the wheel straight. The car comes to a stop just an inch away form the figure. I look up to see a cloaked person running into an alleyway.

I press my forehead against the wheel and take the time to let my nerves settle. The city is completely silent. All I can heart is my heartbeat in my ears and my own heavy breathing. I raise my head and place my trembling hand on the keys. Turning the car back on, I hit the gas slowly this time. The car doesn't move. I press the gas harder, but no change comes from it.

"Damn it." I curse the snowy roads and floor the gas. "Wait…" I take my foot off the gas pedal and listen carefully. _The rear tires would at least spin to find some traction._

A low creaking catches my attention and I turn to see the cloaked person at the door side. They press their face against the glass and I let out a blood curdling scream as it's skeletal features become clear. Gravity shifts as the car completely flips over. I hit the inner roof of the car and turn onto my hands and knees. Everything goes silent again and I look around, unsure of where this monster might be. I close my eyes and press my head onto the roof. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real_

The glass of the windshield shatters. I open my eyes to see a long curved blade pull out. I scream and as another one comes through the bottom of the car, just missing my face. I crawl into the back of the car as more of these weapons come through the glass, the floor, the doors.

"Leave me alone!" I cry out, tears of fear running down my cheeks, almost freezing on contact with the air.

As if my attackers have heard my plea, the chaos stops. I whimper as my hands press down onto the shattered glass, cutting my palms open. Everything around me goes silent again, something that now signaled something bad would happen. I crawl towards the backseat's broken window and something grabs my ankle. I kick with my free foot as I'm dragged across the broken glass and out of the car, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Haaa! I updates faster than usual. It was making me squirm reading your reviews about who it might be. I wanted to answer so badly! So here is the answer!

Sigh. Things just are not going good for Sienna.

So what do you guys think? Enough action? Who/what has Sienna in their/its grip now? Onl the next chapter will tell becuase I will once again restrain from giving it away!

Read, Review, & Enjoy =)

-Charlie


	18. Enjoy The Silence

Chapter 17

Hanging by my foot, I reach towards the ground in attempt to claw myself away. It's useless. Whatever has captured me will now surely kill me. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and cringe, waiting for the pain. The night is as silent, nothing attacking the car, no whistling of blades cutting through air, nothing attacking me. I begin to wonder what's taking my capture to finish the job when look up to see Dante is the one holding me.

"You really are a pain in my ass." He says, sword in hand.

"Dante." My voice is shaky.

He places me on the soft snow, which turns red around the sliced palms of my hands. He looks over his shoulder and smirks at me.

"I'll take care of this." I look over his shoulder to see more of those skeletal beings approaching. "You find someplace to hide."

_I almost died. Twice. I could have been raped in my own home…in my own bed. In the car…those things..._My eyes glaze over as they pass over Dante to the wrecked car, to the approaching attackers, up to my apartment window, now wide open. _I didn't get to open in that much._

"Sienna!" He shouts, grabbing my attention.

I nod, now processing his demand. In seconds I break into a full sprint in the opposite direction. Behind me, inhuman screams fill my ears. I don't look back. I reach the park and run to the playground. Climbing to the top, I fit myself into a plastic tunnel and close my mouth to silence my breathing. The screaming stops and I look out of the tunnel, making sure to keep myself hidden by the darkest shadows available. The only movement is the snow falling softly to the ground.

"Sienna!" Dante's voice is distant, but somewhere in the park. I wiggle myself out of the tunnel and see Dante walking towards me. I smile, waving my hand to signal him over. Walking at first, he is now picking up pace and running.

"Get out of there!" He shouts.

Confused, I lower my hand. "But you told me to hide…"

A shadow looms over me and I look up to see one of the cloaked killers standing over the edge of the tunnel, scythe raised and ready to come down on me. I push myself out and find myself sliding down a winding slide. Dante jumps up and pulls two guns from behind his back. He aims and fires at the creature. The bullets whiz through the tunnel and hitting another that is hiding underneath the tunnel.

I land in the snow on my back and quickly gather myself to stand up. Dante runs over to me and grabs my arm, pulling me along with him deeper into the park.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Had that many people really left the entire city?

Dante stops in front of a thick tree, pressing his back to it, gun in hand. He holds me against him to hide me as well. "I told you that guy was bad news." He growls and leans away from the tree, shooting around it.

My teeth grind together in agitation as he grabs my arm and begins running again.

"Where are we going?" I shout as I try to keep up.

"Will you shut up! We have to get out of the city. Now stop talking or they'll hear us."

I look ahead and see that we're heading towards the outer city, where I used to sneak away. I yank my arm out of Dante's grip and he stops, glaring at me.

"Tell me what's going on!" I shout, ignoring his demands.

Dante holds up his gun to me and growls, "You can never listen, can you?"

"What the-"

He fires, the bullets flying past me. I turn around to see two of those creatures behind me, now falling to the ground. As I look back, Dante yanks me along with him.

My feet begin to numb the longer we go. Only in a thin long-sleeved top and now soaked jeans I begin to feel the affects of the cold. We've been running for about thirty minutes, and that's not counting every time Dante has to stop to kill off any approaching enemies. My eyelids begin to feel heavy and I keep loosing my footing. Dante looks back at me and I shake my head, not wanting to ask him for help.

In mid-run he swings his arm underneath my legs and picks me up. "Can't have you wasting any time." He says, looking ahead.

I give him a weak glare and holds my arms tightly around myself, "Then maybe you should have left me to die." I say, my voice as cold as the snow.

Dante glances down at me, "Stop that." He looks back up. "We're almost there."

I lift my head to see the growing forest as we get closer. I involuntarily blink rapidly, the wind blowing directly in my face. Within minutes we're in the midst of the trees, darkness everywhere. Dante puts me down and removes his trench coat, placing it around me. I look up at him to thank him, but he walks right past me without a single glance. He walks to the left of me, then to the right.

"Shit." He hisses under his breath.

"Need help with something?" I kneel down, huddling the coat around as much as me as I can.

"No." He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, taking a deep inhale through his nose. "Why can't I sense it anymore…?" He asks himself.

"I get it. You can't find something only devils can." I say sarcastically.

Dante turns to me and glares. The wind blows the hair across his eyes, hiding most of his true irritation. He walks up to me and grabs me by the arm, pulling my to my feet.

"You **don't **get it. Wake up from your sheltered little world and look around you. People are dying. You could have been one of them. Yet here you stand and still can't comprehend what's happening around you."

I growl and lash out at him with my free arm. He easily stops me and pushes my arm away. I fall hard on my legs and shout at him. It isn't a word, just a very angry sound.

"You're just as ignorant as Vergil says. Open your eyes for once in your life." He turns and walks away, leaving me in the small opening.

Heated by a rush of anger, I throw Dante's trench coat as hard as I can and cover my eyes with my bloody palms. Spikes of pain rush through them and I pull my hands away, observing them. _He can leave me here for all I care._ I begin to pull the tiny shards of glass out of my hands, fresh blood seeps out of the cuts. I wince at every piece removed but continue I'm content, I look around me and see that Dante's footsteps have vanished in the new layers of snow. _I didn't think he'd actually do it!_

I get back on my feet and stumble towards a tree. One by one I use the trees as leverage and make my way through the forest. It takes me a while, but I reach the trail that I one walked daily. It looks so different now. So dead. I press myself against a large tree as a strong wind wisps through the forest. When I open my eyes I see someone walking across the path. I narrow my eyes to focus in on the person. _Dante?_ I take a step forward and, with my great luck, fall flat on my face. I quickly sit up and spit the melting snow out of my mouth. I look up. Nothing. _But I'm sure I saw someone…_ Sighing, I shake my head and pull myself up again. _The cold must be getting to me._

I lean my side into a tree trunk and stare up at the dead branches. Teeth chattering, body numbing, I make my way to the only place I can think of. The snow on the ground grows higher, already half way up my shins. My shirt begins to completely freeze where Matt's blood hit me. My body feels three times as heavy as I drag myself to the deepest part of the forest.

Too weak to continue, I press my back to a tree and catch my breath. Icicles stab my lungs with every inhale. As painful as it is, I welcome the pain. It reminds me that I'm still alive in this darkness. I hear a low growl and look to my side.

"Hello?" My voice is raspy, barely audible.

Another growl reaches out. My heart races, struggling to keep my body warm. In the midst of the darkness I see a faint purple glow. Forcing my feet to continue on, I make it to the location that made me so afraid to return.

A tall dark figure stands before the large purple light, their back to me. In their hand is a sheathed sword. As the figure turns around I mentally growl, my throat too frozen to actually emit the sound. Matt smirks as he holds out is empty hand. Blood stains his neck, shoulder, and shirt from where I stabbed him.

"Sienna, dearest. Come here, will you?"

Though my body want to collapse, I stand my ground. "Go to Hell."

He laughs and holds up the sword. "I very well plan to." He walks towards me and pauses, observing my distressed appearance. He chuckles and holds out his hand once more. "You poor creature. You must be freezing."

I glare at him as he repeats what I said to what I thought was a cat. I smack his hand away and he grabs my wrist.

"Now don't be a bad girl, or I'll change my mind about taking you with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He twists my arm and smiles with satisfaction upon my pained expression. His eyes leave mine and I use the moment to lash out and grab for the sword. He sighs and takes a step back, pushing the stump of the handle into my side. I cough and fall forward, Matt's grip on me the only thing keeping me on my feet. He tugs me forward and wraps his arm around me. I glare up at him and bite down on his arm, drawing blood. He doesn't notice.

"Tsk tsk." He kicks my legs out from underneath me and begins walking, dragging me along behind him. "When this is all over, I think I'll make you my pet. A fair trade, don't you think?"

I lash out and kick and scream. Anything to get away from him or do some damage to him. He brings me back to the purple light, which has doubled in size and now has a black core. Matt lifts me up and holds my head straight, forcing me to look inside. Thousands of those cloaked creatures swarm around, huddling closer and closer to their exit.

"That's right," He laughs, "It's Hell. But only a small piece of it."

"You can't be serious!" I say breathlessly.

He turns my head to face him. "Why wouldn't I be serious? This sword here is what opened up this portal. I'm just finishing up the job and making it a little roomier for our guests."

"Not likely." A voice colder than Matt's joins in. We both turn our gaze to see an ivory haired devil enter the opening.

* * *

I'm liking this whole cliff hanger thing I have going on XD

I wanted to prolong you readers' cliffhanger by -oh, yes- another week or so buuut I figured I wouldn't do something so wretched. Hope you're all having a good summer!

Read, Review, and Enjoy

Charlie


	19. Frozen

Chapter 18

My hear slows and quickens at the same time, or so it feels. The silver fox of my dreams and nightmares stands tall in the forest opening, glacial blue eyes locked onto his prey. Finely chiseled features angular and taught, the down turned corners of Vergil's lips are his only shown emotion. The simple curve of his mouth sends a chill down my spine unlike the snow could ever accomplish, as this is the first time I've ever witnessed true fury in his narrowed, predator-like eyes. And I couldn't be more relieved.

Time, as well as my heartbeat, picks up pace again as Vergil breaks his glare, glancing down at his sword, presently in the hands of my newest captor.

"Matt, I presume?" He asks icily, giving the devil the courtesy of another glare.

Matt snickers and drops me, turning to face him. "Ah, and you must be Dante's twin sibling. What was your name…Vergil, correct? I must say the two of you have such a wretched stench." He laughs, "Your heritage is a complete disgrace to our kind."

"Enough of your rambling." Vergil nods his head towards the sword. "Hand that over."

Matt looks down at the sword, then to me and smirks. Giving it a vast jerk, the sheath comes off and he holds the blade to the back of my neck. I suck in a quick and deep breath, the crisp air freezing my lungs.

"I think I'll keep it."

Vergil doesn't take his eyes off of Matt. "I have no affiliation with the girl. Kill her if you please. I'm only here for what is mine."

I look over to Vergil, then back up at Matt. I can't argue with Vergil. Of course he wouldn't help me. Why would he? After all, it's my fault Matt obtained the sword in the first place.

"Kill her!" Matt's laughter sends chills down my spine. "That'd be such a waste. No doubt her scent has had the same tantalizing effect on you?"

Vergil sighs and shakes his head. "I've had it with your voice."

He begins to walk toward us, peering at the devil. Matt effortlessly pushes me aside and holds the sword up to Vergil, who continues his approach. My back collides with a snow covered stone and I yelp, losing my breath. Two black boots appear before my eyes. Just as I look up, a red coat is draped over me.

"You look like shit." I move the coat away from my face and see Dante looking down at me. He leans down and, sliding one arm under my legs and the other on my back, he picks me up. I stare at him, unsure of what to say. "I swear, Sienna, I can't leave you alone for more then ten minutes without you getting yourself into some sort of trouble." He walks over to an area where the frozen grassy ground can be seen and sets me down.

"I'm sorry I'm so ignorant." I say, my throat dry. Dante places his fists on his sides and smirks.

"I was thinking more along the lines of stubborn. If I tell you to stay here, will you listen?" I nod and wrap the coat around myself. He eyes me warily before responding. "Good."

Dante turns and walks back to where Matt and Vergil are. Clangs of metal and shouts echo off the trees. To my surprise the coat quickly warms me and I regain feeling in my limbs. I slide my arms through the thick sleeves and proceed to roll down the sleeves. I spot a zipper at the bottom. I sigh and lean forward, connecting the opening of the coat and pulling the zipper up. As ridiculous as I might look, I make the best of it and take advantage of the warmth the trench coat brings.

The sound of distant brawling unnerves me, shortly causing my to squirm. The fidgeting gets the best of me and I quickly get to my feet. And unexpected gust of wind almost knocks me back down on my rear as I straighten up. It seems to be getting stronger by the minute. The shouting in the distance continues, the clashing metal ringing in my ears. I take a few steps forward before taking a pause. _Dante told me to stay here._ I bite my lower lip in frustration. _But this is my fault. I have to do something_. I know I want to help, therefore staying has never been an option of mine in the first place.

"Sorry, Dante. I guess there's just no getting through to me." Sighing, I continue my way through the snow, knowing I'll regret it soon.

Reaching the opening sooner than I thought, I realize Dante hadn't taken me that far from the danger. Two blurs pass me again and again, animalistic growls and insults exchanging between the two. On opposite sides of the opening, snow bursts up from the ground. Vergil stands on one side, Matt on the other. _Where is Dante?_ I think, assuming he would be helping Vergil if anything else. A cynical laugh erupts from Matt's throat and he narrows his eyes. He spins the sword in his hand and holds it by his side, ready to attack. I look to see what Vergil has to defend himself. On his arms are two silver gauntlets, on his legs are matching greaves. _Where did he find the time to put those on?_

Too fast for my eyes to keep up wit, the two become blurs again as they collide. Flashes of light are followed by rings and clangs. I take slow and cautious steps back, hiding myself in the shadows. In the corner of my eye is the growing portal to Hell. Keeping my eyes on the two as best as I can, I inch over to the portal. I turn to it, the commotion of the fighting ensures me that the two aren't paying any mind to my presence.

Leaning forward, I contemplate how to shut this thing. Vergil's sword opened it on his way out. I let out a grunt of frustration. _There's got to be another way to close it._ I look around for something, anything that might be of assistance. My eyes dart from the limited amount of objects around. _Snow…trees…rocks…rocks!_ I run to the one that I'd hit my back against earlier and roll it into the shadows. If I'm going to try something this desperate I'd rather not be seen doing it. I roll the stone out in front of the portal and let out another grunt. The portal is too high.

Cold hits my back and neck, and I whirl around. Vergil is now on his back, a trail on the ground where he slid. In a blink he's on his feet again, his back to me now. I stop all motion, unsure of if I've caught anyone attention. Neither look at me and I turn back to the portal. _Maybe if I get another stone and put it on top of this one…_

"Your attempts are pathetic, but nonetheless amuse me." Matt's voice is awfully close. I barely turn my head to look over my shoulder when I see his face inches from mine. I gasp and habitually swing at him out of fear. My palm collides with his face and I let out a cry, pulling back my pounding hand. Matt snickers and grabs my arm, tossing me away like a boring toy. Panic courses through me as the ground is now an unsafe distance below me. The side of my body feels as if it is going to shatter as I collide with Vergil. He lands on his feet and places me down onto mine. Momentarily, his azure eyes glare down at me. I give him a sheepish grin and take a step away to distance myself from him.

"Stay out of this." He snaps at me before turning to Matt again, taking offense once more.

Lowering my head I mumble to myself, "As lovely as that sounds…"

I take a deep breath and maneuver my way over to the portal again. I jump on top of the rock placed in front of it and try grabbing the top of the opening. My hands pass through it and I slip, landing on the ground again. The clashing stops and I turn to see Matt headed right toward me. I get back on my feet just as Vergil comes between us. That doesn't stop him. Vergil brings his armored arm up just in time for the blade to collide with it. He grunts, the heels of his boots sliding back in the snow.

"Your childish antics are getting on my last nerve." Matt shouts past Vergil.

"For such a high class devil, you very much lack common courtesy." Vergil scoffs.

I glance down at my freezing hand and smirk. "Childish, huh?"

I swing my hand over Vergil's shoulder and toss a snowball, hitting Matt right in the face. Vergil takes this opportunity to connect his armored fist with Matt's stomach. And then he let go of the sword. The silver weapon soars past Vergil, past me, and right into the portal. Without a thought, I turn and jump in after it.

"You idiot!" I hear Vergil shout after me.

The blade cuts into the palms of my hands as I catch it. Now in the portal, I see that there is a cutoff, a cliff. I hold the sword to my chest as I continue my free fall past the thousands of blood thirsty cloaked skeletons. Looking down at my feet, the portal to the forest grows smaller as I fall further and further. I tilt my head back to see just where my death awaits.

The fall taking longer than expected, I notice the many myths about Hell. There is no fire, no dragons, no big dark castles where devils live. But then again, Matt did say this was only a small portion of it. _It is warm, though._ I begin to wonder what's taking my death so long to come. _Can you even die if you're already in death's basement?_

"Sienna!"

_Now who's calling my name? _I look down, which is now up, as Vergil grabs me by the ankle and yanks me to him. Fear fills me as he holds me against his chest. Now I really want death to come. Because if I live, Vergil is going to kill me in the worst way. He puts his other hand on m head, forcing my face into his chest. My body loses all strength, a tingling sensation running through my fingers and toes, my head feeling lighter than ever. If Vergil hadn't had my head pressed to him, my brain might float away. My grip on the sword loosens, my body going completely limp and my vision darkening.

Now I don't feel anything anymore.

My mind is a fog. I can feel something moving, but I'm numb. I can hear something under me, but I'm deaf. Using the limited amount of strength I have, I force myself to focus on my body. I'm bent forward, not moving but at the same time I am. I groan and open my eyes. White blocks my vision, moving side to side, side to side, and I close my eyes again. _The snow's gotten really high…_ I move my arms and feel that they are wrapped around something in front of me, the same with my legs. _It can't be this warm in the winter, though, can it?_

I open my eyes again and process what my mind is capable of. On both sides of the big snow pile, grey covers everywhere else. No green, no trees, no buildings. The only snow I see is right on front of me. Not to the right, not to the left. It isn't even cold. _This is the strangest winter yet._ The snow in front of me moves to the left, throwing off my visual balance. The profile of a man's face comes into sight.

"Hey, Dante." I groan, closing my eyes again as my vision blurs. I move my arms again and feel my body begin to slide backwards before I'm jolted back up. _Why is he carrying me? I guess for the only reason he ever would…_

"It's too early to go to the store." My voice cracks in my dry throat. He doesn't answer me. "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat everything at once?"

I crack my eyes open into narrow slits. "I hope you're the one paying, 'cause I'm broke."

He stops walking and the corner of my lips lifts, too weak for a full smile. _I knew it_. _No money, as always._ I close my eyes as I feel nothingness blanket my mind again.

I jolt up in my bed and take in a deep breath while rubbing my eyes. It's still dark, early in the morning. At the foot of my bed is Flick, curled up in a ball and purring in his sleep. Something doesn't feel right. My body feels so light. Sliding the covers down, I pet Flick gently and yawn. I get out of my bed and walk over to the door. When I close it, the mirror reflects Matt standing behind me. My jaw drops in a silent scream as he grabs me and pushes me against the mirrored door. He pushes me hard, the side of my face and the palms of my hands crack and bleed against the broken pieces. In the mirror, his eyes reflect as two emerald orbs, pupils now vertical slots. I scream until my lungs hurt, but I cant move my arms or legs.

"Stay still." He says is a low voice which doesn't fit him.

I shut my eyes as the broken glass begins to break into larger pieces. "Get away from me!"

"Damnit, woman!" He growls.

I open my eyes to see that I'm in the process of falling off of Vergil's back. He's struggling to keep that from happening and looks over his shoulder. I hear a loud screaming and realize it's me. Taking in a deep breath, I cease my struggling and stare up at him. Tears stream down my cheeks and I hold onto him for dear life. I shut my eyes and press my forehead to the back of his shoulder.

"I'm so glad to see you." I whisper.

"It's because of you that I'm here." He says in his usual cold tone.

I lift my head and smile softly. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment, you imbecile."

I wipe my tears away and observe our surroundings. The ground is made of stone, the sky a deep purple. "Where are we?"

Vergil turns his head to me, glaring daggers. Feeling cold metal on my leg, I glance down. At is side is his sword. An inner spark of pride fills me. I was able to get it back to him.

"Between the Human World and the Demon World." He answers.

My spark goes out and my jaw drops. I've heard of this place before. "Limbo?"

"Precisely."

* * *

Goodness, I am just too kind for words! Yes, another update and so so soon. It took alot out of me just to wait until tonight to post this!

_**S**/**N**: "Silver fox" is a Chelsea Handler reference meaning an older man with...well silver hair._

_I've never read the bible nor attended church so if anyone finds this chapter offensive or whatnot (people go off on almost everything these days) then sorry!_

Anyways, tell me what you guys think otherwise and review, review review! Oh! and I hope you've all enjoyed =)

-Charlie


	20. Raindrops

Chapter 19

Raindrops

A thin mist begins to form on the ground, rolling over the stones and pebbles. Vergil places me down and stands facing away from me, looking to the vast land and endless sky. I sit on an elevated stone, my elbows on my knees, and my chin in my hands. I lift my eyes up, hoping that just maybe someone will come for us. Only this eggplant sky looms down on us, giving me less and less hope.

I unzip the trench coat Dante lent me, the heat of the new habitat now getting to me. _I can't believe we're in Limbo. And what about Matt? Can Dante defeat him by himself?_ The sound of crushing pebbles grabs my attention. Vergil is walking away again. I rise and follow behind, keeping a large gap between us. He doesn't say anything to me, something I can clearly understand.

We walk for miles and miles. Nothing changes. The sky remains the same deep purple hue, the stone ground goes on and on. My eyes wander from pebble to stone to rock to boulder. They all begin to mesh together as grey bumps and shadows. I look up at Vergil. He begins to grow distant, his blue coat blurring into the skyline.

I narrow my eyes to focus. My vision doesn't change. I slow my pace as my breathing becomes slower. Fingers tingling, I run them through my hair and swallow hard. I keep myself quiet, not wanting to complain about feeling a little nauseous. A wave of heat passes over my entire body. _It's like a sunless desert._ Shaking Dante's coat off, I fold it in front of me over my arms. Everything blurred now doubles, triples, my vision like a kaleidoscope. I hear something. It's low, the word overlapping in my ears._ What?_ I put my palm to my forehead. My skin is cold and clammy.

I wipe the back of my hand across my face and hear the echo again. Another heat wave rolls over me and I lose my footing. I gather myself as quickly as I can and shake my head. _Bad idea_. My fly-like vision scrambles and I'm off balance. I'm not sure which direction I'm falling in, but I'm almost positive I'm falling. Why else would the sky be right in front of me? It's even getting darker. Black, actually.

I creek one eye open. I can process that I'm being carried by Vergil once again, my legs around his waist, arms hanging limply over his shoulders. I can hear my own breathing against his neck. Each time I inhale, his clean musky aroma fills my senses, swirling around in my head. I close my eyes, drifting back off into unconsciousness.

I don't know how much time passes before I wake again. I'm feeling better, no waves of heat or nausea taking over me. The crushing of pebbles under Vergil's boots, however, is louder than usual as it's the only audible sound other than my exhales. I lift my head off of his shoulder and look around. Everything is the same. It's as if we haven't moved. Which means we're not on earth, or the Human World as Vergil calls it.

"How long have we been here?"

"Ninety-six hours." He replies robotically.

_Ninety-six hours? Let's see…ninety-six divided by twenty-four, carry the one over…_ My eyes snap open wide. "Four days!"

"You've been in and out of consciousness a majority of the time."

I rest my chin back down on his shoulder. _Why would I sleep for four days? Has he been carrying me this whole time?_

"Might I add you aren't half as obnoxious asleep as you are awake."

"You could have left that part out." I say, peering at him from the corner of my eye.

"No matter. You'll be out again soon enough."

I tilt the side of my head against his and let out an aggravated sigh. Mentally I debate whether or not I should bother with a verbal fight if I'll only pass out two seconds into it.

"I can walk on my own."

"Do you ever actually listen when spoken to? You're going to black out again."

I roll my eyes, looking up to that endless sky. "You could always drag me."

"I've contemplated that."

My brows pull together at his serious reply to my sarcasm. "Why, exactly, do I keep passing out?"

"You're just a human." He says. I raise a brow before he continues. "A body like yours cannot sustain itself outside of the Human World."

I nod, remembering how Vergil became ill soon after returning from Hell. _I suppose I'm going through something similar._ I begin to feel light headed again and tighten my grip around Vergil, clinging so not to slip away into the reoccurring darkness. _Wow he was right… _He pays no attention to my desperate attempt. My eyes grow heavy and I grit my teeth as hard as I can in attempt to stay awake.

"What about…" My words slur together and come out slow as I try again. "…about Matt and Dant…Dante?"

"Getting out of here is my first priority."

"But your…" My voice trails off to a toneless whisper as my eyes come to a close.

The next time I wake up I am sitting on a large rock, my back against another. I raise my heavy arms and rub my eyes, clarifying my blurred vision. To my disappointment, I'm still in Limbo. I shift on the hard surface, glaring at the pebbles by my bare feet. It's beginning to become more and more difficult to tell the difference between reality and by dreams. I don't know how many times I've blacked out so far, or if it might happen again.

At the moment my mind is as sharp as it gets. I turn my head over my left shoulder but see nothing. Nothing to my right either. I look to the ground and frown. Of course there would be no footsteps. It doesn't snow here. A tightness grows in my chest as I look around. _Vergil wouldn't just leave me here. _Standing, I take careful steps so I don't step on any sharp rocks. _Would he?_ I walk around the huge stones I'd just been sitting on and find no Vergil.

"That asshole!" I hiss through clenched teeth.

I don't need to look around to realize I have no idea which way to go. There is no sun to tell me where east or west is, no stars to tell me which way is north or south. Tying Dante's coat around my waist, I give a dragged out sigh and start walking. I start thinking about what it would take to get back to the Human World. Matt used Vergil's sword to open that portal, so maybe it can be used to make a new one from here. I stop that thought and grunt. Well, I could have mentioned it to Vergil if the dickhead didn't run off.

The sound of crushing after crushing sends the hairs on the back of my neck up. I haven't been making any sounds. I'm not wearing any shoes, and it sounds like something crushing the rocks. Like someone wearing boots. My eyes widen. _Or something with razor sharp claws_! I make a quick turn behind a conveniently places large stone and pick up a large rock. The crushing becomes louder as the stalker nears and I ready the stone on my shoulder.

I know that I'm not in the Demon World, but some demons possibly followed me and Vergil down as we passed them. I snort before slamming my free hand over my mouth. As if Vergil would worry about that. Instead he left me to fend for myself against these mindless killers. Just as the crushing slows, the shadow of a tall figure elongates as the 'thing' turns the corner. I let out a shrill battle cry and throw the rock as hard as I can.

The stone shatters into pieces as it collides with the perpetrator. The remains fall to the ground, revealing Vergil's attempting-to-remain-calm features. My jaw drops and I take a step back, putting my hands defensively in front of me.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a devil!"

He raises a brow and opens his mouth in an oncoming retort.

"You know what I meant." I place my hands on my hips, regaining some cockiness. "Besides, you left me all by myself. I couldn't just sit around and wait for something to eat me."

"Trust me when I say nothing would want to eat something like you."

I smirk and wag my finger at him. "That's not what Dante would say."

I give a short laugh but see my feeble attempt at lightening the mood has no affect on Vergil. He turns away and continues in the direction I'd just been heading. I soon follow behind him, eyeing his sword.

"I had an idea before my last blackout. You could-"

"I need no assistance from you. You've done enough as it is."

"I don't recall asking you to jump in after me. Now let me finish. As I was saying, you can use your sword to open up-"

"I didn't come after you, I came for the sword. And don't you think I've already tried that?"

_That's twice he's cut me off._ "Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to mention to you that I don't read minds?"

"That might have something to do with the fact that you don't think." He snaps back.

I feel my jaw twitch with agitation as I kneel down, picking up another stone. I look up and see Vergil is gone. My eyes dance side to side in search for him when he appears behind me, twisting my wrist so I drop the stone.

"Point proven."

I growl and jerk my arm from his grip, turning and punching him in the chest. He cocks a brow as I attack him. "And to think that I-" This time I cut myself off.

"That you what?"

I drop my hands and turn away from him. _Yeah, Sienna, that you what? Worried about him for months on end, was happy to see him, secretly ogled over him? Okay that last part could have gone un-thought._

"Nothing, never mind."

"I appreciate your ability to start thinking before making any actions now of all times." He says, words dripping with sarcasm.

"What the hell is your problem with me!" I shout, ready to rip my hair out as I spin to face him.

"I wouldn't have a problem if it weren't for your utter stupidity!" He shouts back, something I didn't think he was capable of.

"I'm sorry, okay? I saw your sword fly past me and I knew you wanted it so I thought that-"

"That what? You would chase after it, and in the process jump into the portal to Hell? And while you were at it you just had to land in between two realms, where Yamato cannot work."

"I wasn't thinking about that." _And who the hell is Yamato?_

"Something you fail to do often." He turns away and takes a few steps back and forth.

I let out a low growl and shout what I've been holding back. "You're right. I did it because I was thinking of you!" I cover my mouth and struggle to make a recovery before he can make another blow to my ego. "Something completely ridiculous to do."

He scoffs and looks over his shoulder. "Pathetic, overemotional human."

Regret fills me as I fight back the tears. There is just no getting through to this man. I don't regret trying to get back his sword. I regret that I failed to complete the task, and got him involved with my situation. How could I not see what was coming? Why didn't I listen to Dante's warning? _Because I'm overemotional and lack the skill of thinking, that's why._ I clench my hands into weak fists and bite harder on my lip, close to drawing blood. I'm no longer on the verge of crying. Now I'm livid with myself. It's taking so much out of me not to injure myself or him. Vergil finally ceases his pacing and looks as though he wants to unleash his own fury on me.

"Why are you still here?" He shouts unexpectedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" My voice is timid as I come back to reality. It isn't like there's anywhere else to go.

"Do not think I don't know how you women operate."

"What are you saying? Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes!"

My body jolts at his second shout. I turn away and look around as to where to go. He's said so many rude things to me, but that was the worst so far. Maybe the second worst.

"Where the hell are you going?"

I turn back around, shoulders raised to my ears as if expecting him to lash out at me next. "You just told me to-"

"You're so unbelievably stupid!"

Now I just stare at him. Is he just being a jerk and proving once again that I act before I think, or does he really not know if he wants my company or not? He glares at me, tiny icicles jabbing at my skin.

I cover my mouth and let out a muffled cry, my shoulders shaking rapidly as I lower my head. Vergil takes a step back, not knowing what the hell is the matter with me. I try my hardest not to laugh at him as I hold my other hand across my stomach.

"You find something about this situation amusing?" He growls.

Tears burn my eyes as I gasp for breath, a sharp pain pings my stomach. "I'm sorry."

He narrows his azure eyes and approaches me, grabbing me by the hair. He doesn't inflict any pain on me, but uses this gesture as a warning. I can't help it. Another laughing fit rushes over me, my shoulders tremble and I press my hand harder over my mouth. Vergil pushes me against the tall stone, using it as a wall.

"Well?"

I take in a deep breath and calm my nerves. "I don't find this 'situation' funny at all. It's you-" He pulls my hair back, lifting my head so that I'm forced to look him in his eyes. I smile genuinely at him. "What makes you think I'm going to leave you again?"

His lips barely part in silent awe and he relaxes his hold on my head. His eyes look me up and down, his judgment just as soundless. I bring my hand up to his forearm, his muscles contract under my gentle grip. My eyes narrow in self disappointment as I press my cheek to his arm.

"I never asked if you were going to be okay…even if you would never admit it if you needed help. Instead I left without a single goodbye. I'm sorry, Vergil."

Vergil's arctic blue eyes narrow. He lets out a sharp breath I hadn't known he was holding in the entire time I was talking. I move my hand up his arm and to his face. I remember the deep gashes that had been there. _They healed so fast._ I bring my eyes to his and see them falter in their hateful glare.

"And so I'm not going to leave, because it would be pointless. I'll end up finding some stupid reason to find you again." I tilt my face away from his arm. His fingers run through my hair as he pulls his hand back, his palm now on my cheek. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen." He takes a step forward, pulling me closer to him with his other hand. His lips connect with mine with vicious passion.

* * *

So so sorry for such a late update! I've been busy with my new job and finding time for friends and mini-vacations and whatnot that everyone else does in summer. Well, I've taken longer before but the wheels are really turning now so...yeah lol I am, however also sorry for the late responses! If I didn't get to respond; I'm sorry and thanks for your review!

I'll leave it up to you guys/gals to do all the opinion-ing in REVIEWS!

((S/N: Prince Poppycock is my fantasy best friend and if it were still the 1500's, I'd love it if he were King! XP))


	21. Kiss With A Fist

One word. Lemon.

* * *

Chapter 20 Kiss With A Fist

Pressing me hard against the stone, he parts my lips with his tongue. Surprise melts away, turning to urgency driven by our hunger for each other. His hands leave my face. The warmth of his palms travels underneath the trench coat as he yanks it off, tossing it aside.

"I hate that color on you."

Lips colliding again, his hands move to my rear. Gripping me hard, he lifts me up, pressing my back to the stone. I tilt my head back and take in a deep breath. I slide my hands from his grip and cup his chin in my hand, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. A deep sigh sends his warm breath across my neck and collarbone. I can't help but to run my fingers through his silky, ivory hair. He doesn't seem to mind either, his eyes closing and his breath uneven but slow. Raising his head, his lips find mine in another hard kiss.

The warmth of his palms run down my sides, one stopping on my rear, the other on my front. My eyes snap open and I lower my eyes to his hands. _Here?_ I hear the unzip of my jeans and he stops, looking up at me with a slightly raised brow. _Right, no underwear._

"There was a…situation back in my apartment."

Brushing off my comment, he locks hips lips onto mine once more and impatiently tugs the jeans off from my ankles. He presses his hips into my open legs, the hardness of his member sending a wave of heat to my face. An involuntary soft moan leaves my lips, muffled by the kiss. Trembling with anticipation, my hands feel for the rough fabric of his pants. Once found, my fingers easily locate the zipper. Vergil presses me harder into the stone wall, making it a little harder for me to breath.

After I manage to lower his pants, he wasted no time sliding the tip of his cock into my heated nether region. I gasp and the back of my head hit's the stone. My initial reaction being to close my legs, I find it impossible as Vergil is right in between them. He breaks the kiss and removes is swollen member, letting out an irritated grunt. I bit my lower lip. My eyes connect with Vergil's and his feature relax. It isn't hard to forget that I'm inexperienced. I lower my head and press my lips to his neck in apology.

Seconds feel like hours as they pass as he waits for me to nod my head in approval for him to continue. When I do, I keep my cheek pressed to his jaw and wait for the pain of pleasure. He proceeds, sliding his aching cock into me with a low groan of pleasure. My grip on him tightens, his entire manhood entering me with a quick thrust. I bite my tongue, holding back a whimper, as a jolt of pain rushes through my body.

He goes slow at first, his large shaft almost leaving me before plunging back inside. The pain lessens as he continues. I find myself holding him tighter, nails digging into his back. There is still pain, but it's different now. Quickly, it morphs into a stinging pleasure, heightening with each thrust. Whimpers turn into moans, cries of pain now cries of desire. Vergil presses one hand against the rock wall for support as he picks up pace. A shallow grunt leaves his lips, his breathing matching the motion of our rocking hips. Our lips find one another once more, tongues hot with a yearning for one another meeting.

Vocal chords sprouting a mind of their own, we both emit sounds neither of us-especially me-have heard before. Skin glistens with sweat, moans of pleasure carry throughout the hauntingly dead land.

Caught in the moment, I realize too late that Vergil has slowed his pace tremendously and my still all-too moving hips knock him off balance. I let out a shriek as he falls backwards along with myself, legs still wrapped around his waist. Vergil grunts when his back impacts with the hard ground. I pull myself up, one leg on either side of him.

"What was that?" I shout with an exasperated sigh.

He lazily throws an half-glare up to me. "If you'd been paying attention you would have noticed that I have completed my part."

My hands cross over my chest as a rush of blood flows into my face. "I was…it just seemed like…Wait, why am I explaining myself to you? You're the one with all the experience!"

He gives a short nod and runs his fingers through his disheveled hair. "This is true."

"Yeah, so-" My eyes widen before narrowing with the company of me smirk. "Did you just agree with me?"

A large hand extends forward before squeezing the back of my neck and pulling me down. I find my lips brushing against his as he speaks. "For once, Sienna, just shut up."

Immediately I think of a quick rebuttal, but decide better of it before pressing my lips to his. And for once, I shut up.

The air remains stagnant, the eggplant sky and grey ground forever unchanging. There are no clouds to tell if there may be any breeze, no stars to tell where there may be a sunrise, to hills nor ditches to differentiate the never ending world. It's just me and Vergil. So why am I so afraid?

I press my back against the stone. Which stone? The one that looks like all the others. My lips tug at the corners into a twisted smile. I can't even tell where I had given my innocence to the sleeping ice-man just hours ago. I've been awake for some time now. Vergil, on the other hand, sleeps like the rocks around him. I wrap the blue coat around my chest and give the red one yards away a glance.

Before me, Vergil stirs. He props himself up with one hand, the other running through his tousled hair. He blinks away the fatigue and turns his eyes to me. They're softer than any time he's ever looked at me, a hue of crystal blue with the familiar calmness I've seen in Dante's eyes. He drops his hand into his lap before motioning for my to come closer. Without much hesitation, I'm at his side. He stares into my eyes forever, unblinking. Anticipation fills me to the brim, about to overflow into words until he speaks out.

"If anyone asks, you seduced me."

The high sound of the slap rings in my ears as I hold my palm in the other hand. I growl and stand up, throwing his trench coat over his head.

"You're such an asshole!" I shout. His hand reaches out faster than I can see, wrapping around my wrist. He chuckles and pulls his coat into his lap.

"Remember what I said about thinking before acting?"

Brows furrowed, I kneel down next to him and inhale deeply. It takes me a moment to realize he didn't mean it. I raise my eyes to his and smile sheepishly. _So, things will be different now?_ I continuously rub my throbbing palm. Vergil looks down at it and back up to me.

"That's what happens when you don't use your brain." He scoffs.

"Well excuse me for not knowing you're face was made of pavement!" I turn away from him and cross my arms over my chest. Face unseen, I let myself smile. _I hope not._

A strong breeze cuts through the dead land, and my thoughts. I look up and see the eggplant sky it turning at an alarmingly fast pace. I turn to Vergil, who is also watching. The wind picks up pace, throwing pebbles around like nature's bullets. I duck my head down and place my hands over my face. Vergil grabs me by the hand, lifting me up and over his shoulder. Lifting myself up, I look over my shoulder and up to the sky to see flashes of light behind the clouds.

"What's happening?" I shout over the gusts of wind.

He doesn't answer, something that places a seed of fear deep inside my stomach. Coming to an abrupt halt, Vergil throws me against a large flat stone, turning away from me. My widened eyes dance around at the funneling debris as I press my back against the stone. Then something large catches the corner of my eye. Looking over at what it might be, I see a stone, almost as big as the one I'm against hurtling right towards us.

"Get down!" Vergil shouts, turning and pushing me down. The boulder flies over our heads and Vergil wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me up again.

"Is this a storm?"

"No," He says in his usual dark tone, "It's something else."

I look up at him to see his eyes fixed on something before us. Turning my attention to whatever he is looking at, the wind begins form into something of a cyclone, blackening in the middle. I tighten my grip around Vergil's arm and take a step behind him. The black abyss quickly grows in diameter, a low and hollow howl erupting from inside. Vergil places himself more in front of me.

"It has to be now." He says.

"What?" I glace up at him just as he grabs the back of my shirt. Before I realize it, Vergil has thrown me right into the black hole.

Face first, I come to a skidding stop on the frosty ground, taking in a mouthful of snow. I sit up onto my knees, balancing on my feet and spit out the frozen particles of water and rub the back of my hand across my mouth. Turning to shout at Vergil for throwing me like a rag doll, I let out a screechy cry and duck my head into the snow, along with what I spat out, and put my hands over me head. Both Matt and Dante exchange blows of the fists and feet, and occasionally bullets.

They're blurry images move around me, too fast to tell who is who. Something warm and heavy hits my back and I let out a short grunt, my face pressed deeper into the snow.

"What the hell!" I shout, sitting up and hitting whatever hit me first. My rapid clawing stops upon seeing Dante's trench coat sliding off my back. "Oh…"

Raising my head, I notice Vergil step out of the portal. He glances down at me with unreadable azure eyes before lifting his gaze to the two devils brawling. He stops at my side for a moment, giving me a warning glare to stay away and unsheathes his sword-I mean, Yamato-eyes burning with hatred. His target? Matt, of course.


	22. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 21

* * *

"What took you two so long?" Dante shouts before blocking a kick to the face.

"You've been fighting for four days?"

"Four days? What the hell are you talking about? You two pull a Houdini for like an hour while I'm stuck here fighting you're boyfriend! Real nice!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I retort, ears steaming. "Wait, an hour? But we were there for forever." I mumble to myself.

"Now, now, Sienna, don't be modest." Matt's tall, dark figure appears before me and I let out scream as I fall back onto my rear.

He leans over me, a cynical smirk on his lips. He takes a step forward, making myself reacting by scooting backward, before stopping to inhale deeply. My eyes dart from him to Dante, to Vergil who is now right behind him. Matt's smirk drops to a scowl and a wild growl rumbles deep in his throat. He whirls, blindly lashing out at Vergil when his fist connects with the blade. A horrible ripping sound fills my ears as blade rips through skin and bone, splitting Matt's arm down to his elbow. My hand finds my mouth as blood pours out of his wound.

"You took her!" Matt shouts, his face inches away from Vergil's.

Vergil twists the blade and pulls it out of the devil's arm, blood splatter hitting me in the face. Matt growls again, seemingly unaffected by the wound. And it's no wonder why. His wounds heal instantaneously, his arm binding back together.

"What did I just miss?" Dante shouts over the opening, laughter behind his words.

Wiping my cheek with the back of my hand, I throw a glare over at him and his smirk grows wider, eyes widening with amusement. Despite this possible world-ending situation he has time to joke about whether or not something happened between me and Vergil. He should know what happened. Surely he can smell the difference on me, too. I let out a sharp sigh and hang my head. _How humiliating._

A low cackle turns into loud, maniacal laughter. Matt's shoulders shudder with enjoyment. "You think you can destroy me so easily?" He swings his fist at Vergil, who effortlessly drags his blade through the devil's gut, then through his perusing fist.

Matt grunts in pain, blood gushing from the wounds. "You are _nothing _without that sword."

Vergil lowers his icy blue eyes to Yamato, slightly holding it up in contemplation. He raises his gaze to Matt and sheathes the blade, amusement flashing in his eyes as he cocks his head to the side. Vergil takes long steps towards Matt, who narrows his eyes in apprehension. Vergil halts, now nose to nose with the raven haired devil, challenging him. Matt scoffs, emerald green eyes narrowing, lips curving upward to reveal a row of pointed teeth. Vergil's fingers curling tightly into his palm. A thin white glow appears around his hardened fist. Just as he raises his arm the white glow vanishes, his hand and arm now covered in a silver armor. In the blink of an eye, too fast for Matt to react, blood is dripping from Vergil's claw-armored fingers and wrist. I suck in a deep breath and my hand flies over my mouth.

Matt spits up blood, his hand over the hole in his throat as crimson liquid pours between his fingers. His eyes flash a poisonous green and he growls, teeth showing like a defensive animal. For a moment, his eyes avert to me. My breathing pauses, and for a moment I think he might come after me again. Whether it be a form of distraction or just his pure will to destroy him, Vergil steps in the way again.

"And here I thought you had finished playing pussy."

Matt snaps his head to Vergil, dropping his hand from the seeping wound in his neck. Already it is nothing more but a scratch. Matt smirks, his laughter gargled by the blood in his esophagus.

"Oh, Vergil. You've taken away my only prize." His eyes darken to a deep green. "It looks like you'll have to pay your debt. Your life isn't as appealing as the girl, but it will have to do." The solid ground beneath his feet sinks into craters as he lunges as Vergil, commencing combat once again.

I scoot myself backwards until something wraps around my underarms, forcefully lifting me up. Heartbeat picking up pace, I lash out wildly before tilting my head back. Two light blue orbs look down on me. Above them, one ivory brow raises.

"Dante!"

His eyes lift to the black and white devils as he drags me out of the way of danger. "Keep quiet."

"I know how to walk." I say in monotone.

He stands me up behind a thick tree trunk and puts his index finger to the tip of my nose. "Stay."

"Not a dog!" I say, now in a sing-song tone.

Dante backtracks and raises his finger to me face. "One more thing." He narrows his eyes, giving his features a more somber look. And then he cracks a wide smile followed by a snort of laughter. "I can't believe the two of you actually-"

"Will you just go help Vergil!" I say, giving him a weak punch in the shoulder blade. Dante shrugs and, with a deep sigh, unsheathes his massive sword from his back.

I peek around the trunk of the tree to see what might happen next. My brows pull together and my eyes dart around the forest opening. The portal hasn't grown in size, so Matt didn't accomplish much while Vergil and I were gone. _But how did we get out?_ I turn my attention over to Matt and Vergil, the two exchanging blows. Vergil had said that Yamato didn't work back in Limbo; only the Demon and Human Worlds.

Then I look over to Dante. _Could his sword of opened another portal?_ My thoughts are cut off when I realize Dante isn't helping Vergil at all. Instead he has his hands folded comfortably on the hilt of his sword, now stuck in the ground, his chin resting on them, one leg crossed over the other. _Dante, you idiot!_ He averts his eyes to me, not turning his head, and smirks.

"I'll kill you!" Matt shouts, attempting another attack on Vergil. I jump backwards, back behind the tree at the sound of Matt's voice.

A very small smirk tugs at the corner of Vergil's lips and he takes a step back. Yamato sings as it cuts through the crisp air, and into Matt's neck. The raven haired devil brings his hands up and onto the blade, stopping it from completely decapitating him. Feet away, Dante perks up and wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword.

"No." Vergil growls, pressing his sword deeper and deeper into Matt's neck. Dante sighs and returns to his on looking position.

Matt stretches his arm out, long and slender fingers wrapping around Vergil's neck. Now it's anyone's move. Either way, it won't end well. Again my brows pull together in frustration. Vergil won't accept help, but he's not having the easiest time defeating Matt. Just because he won't accept help doesn't mean I won't offer. After all, Vergil isn't the only one who wants revenge. My gut drops under the weight of anxiety. This…thing tricked me for months. And in the end tried to ruin not only me but everything around me. The sharp whisper of my scoff brings the edge of my lips upward. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_.

"Sienna, no!" Dante shouts, abandoning his sword and running right for me. My feet carry me across the frosty blanket of the forest floor at a speed I'd no idea I'd possessed.

Eyes locked onto Matt, only my peripheral vision catches the red and white devil about to tackle me from the side. Keeping perfect balance, my upper body twists backwards and to the side. Dante's gloved fingers just graze against my waist as he tumbles past me, grabbing onto air. I leap up, fingers spread apart like the claws of an angry cat, which dig into Matt's shoulders as I cling onto his back.

"Let go of him you sick bastard!" I scream, moving one hand to the top of his head, the other to his chin.

Vergil's jaw drops only slightly and he releases the blade from Matt's neck, away from me. Matt only clenches Vergil's neck tighter, his free hand reaching up to my face. I dig my nails into his lower jaw, anger and adrenaline rushing through me.

"I said let go or I'll break your head off myself!"

"Are you nuts?" Dante spits the snow from his mouth and searches for a way to pry me off of the raven devil.

"Sienna, sweetheart, we can play later." Matt's voice is strained with blood loss and aggravation.

"I'm not playing," I growl, his hand close to my face. "And don't call me sweetheart!" I bite down in between his thumb and index finger ad he lets out a grunt of pain.

He lets go of Vergil, who is still watching me surprise painted on his face, and thrashes around. Losing balance, I move my hands and cover Matt's eyes. By both accident and chance, my nails just happen to find his eye sockets, and then just happen to claw into them.

"You little whore!"

"Sienna!" My head snaps up to see Vergil holding Yamato in one hand and Dante's sword in the other.

I let go of Matt, falling back down to the ground. As I look up, two blades pass through Matt's torso in opposite directions. He ceases all movement, a long and deep breath leaving his lips as the upper body slides clear from the bottom half. Still holding both swords, Vergil's eyes glare hell into mine . He walks towards me, the bottom half of the dismembered body falling over. The hilts of both blades click as his grip tightens, the space between us closing in with each footstep.

"What are you doing?" My eyes dart from sword to sword then up to his glacial eyes.

He growls, disgust on his statuesque features. Air leaves my lungs as he raises Dante's sword over my head. The blade soars a short distance from me and into Dante's awaiting hand. Standing over me, Vergil outstretches his hand. The look in his eyes doesn't change. I reach out for his hand and notice how badly I'm trembling. Vergil grasps my hand tightly and jerks me up onto my feet. Hollow azure eyes size me up and down as he sheaths his sword.

"Thank you."

"Do you know how incredibly stupid you are?" He shouts, sending a jolt through my body. Behind me, Dante sounds just as surprised. "I didn't need your help. I had everything under control!"

"I wasn't helping you! You aren't the only one who wanted a piece of him!" I shout back, hands curling into fists at my sides.

"Here we go again." Dante sighs and places his oversized sword on is back.

"Yes, by all means take on a devil on your own. Stupidity is a complete understatement when speaking of your level of intelligence. Lack of intelligence! Did you truly forget that he could have killed you?"

"Of course I didn't forget! I was-" I stutter on my rebuttal. "My God, you are such an asshole!"

Dante strides over to the portal and peeks inside. One hand on his hip, the other stroking his chin, he looks over his shoulder to me and Vergil. "Hey, guys?"

"If that is your definition for brutal honesty then that may be, however there is absolutely no word to define the completely ludicrous things you pulled."

Growling in frustration, I point an accusing finger right in between Vergil's eyes. "Is all you can call me is stupid? You really need some new material. I know you're an old man, but come on!"

"Verge. Vergil. Verrrgilll." Dante chimes in behind us.

"What?" Vergil whirls around, venom in his voice. Dante's brows pull together ad he points to the growing portal in front of him.

"Care to take care of this?"

* * *

Tis the time of updating and so I hath done so. Ha, seriously though guys I have been having so much trouble writting! It used to be a breeze! My mojo will come back sooner or later.

So, Sienna and Vergil not only pulled a Houdini but also a Narnia on the world. Minus the lion, half goat man, beavers and whatnot. Like Matt's slicing incident (or should I say incidents?)? Cute, right. And what about that portal? So many things to be solved! Don't worry fellow readers, I won't drag things on too much.

Tell me what you guys n gals think in your reviews! Thanks for reading and until next time,

Charlie ^_~


	23. Waking Up to a Bad Dream

Chapter 22

* * *

Ebony and plum toned fog whirl around the opening of the plummeting abyss that is the portal to Hell, giving off the stench of wretch and hatred. The moans of the creatures anxiously awaiting their arrival grow louder as their time nears. Azure eyes quickly scan and scrutinize my face before Vergil turns himself fully to face the portal. Averting my attention to Dante, he shrugs and steps away from the portal, joining me at my side. He keeps his head in the direction of the portal but glances at me from the corner of his eye.

I give an exasperated sigh, throw my hands up in defense, and turn on my heels towards the trees. "Alright, I'm going already!" Dante gives a chuckle of victory.

In the cover of the frozen bark, I find a short piece of a fallen tree's limb and take a seat. About to run my fingers through my tangled hair, my hands stop and turn over, palms up. Deep reds and browns distort any resemblance to normal palms, gashes and coagulated blood covering every centimeter of skin. I curl my fingers in and cringe. Blood and another body substance clogged under my nail beds, almost making me gag. I drop my trembling hands into the snow in attempt to wash away the disgust.

Closing my eyes, I lower my forehead into my lap and let out a low groan. I feel like I'm going to get sick. I lift the heels of my feet off of the ground and rock myself slowly on the tree limb taking long, deep breathes. I shut my eyes and see Matt's distorted face. I let out another nauseating groan and open my eyes to see my legs. I don't want to shut my eyes again, not even to blink. I can't stand seeing his face again. Waves of discomfort of every kind wash over me; sickness, pain, fear, anger. With each wave comes an episode of trembles.

A warm hand on my shoulder brings my mind to ease, but turns my stomach upside down. "I'm alright, Dante, I just-" I lift my head up, and turn to him but my words are cut off by my own sudden inability to speak. Matt brings his other hand to my shoulder, his lips curled upward in insane amusement. Droplets of blood drip from his wounded eyes and onto my chest as he brings his face so close to mine I can taste his breath. I can't find my voice let alone any oxygen. It's like my entire body has shut down, leaving my mind to do all of the panicking.

Matt chuckles and moves closer to me. _How is he…_? I look down and see his body stops where Vergil had sliced him in half, a puddle of blood underneath him and a trail behind him from wherever he dragged himself from. I tear my eyes from the guts and innards also pouring out and look around for someone to come to my rescue, anyone. But there is nothing but the trees and the snow and the rocks. I still have no voice, not even enough to whimper.

"I'll take from him what his dearest…" He whispers in my ear, wrapping his arm around my neck and covering my mouth. His pointed nails dig into my cheek, "…for he toke what should have been mine."

Removing his other hand from my shoulder, he wraps his arm, around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides. His grip tightens and I let out a muffled scream as multiple cracks followed by a sharp and intense pain shoot around my ribcage.

"I want to feel your heart stop." Matt pinches my nose shut, cutting off all oxygen and continues to squeeze his other arm around my crumbling body. My vision begins to blacken from the pain and lack of oxygen. I give one last look around for any source of survival. My eyes roll back, and Matt laughs with cynical victory as I completely pass out.

* * *

I could be dead, but I've seen Hell. This isn't it. Hell was hot and empty of living things. Where I am is cold and painful and blurry and confusing. My body struggles to take in oxygen, each time sending sharp and unbearable razors through my lungs. I wheeze, cough, spit up hot liquid, so I must not be dead yet, right? Unless this is my own Hell and I'm stuck dying again and again. _That would suck._

I open my eyes and see the blurry red figure in front of me, ivory hair blowing every which way. I shut my eyes again and try to move my legs to find that they are dangling. Opening my eyes again I turn my eyes upward and see a blue-clad stranger carrying me. He too has that odd hair color. I turn my eyes again to the side and see the red-clad figure rushing forward, turning back again and again. Pain rushes through my veins and I cringe, shutting my eyes again.

* * *

The next time I open my eyes there are blinding lights over me. _So am I in Heaven now?_ No, I can't be. I still feel so much pain and panic. I'm also laying down now. Figures in green and white cloaks surround me, shouting things to each other. I hear my own desperate breathes along with an obnoxious beeping. The closest figure in white leans down close to me and opens my mouth before shoving a plastic tube down my throat. I gag and thrash around as much as I can. The other figures in green grab hold of me and press me down. The pain gets the best of my consciousness and I black out again.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Slowly I feel myself rising out of the darkness. I become more aware of my body, which feels heavy and distant.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Dulled pain courses through my limbs. My eyelids are like cement blocks. The only fully functioning thing is my hearing. _Where am I?_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Jjj.." I force my voice box to wake up and work.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Just give me a second…"

If I can just get one thing to work at a time, I'll be able to move. My fingers twitch and I begin to move my arm inch by inch to the side of the bed.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Where's my phone?_ I drag my arm over to the side of the bed but feel no table. But I do feel cold object touching my arm. My brows furrow and I attempt to open my eyes.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Stop texting me already."

I hear a something like a sliding sound followed by footsteps. I drop my arm and listen carefully. The steps stop by my side and I hear a scribbling over my head. My eyes barely let themselves open. Leaning over me is an older women with short sandy hair. She's dressed in pale green scrubs and is writing on a pad, occasionally glancing at the side of the bed.

My eyes pull shut again, and once again I have to force them open. The woman notices this and gives me a soft smile before returning to her reports. She looks over me, and for a moment I think she might see the phone I'd been trying to reach.

"It will be a few hours until the medication wears off so she might not be able to respond. Your friend is very lucky to be alive."

I give the woman, apparently a nurse, an odd look. She speaks as though there is someone else in the room. _And why am I lucky to be alive?_ Before I can pry my own jaw open the nurse leaves the room, the door sliding shut behind her. A deep sigh brings my attention to the other side of my bed.

"Hey there, kiddo."

My brows pull even closer together in confusion. Has he been in here the whole time? He laughs softly and leans forward in the chair, his ivory hair falling into his crystal blue eyes. _What strange features. Beautiful, but strange._

"Oh, come on. I heard to talking before. You're suddenly mute?"

I part my lips for silence to escape.

"It's alright, you always talk too much anyways." He chuckles. "Listen, before you flip out on him, his majesty is taking care of everything that went on back there. But he did bring you here so give him some credit." He says, bending his fingers in quotes around the words 'his majesty'.

He stands up and adjusts his crimson trench coat and heads for the door. He stops in the threshold and looks over his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips. "Everything's alright now, Sienna." With that, he leaves and another nurse enters.

She's older than the last one, her hair as white as the man who left.

"He's been here all night worring about you. Lucky girl, having such nice friends, and so handsome!"

"I don't…who was that?"

Turning away with a slight frown, she checks one of the many beeping machines next to me and I follow the tubes down to my arms. My eyes widen as I see the bandages around my hands, arms and torso, the tubes and medications going into my body. _What happened to me?_

I cannot apologize enough for not updating/reviewing! Yes, I did lose my mojo for while and it isn't completely back, but that's no excuse. However, my laptop and main computer both lost all internet connection for about two weeks and then school and bla bla, excuses, excuses...

Anyways, I know this was a very short chapter but I hope you all enjoy this an expect another update soon!

*~Enjoy, Read, Review!~*

-Charlie


	24. Just A Reminder

Chapter 23

The unpleasantly clean scents of disinfectant and plastic flow silently through gated vents, something that one would only image would make the most senseless of nostrils cringe. The occasional tapping of rubber shoes can be heard through the thick plexiglass door, temporarily obscuring the bothersome beeping. A thin green line travels up and down, up and down across the monitor's black screen. My eyes dart in front of the line, calculating where each beat may take it next. If I hold my breath for long enough it drops down then leaps high up, moving faster to keep up with my racing heart, as does that antagonizing beeping-but that hurts my lungs too much. Earlier this morning I took the clamp off of my finger causing the machine to go berserk; doctors and nurses rushed in, flustering around the room as if my life were in danger. Of course their glowering eyes and heavy frowns were enough to keep me from putting the aide button to use.

I lower my eyes to my shattered body; bandages, tubes, and machines all around me. Nausea swirls around my stomach like a frantic caged bird. If the overpowering odor of iodine mingling with unwashed hair wasn't enough to reverse my meals, the actual sight of my poked and prodded limbs did the trick. Not to mention the visual of the monstrosity that is my body under these wrappings, no thanks to the elderly nurse. Last night she found me lucid enough to explain the reason for my presence here.

"_The city was unofficially evacuated, but everyone had left due to the seriously raising murders. The ones who left were the smart ones." She gave me a curt nod. "According to that young man, someone broke into your apartment and attacked you." The nurse told me. "Somehow you managed to get away from him but with the combination of the slick roads and speed you were going you didn't really have a chance of missing the other car. Oh, don't worry they weren't hurt, at least not that anyone knows of. They must have fled the accident. Anyway, the young man with the odd hair and his brother brought you here. Both very handsome, but one was so unfriendly so I could see how you would be confused about him being here, but the other was so charming!" She laughed._

A vast breath of warm air passes through my lips as I raise my eyes to the glass door. No one has come in for some time now. They could be upset about this morning, or they've come to the conclusion that my life is no longer in jeopardy if I'm well enough to interrupt my own pulse. I've been in the hospital for over a week now. The first forty eight hours after surgery I remained unconscious, a tube inserted down my throat to assist my breathing until they felt my lungs could work on their own. The day I started breathing on my own was the same day I woke up with two tubes up my nose. You see, almost my entire ribcage is shattered and one thrust a hole in my right lung. It wasn't very large but it did enough damage to the lung to collapse.

I sit up in the bed and turn on the television, impulsively flipping through the channels. "News, news, cartoons, news." I sigh the words and let my body sink back into the firm mattress. Releasing my finger from the remote, the television stops on the cooking channel but I pay no attention to it.

There are much more pressing matters occupying the sealed off past of my consciousness making it impossible to keep concentration on the world around me let alone a motion picture box. The familiar and unwelcome emptiness in my chest keeps my mind on edge, unsure if it should take the leap that will either ruin me or bring me peace. Though I am more than certain the truth will have a negative result, the unknown jabs at me constantly. I am doing this to myself, I realize this, and the elderly nurse said so herself.

"_It isn't unusual for someone to experience memory loss after experiencing something so traumatic. However I do find it unusual that you can't remember entire weeks of the past few months of your life. Then again, you kids barely remember what you have for breakfast!"_

Many of those who have experienced a terrible situation block it from their memory for their own protection. However if I have the ability to block out such a large portion of my life shouldn't I be able to undo it?

In attempt to have this happen I repeat back to myself what has been told to me. With a deep inhale I close my eyes and picture myself in my apartment. I'm standing in my kitchen, the only place where I keep a light on all night. The immaculacy of the room is just as it's always been; nothing left out of place, yet there is something off. My eyes scan the countertops, passing over into the living room. _What is it?_ I ask myself pressingly.

An erythematic rumbling at my feet has me turning on my heels toward the door. The hatch on the lock is in place leaving no sign of forced entry, or any entry for that matter. Lowering my gaze I find the source of the rumbling; a medium sized sable cat, vibrant emerald eyes peering up to me as it lets out a short howl. Muddled by this creatures presence, I kneel before it and stroke his head. I don't remember ever having a cat. Just as I raise my hand to give the feline another stroke over the head he leaps up, startling me with a wail, and swipes my cheek with it's defensive claw.

Jumping up from my bed with a gasp, I'm forced to slowly ease myself down, new pain throbbing in my torso. The humming of the television settles back into my ears as I find myself back in the hospital bed. I bring my bandaged hand to my clammy forehead and run my fingers through the entwined locks of my hair.

"What _was _that?"

I don't think I fell asleep. Then again it would be hard to differ day dreaming from a light slumber with so many medications flowing into me. Bringing my mind to total awareness, I turn my eyes toward the glass doors as they slide open, the short haired nurse from the previous day-and this morning- enters carrying a covered tray. The fine lines at the corners of her mouth turn to deep crevices as she gives me an artificial smile. She places the tray on my lap, not once looking me directly in the eyes.

I observe the nurse, keeping my gaze vacant of emotion. She has consecutively smiled at me for no reason for the past two days. I yawn, she smiles; I change the television channel, she smiles; I blink, she smiles. It bothers me, but not to the point where it becomes annoying. However it must give her a feeling beyond annoyance. Day in and day out she must to go room to room putting on that farce kind façade, a mask plastered on her face to fool all of the patients of her disgust in them. I don't blame her, though. Changing bed sheets and bins of bile doesn't come natural to most.

The nurse lifts the lid from the tray to reveal a delicious platter of soggy cereal and a half-rotted banana with a side of orange juice in a plastic container she calls a cup. Oh-and a package of crackers. I lift my gaze to the nurse and lift myself upward into a sitting position, whimpering lightly at the crass pain. "When can I leave?"

The dark haired woman snickers and adjusts the dosage of the painkiller that is feeding into the tube in my arm. "You may feel fine now, but you won't be so chipper once you're on your own and the medication wears off. Don't forget almost all of your ribs are broken, your right lung punctured, your brain oxygen deprived and-"

"And my hands shredded, yes I know." I may not know her name but _damn _does she repeat my medical history at the drop of a dime.

"Another week or two." She says coldly, her false sense of humanity leaving her paid persona. She lifts the remote and turns off the television.

"Or two?" I gap, wrapping my arm around the weakened bones of my chest.

She lifts her nose, turns on her heels, and exit's the room. With a deep sigh I struggle to open the tin foiled juice, the only thing I'll ingest. Well, maybe the part of the banana that isn't rotten. The foil lid doesn't give easily and I throw the container across the room. I watch it roll over to the glass doors, which slide open. Thinking it's the nurse back to scold me, I lift the covers up in front of my face.

A deep chuckle reassures me that the person entering my room is not the nurse, but a male. I lower the covers slightly, peeking over to the door where the ivory haired man in red stands. His bright blue eyes twinkle with amusement as he saunters over and takes a seat next to my bed. I watch him closely, my heart picking up pace as he nears. Why would this man come here again? It's possible that he feels the need to see that I am doing well. He did pull me out of a totaled vehicle after all. "You…"

He waves his hand in the air as if dismissing whatever I might say next. "I know, I know. I didn't come back this morning. There's still a lot of loose ends that need tying up out there. Vergil should be here shortly." He sits back in the chair and kicks his feet up, resting his large boots in the side of my bed. I frown at him and he smirks.

"Glad to see you're back to your jolly old self."

"You don't have to be here." I say. I don't know this man, and being alone in a room with him gives me no feeling of peace.

"Well excuse me, I figured you'd be happy to have some visitors while stuck in here."

"Yes, but not anyone I don't know."

"Hm? Don't worry, Emily doesn't even know you're in here. She has no reason to visit anyway, lucky you." He chuckles.

"I'm not talking about Emily." I say slowly, brows pulling together as I peer over at him.

He glances at the television, sighing deeply as if I was a child telling him to believe one of my many imaginative stories. "Okay then, Sienna…what _are _you talking about?"

The beeping of the machine escalates during my long pause. I take a deep breath. "Thank you for pulling me out of the car. You saved my life-but you don't need to continue to visit me. I'm fine, really I am." His aqua blue eyes bore into mine, one of his brows raising in contrast to his now down turned mouth.

"Come on, Sienna, stop kidding around."

The look on his face makes me weary, however, I want answers. "How do you know Emily? Or that I was attacked in my apartment?"

He drops his feet from the bed, disbelief on his face as he leans close to me and brings his large hands onto my shoulders. I shake my head slowly, somberly. He gives me a desperate smile, one that sends a deep shard of guilt through my heart. I shouldn't feel guilty-I truthfully have no idea who this man is. "It's me, Dante. You know me." My obliviousness to his identity shows on my face. I see it in his eyes. "You _have _to know me!"

I bring my hand down to my side and grab the button to call in a nurse. This man, Dante, slaps it out of my hand and I let out a shriek. "Get away from me! I'm sorry but I don't know you!"

"Please." He says weakly, his head drops, shaking side to side. "Sienna, you can't do this…not now. He needs you."

"Who?"

He lifts his head, pain in his eyes and frustration pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Don't."

"Who needs me?"

The door slides open and the nurse from before walks in. She glances at Dante and then at my tray. "I take it you're finished?"

"Why didn't you mention she lost her memory?" He sneers at the nurse.

"You didn't ask. Visiting hours are over."

"I didn't ask? Are you kidding me?"

"Sir, if you continue to raise you're voice I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She takes the tray from me, giving me a quick glare before averting her eyes to Dante.

"What am I supposed to do when she has no memory of the last year of her life? You don't know what kind of shit storm this could cause for us!" I stare at Dante as he continues his ballistic rant.

"Sir, please leave. There are other patients-"

"Fuck them!" He looks down at me and shakes me by the shoulders. "Sienna, you have to remember what happened to you, to all of us. Vergil needs you after coming this close to Hell again."

"What are you talking about?"

"When he took out Matt and closed the portal to Hell something happened. He's having another mental breakdown. You're the only one who can-"

"Are you insane?" I grab his arms to push him away from me when he stops and steps back from the bed, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"He's on his way to this room now." He continues walking back toward the door, eyes not leaving me as he speaks to both me and the nurse. "I won't come back again."

I sit alone in my dark room, the only visible things being the moon outside and the occasional nurse or doctor or EMS volunteer walking down the dimly lit hall. My eyes keep darting over to the chair Dante had been sitting in earlier. His face occupies my mind no matter what else I try to think about. It was his eyes. He looked so happy to see me, and that happiness turned to heartbreak, or so it seemed.

"I shouldn't have said anything." I whisper to myself. What if I did remember whatever happened to me? He seemed to know. "Stupid Sienna. You could have asked." It wouldn't have mattered. Eventually he would notice I am clueless as to who he is and what he spoke about.

But something he said caught my attention. That I had to remember 'what happened to us'. Who is 'us'? He and myself? A rush of heat occupies my face. Did something happen between us? _No, there's no way I'd deal with someone who lacks as manners as he did._ What is actually nagging at my brain is that peculiar name. Vergil. Is that someone I know? Maybe someone I went to school with or a customer at the pizza place. That name is just so familiar, something at the edge of my mind but when I feel like I can reach the answer I tumble right off that edge and into a ravine. I shake my head and laugh at my own silliness. Why should the name matter if I can't put a face to it? He obviously wasn't a bug impact on my life. _But something inside tells me…_

"No." I tell myself quickly. "Maybe it's best I don't remember anything. It's apparent this was meant to happen." I sigh, scooting onto my back. I gaze out the window at the fully lit moon.


	25. And You Are?

Chapter 24

* * *

Ivory lit orbs brighten dimmer with each rush of power, pulsating as if they had veins. The fallen snow becomes a sheet of diamonds under the lights. The crunching of said diamonds under my feet are all I set my attention to. _Don't let your mind wonder, you might get lost._ Tilting my head back to gaze up at the sky, the glistening diamonds of space lose themselves in the weightless ones falling to meet the others on the ground. A thick cloud forms from my mouth as I release a shortly held breath. I lower my gaze to the path before me as I head home from he boutique.

I've been out of the hospital for over a month now, and I still have not one clue as to what my life was after the day in the forest opening. My apartment was closed off like many other tenants-for break-in related problems, however I'm positive it had to do with unpaid rent-but the owner gladly rented out another one to me, on he first floor. Something about jumping out windows. Just one more thing unexplained about my life.

With the flick of the light switch, shadows disappear and the objects of my living room take shape and color. I take a seat on the end of the couch before struggling to pull off my boots. After shedding my layers of clothing, I lay on my side and feel my body relax. My ribs ache sometimes still, the winter weather not doing much to help. I bend my knees to my chest and place my hands in between for warmth. Eyes fixated on the door knob, they say wide open, blurring over as I disable myself from blinking.

A pain is growing in my chest. It has been since I saw that man in the hospital. The pain isn't from my injuries-those have healed-yet the pain has worsened by each passing day. It's as if I were punched in the stomach and something was taken out of me. Something other than my memories. Something _hidden _in those memories. My legs jerk against my chest and I press my fists into myself hard in attempt to make the pain go away. I want to scream. I want to kick, scream, throw a tantrum, cry, anything to make it go away.

Hot tears form in the corners of my eyes before gathering into tiny beads and falling onto the couch, continuing their journey as they roll off of the deep eggplant toned leather. The sides of my forehead flex as I clench my teeth, my chest rises and falls abruptly as I try and collect myself. I sit back up and press my palm over my face.

"This is ridiculous. I'm crying over nothing."

I shake off whatever the feeling is that hangs over me and enter my bedroom. Once again I'll force myself to fall asleep and fail at staying that way.

I lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling. I play scenarios of the days gone by in my imagination and what might have happened to me before that. No idea. For all I know a magical unicorn took me for a ride and I fell off a rainbow, cracking my head open…Okay so maybe not that far.

"A walk. I'll go for a walk and clear my head."

Pulling myself out of bed, I dress in half-sleepwear, half-late-winter-wear and step out of the apartment building. I head down the street, and take in deep breathes of the cool, crisp night air.

Few other are out this late at night. Any on their way home from wherever take cabs or drive themselves. I come to a three-way intersection and look up at the street lights. The one leading downtown flickers and I stare at it skeptically until it holds its light firmly. Giving the light a small smirk I nod and head in hat direction. Why I would go downtown so late at night is besides me. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I quickly retract one of my hands and see a small cut across my finger.

"A paper cut?"

Reaching in again I pull out a small business card. In large crimson lettering it reads 'Devil May Cry'. In smaller, black writing underneath the words 'devil and demon hunting'. I drop my hand and roll my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"_In case you hear a bump in the night."_

"What?" I breath the words quickly, my eyes glancing every which way. As before, there is no one but me. But it sounded so close to me. So real. Composing myself, I lift the card up again and turn it over to see an address. It's downtown. Just where I was heading. "The hell with it." I give an exasperated sigh and start walking.

* * *

Two massive oak doors stand before me at the top of stretched out stairs. The sign over them reads 'Devil May Cry' just as the card does. "Here goes nothing." I sigh. I give one of the doors a few good knockings only for them to go unanswered. Sliding my fingers down the old oak before wrapping them around the cold metal knob, I give it a turn. "It's open." I say to myself, giving the door a small push. The door opens before it's own weight forced it to close again. I push the door harder and it completely opens. I take the chance to slip into the building, hopefully unnoticed by the limited amount of passersby. A wave of nostalgia washes over me, so overpowering that it turns to nausea.

A long desk sits in the center end of the room, a sloppy crimson loveseat to the right, a pool table and apparently a drummer set to the left. I stand by the door, ceasing to breath as I listen for any sound of life. As far as I can tell, I am the only one here. I cross the room and circle around the desk. Papers scattered under old pizza boxes as if the desk itself is the trash bin. I myself find it odd how I am letting myself into this building with such a peculiar name, snooping around as if I had the right. 'Devil May Cry' doesn't exactly sound welcoming, yet it phased me in the opposite way of which it would any other girl walking by. Instead of fear or mystery I felt a yearning to enter. I lean forward and open one of the desk drawers and pull out a magazine. Flipping it around, I'm shocked by the two women and what they're doing on the cover.

"What a pig!" I snipe and shove the magazine back into the drawer, kneeing it shut. A deep chuckle sets my nerves on end and I press my back to the wall.

"And here I thought you'd know better then to go snooping in there again. Didn't you learn the firs time, Sienna?"

The ivory haired man in red stops himself half way across the room and cocks his head to the side. Placing one hand to his hip, he raises the other to his face and rubs his stubble coated chin. "That's right, you've never seen me unshaved." He smirks. "I can't look that different, can I? Then again I've never seen you dressed like a hobo."

"Dante." I say robotically, hoping I got it wrong.

His smirks widens and he takes a step closer. The creases of the corners of his mouth drop once he takes in my weary expression. "You still don't remember." He states.

I glimpse over at the exit. I remember who he is. He came to my room after my surgery and frightened me almost half to death. And yet here I stand…Why?

"How did I know you live here?"

Dante eyes me carefully before striding over to the musty couch, settling on it like a dead fish. "Beats me. I mean really Sienna, you remember this dump over a face like this?" He tilts his head back, pointing to his horrible attempt of an innocent face.

"Apparently." I say, fighting a quick tug at the corner of my mouth. I mentally punch myself. _Why am I being so familiar with this guy?_ I take quick steps toward the door. "Well, I should get going."

"Wait."

A strong sense of fear mixed with relief pounds in my chest, spreading down to my chilled fingers on the curved doorknob. My eyes stay on the wooden door, glancing here and there at the knots and age lines of the old oak. No sound or movement behind me, I give myself permission to press the handle down.

And then he speaks and the feeling comes back two fold. "That must have been some bump."

I whirl around, eyes widening as my eyes lock onto his. "What did you say?"

He sighs and closes his eyes, tilting his head back onto the couch arm. "Nothing."

I keep my gaze on him but he stays unmoving. Turning back to the door again, I press down the handle and run out of Devil May Cry leaving a trail of dust behind me. Of course, I don't go far. My mind won't let me, the stupid thing. I sit directly across the street on the steps of some nameless abandoned building.

"That guy is such an asshole." I hiss under my breath. Shivers pass down my spine again and again as the wind blows down the streets and avenues.

"And I'm such a loser. Why am I even still here?" I scold myself, already knowing partly why I'm here. It's safe, or so it feels. Logically no place dealing or claiming to deal with devil hunting could possibly be safe. Nonetheless it _feels_ safe to me. I walk across the street and knock on the door again. No answer. He might not be awake by this time.

"Password?" I hear groggily.

"Abracadabra."

I interpret his yawn as 'come in' and enter. Dante lays on his side, facing the back of the couch he's strewn out on. Under him the furniture it appears almost miniature.

"Well, look what the cat dragged right back in." Something about that phrase sends a twitch through my brows. I rethink fully entering the room. "Close the door, you're going to freeze my place out."

I glare at him and shut the door before crossing the room. I look around at everything as I stand next to the desk.

"Sienna, what the hell are you doing?" He mumbles, still in his sleeping position.

"I don't know."

"We've cleared that much up. Well I sure can't sleep with you watching me."

"I'm not watching you!" I shout back.

"If you want to join me-"

"No! I don't even know why I came back here." I say, crossing the room to the exit the second time this night.

"You practically lived here, that's why. It's just your unconscious telling you that you really want to be here, since when you had your head together you practically forced yourself to stay away."

"Dante."

"Hm…?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He sits up with a long yawn and stretch, feet on the floor and elbows resting on his knees. Dante looks over at me through ivory locks of hair. A short chuckles leaves his lips.

"Don't you remember? I'm a genius."

"Oh, I see. Do all other geniuses read porno mags too?" I knock on the top of the desk and raise a brow.

Dante gives me a fatigued glare. "That was rhetorical." He falls back onto couch and finds yet another comfortable position. Raising one hand up in the air, he points at the ceiling. "If you finally decide to stay, you can sleep there." His hand drops and he's fast asleep.

"There?" I mumble. Turning my eyes across the room, I spot a staircase at the far end of the room. At the stop is a single door.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I am a horrible updater. I had midterms you guys and I like never study but I was trying to this time .**

**Oy and here we go with the excuses again!**

**So! Here is chapter 24 and I hop you enjoy it with the return of the-or one of the-devils =]**

**BTW: Has anyone seen that DMC5 trailor? I was like "Uhhh what just happened? Where's Vergil?" If that's game 5 and there's no Vergil my heart will just shater. And it that's Dante it will probably be just as bad**

**BUT WHO AM I TO CRITIQUE YOU, CAPCOM? I guess they never got my email.**

**...On to the reviews!**

**Thanks everyone who has been so nice/supportive/excited/positive!**

**-Charlie**


	26. When the Lights Go Out

Chapter 25

* * *

An indescribable misery grows in the hollow of my stomach, thrashing and threatening to throw myself down the steps if that's what it takes. Pushing the small voice in my mind further away, I stand in front of the door at the top of the steps, staring it down. My chest rises and falls slowly, as if breathing too quickly would rouse what might be on the other side. Sliding my hand over my stomach, I glance over my shoulder at Dante. He snores softly, his index fingers twitching often as if pulling triggers of guns. The door pulls my attention back to it with ease. How could an uncomplicated door evoke so much emotion within me? It is just a door, after all. But it's what could be behind it that worries me. Without further ado, I turn the knob down and push the damn thing open.

"Nothing." A heavy sigh of relief leaves my lungs. A bed, a nightstand, a window, and a closet. A guest room, vacant of any inhabitants, but then-that overwhelming sadness courses through me yet. Why sadness of all things? I look over at the bed and my heart skips a beat. _What if someone…died here?_ That would explain the random sensation! Dante wouldn't make me sleep in a haunted room…_Would he? _I shake my head. _How should I know if I just met the man?_ I slide my hands up the walls on either side of the door's threshold. Surely there must be a light switch right when you enter the room. Squinting my eyes, I only see the lampshade on the nightstand.

"Great." I rumble, sending Dante a mental slap over the head as I cross the room. The knob on the lamp clicks a couple of times before the bulb lights up, momentarily blinding me. I blink away the spots away and give the room another gander. Still only a bed, nightstand, closet ,and window occupy the room, only now there is more detail to them-nothing of significance that might cause the feeling I'm still experiencing. Slowly though, it begins to deteriorate. The sorrow is bearable. With a turn of my heels I'm next to the bed. I sit down on it and rub the temples of my head. "Of course the light would scare away the Boogey Man." As if the strong emotion had completely drained me, I fall back on the bed with a yawn. "Ghost or not, I'm beat." I close my eyes and slip on of the covers over myself.

...

Saccharine and metallic overpower my senses, forcing me straight up from my death-like slumber. I can taste it in my mouth, feel it on my skin, hear the splatter, see the crimson. There's no escaping it. I reach over and turn the knob on the light, and what I behold is nothing I have ever seen before. Blood soaks the entire room. It drips from the ceiling forming puddles on the floor, soaks the bed that I lay on, distorts the color of the lamp and burns from the heat of he bulb.

I roll off of the bed and get sick. Raising my arm to wipe my face, blood covers me as well. I turn my hand over to see the thick crimson liquid fresh on my palm. I stand and run for the door before I slip and fall onto my side. Blood soaks the bottoms of my feet. Now at the point of hyperventilating, I reach up and grasp the door handle. "Dante! Dante!" I scream as hard as possible. I turn it as hard as I can but it slips out of my hands.

"No!" I scream and grab the handle repeatedly. Then I hear it. There's someone else in the room. I quiet my breathing as the other grows louder. I keep my eyes on the door, not wanting to face what may be the source of so much blood.

"No…" It repeats back to me, the voice deep, harsh, inhuman. I shake uncontrollably, sobs escaping my lips as I clutch the door handle. It breathes heavily, wheezing almost.

"What do you want?" I plead.

"I won't go back there…no…no!" It shouts, causing me to flinch. I give up on the door handle. It won't open no matter how hard I try. I drop to the floor completely and begin to weep. I haven't the slightest fabrication of an idea of what is going on, who or what this thing is, or what it wants.

"Go back where?" I ask, my voice barely audible.

"You won't take me with you this time…" It's a male. The more infuriated he becomes the more human he sounds. I turn on my knees, keeping my eyes on the blood soaked floor. Slowly I begin to raise my eyes, only just as I see the figure of the other occupant in the room, I also see the clean long blade that is about to pierce my heart.

I scream harder than ever before, two hands holding me down as I kick and shout and fight back. Hot tears stream down my cheeks. I lash around, screaming for anyone to come and stop this.

"Sienna! Stop, stop, you're alright!" I gasp and open my eyes, feeling the terror on my face. Dante stares down at me as if I've gone mad. I drop my hands and he loosens his grip on my arms. A short cry leaves my throat as I look around the room. It's as if nothing had ever happened. I turn my widened eyes to Dante again.

"But there was…blood was everywhere and I couldn't get the door open…"

"You're alright." Dante cuts off my babbling as he wraps his arms around me. I have no idea why I let him comfort me, however I'm also not complaining. Against his firm body I can feel myself trembling as if I were encased in a glacier. He holds me until I calm down to a more stable level. I look over his shoulder and out the window. It's dawn.

I hold my breath and push Dante away, not out of rudeness rather than out of courtesy as I lean over the bed and get sick. He grimaces and looks over at me. "Sorry." I feel my face flush and move to the other side of the bed, sliding my feet onto the floor. I stand and walk over to the door. To my relief it's already open. I walk down the steps and find a small closet under the staircase. Opening it, I find a mop and bucket.

"Interesting that you knew where to find those."

I turn to see Dante at the couch, pulling a red shirt over his head. I must have woken him up that fast he couldn't even get fully dressed. "A lot of people keep cleaning supplies in their closets." I mumble and walk into the kitchen.

"There are closets all over this dump. Why that one?"

"I don't know, Dante, I just opened it and there they were." I snap at him. He raises a brow at me and I turn up the faucet handle, filling the bucket with steaming water. "I'm sorry. I had a bad night is all."

"Sure." He shrugs and takes a seat at his desk, crossing one foot over the other.

When I return downstairs from cleaning the guest room, Dante is still at his desk now fiddling with a deck of cards. I turn at the bottom of the steps and suddenly I'm back in my dream-only this time I really am awake. Blood covers a corner of the room, that same sweet and metallic scent filling my nose. In the corner is a figure hunched over, breathing and wheezing. My hands grasp the railing as my knees give out. I let out a small whimper and drag myself behind the railing.

"Sienna?" I can't take my eyes away from the being in the corner. "Snap out of it. What are you looking at? Sienna!" I snap my head up to see Dante looking down at me with the same confusion and concern as earlier. I look back over at the corner. Again, it's as if nothing occurred. Dante sighs and helps me up. "Come on, I'll bring you home."

"But I don't want to go home."

"I'm not giving you a choice. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you in here." He moves me along toward the front door.

"Dante, stop it. I don't want to go home, I'm fine."

"I highly doubt that." He opens the door and walks me to the bottom step.

I pull my arm out of his grasp and frown. "I don't want to go home."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I got that much, now listen to me. I don't want you here."

"But-"

"Don't come looking for us. You'll only regret it."

"What?"

He walks back up the porch and shuts the doors behind him. I stare at the doors for a moment before approaching them again. "I can't go back home."

"Yes you can."

"You don't understand." I knock on the door. "Please unlock it." He doesn't answer. I know you're right there and you can hear me." Nothing. "Please?" Nothing. "I don't feel safe at home." With a deep sigh, the door opens again and I cheerily stride back in. Dante eyes me wearily and takes his place behind his desk.

"Just mind your own business."

"Yes sir." I salute him and glance around the room. "This place is extremely dirty."

"Then do what you do best," He says, his nose in a magazine. "cleaning lady."

* * *

_Wow what a fast update that was! Sorry for the shortness of this chpt, but I don't want to reveal anything so soon (Hah, chpt 25 is too soon?)! This story is turning out to be longer than I'd ever expected. I really thought it would stop at 25 since my first ff was so short! Speaking of...I was thinking of maybe whenever this story does end that I'll post how the story orignally was supposed to go, which sounds so funny and lame compared to this version, or maybe a FAQ?_

_I just had to go back and delete an entire second paragraph... which means I'm rambling._

_So! Without further ramblings I hope you've all enjoyed and get to the reviews!_

_And if you're dressing up tell me what you're being! I'm being the Queen of Hearts XD That so my last year's costume!_

**_Happy Halloween!_**

_-Charlie_


	27. One More Thing

Chapter 26

* * *

Fading numbness turns into a strong tingling sensation, like an army of ants crawling up my body causing hundreds of tiny bumps. The attention of my consciousness is brought to my awakening body and faint strumming before I acknowledge the hushed voices behind me. Still rising and falling in a slow but steady pattern, my lungs take in oxygen as if I were still in a dead sleep. My eyes move left and right, however my lids stay sealed shut. I could take the effort to open my eyes, look over my should and see who dare wake me, decisively or not. I raise a brow slightly. Or I could just open my ears and stay in my oh-so comfortable position on this makeshift bed.

"You still owe me two grand, Dante. Two grand!" The harsh feminine tone catches me off guard more than the amount Dante owes the voice's host should have. The strumming I heard before ceases.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, and the time before that, and the three goddamn days before that. Now will you be quiet? I have company." Dante's whisper grows louder at the slightest turn of his head in my direction. I hear a step followed by the click of a heel at the base of the couch.

"What's this?" The unidentified woman asks, her voice picking up with a hint of interest.

"Something the cat dragged in. Now will you come back another time, say, when I call you?" The moment of silence is cut off by a sharp sigh, a turn of a heel and footsteps toward the exit. I open one eye and tilt my head up in time to see a white sleeved arm and short, choppy black hair followed by a slamming door.

"Yes, Sienna?" Dante asks indifferently.

I prop myself up on both elbows and look over my shoulder toward him. "Who was that?" I slothfully gesture toward the door.

He leans his broad form back in his the chair, one long leg crossed over the other. The neck of a black cherry acoustic guitar rests in one hand, the end of it on his lap as his other hand glides up and down the strings in a hypnotizing tune. "A booty call." A smirk plays across his lips.

"You are just _too _charming." I rotate to face him and lay down on my side, pulling the covers up to my shoulders. "What do you owe her for?"

"Business." Is his short reply.

"At this time of night?"

"I presented my room up as somewhere to sleep days ago." He doesn't look away from the guitar strings, nor do I, however it's mutual that our minds be pulled toward the upstairs bedroom. "Yet you seem to be the only female who will not succumb to the offer."

"There is no way I would willingly place myself on your infested carpet nor set a finger on that thing you call a mattress."

Dante strums several chords at once for the drama of his statement. "Said the inexperienced girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Go back to sleep, Sienna."

"Why can't you answer me without turning it into a riddle?" Dante stands up, placing the guitar on the desk with care. It takes him few steps to get to my side before he kneels down, placing his hand on my head. The corners of his mouth lift into a worrying smile. He leans forward and presses his lips into my hair, mumbling, "Because I'm beginning to think it's best you don't know." My eyes catch his and for just a sliver of a second I see the melancholy, the conflict behind blue orbs that lower in uncertainty. Barely parting my lips to question him, Dante rises and with a devious smirk he throws the blanket over my head with a short chuckle.

"Dante, you ass." I give a short laugh and thrust away the covers. When I look up at him, he's across the office space, bringing his scarlet trench coat over his shoulders. "Where are you going?" I seize the arm of the couch, one foot already on the floor, a block of lead suddenly in my stomach.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye as his arms slide into the sleeves. "The only place you're going is back to sleep."

"When will you be back?"

"Soon," he sighs, holstering one black and one white gun in each hand. The lead becomes heavier.

"But what if while you're gone something happens?"

Dante cocks his head, chuckling at me from over his shoulder, his hand on the door knob. "Nothing will happen, practically no one knows about this part of the city, the doors are locked, and just keep the lights off. I'll see you when you wake up." He shuts the door behind and the revving of a motorcycle sends vibrations down the walls before dulling to a mumble.

Nails on a chalkboard rouse me for the second time tonight. It's still dark. I mustn't have been asleep for long. I glimpse around the room. Streaks of moonlight sneak into the room giving some shape to the furniture. The screeching brings my attention to the other side of the room. I can't make out the form of anything scratching, or moving at all for that matter. I give a short yawn and toss the covers aside. A cold draft washes over my legs as if they were drenched. I bring my hands down and run them over my skin, feeling a sticky but wet substance.

"What?" I whisper to myself, bringing my hand to my nose. The faint odor of metallic rings through my senses, but nothing discrete. I ease my legs over the couch and stand, loosing my balance for a moment. I catch myself as my foot slides on the hardwood floor. I turn myself slowly and take baby steps, hands out in front of me to find the wall. It takes a few minutes, but my fingers find the switch. The moment the electricity reaches the bulbs I'm filled with regret and terror.

Not only are my legs covered in blood, but it reaches up to my chest as well. The scratching noise changes location. A thick trail of the crimson liquid leads from me over to the couch I slept on moments ago. In my place is the blanket, thrown over a large mound. It rises and falls as if it were breathing, only it takes up half of the space on the couch. Unblinking, I walk over to the moving object, also the source of the scratching. Hands trembling, I reach down and grasp the blanket. The object gasps and I retract my hand.

"Hello?" I ask, voice as unsteady as my limbs. A low moan escapes the hidden object and the lights go out. My heart now in my throat, I take a step backwards and slip in the blood. At this moment the world speeds up. The covers are being thrown. I'm in the grasp of what was hiding under them. Two arms wrap around me, crushing me. No matter how hard I try I can't escape. Nothing keeps me from screaming, yet I cannot utter even a whisper. And then,

"_I want to feel your heart stop…"_

A wave of shock sends a convulsion through my body, causing me to fall off of the couch almost whacking my head on the floor. My heart is racing and I'm in a cold sweat. The fear rushes through me again and I crawl backwards away from the couch and behind the desk. I slide my back up the wall and flick on the lights, not taking my eyes away from the couch. Only the strewn covers occupy the damaged cushions of the sofa. I glance around the room. Everything is fine, normal, real again. I let out a sigh of relief and turn the lights back off, heading back over to my makeshift bed. Just as I lay back down the scratching comes from underneath me. My limbs tighten up and I shut my eyes.

_It's nothing, Sienna-a mouse if anything. _Something is pulling on the side of the couch, bringing itself up. I grit my teeth and my breathing becomes shallow. I feel like a scared child again. If I don't move, if I can't see the monster, it won't see me. Too bad it's something I grew out of believing. _It's just a bad dream._ A burst of hot breath hits my cheek, followed by a deep wheeze. It sends tremors down my arms and legs. My mind screams for me the run, but I can't. The wheezing monster is now on top of me. There is pressure on both sides of my body. _Open your eyes and everything will be normal. _My eyes snap open.

Cadaverous glowing emerald and crimson eyes stare down at me, blood dripping onto my face. The cackle of a hyena slips through the crooked crocodile smile. Moonlight reveals a thick wound oozing with crimson in its midsection. I'm paralyzed with fear. The monster leans down, its nose just barely touching mine. Despite the droplets of blood falling just below my eyes, they unwillingly grow wider. I can taste the decay, smell death.

"Matt…" I manage to utter.

"The next time you see that narcissistic bastard…," he wheezes, "you tell him that this is only the beginning…He knows damn well who is coming for him."

"You're dead…" I whimper, disbelieving my eyes and ears.

His razor sharp teeth spread from ear to ear in a reptilian grin. "Is that what you think?" Something is moving on me, just under my navel. Matt cackles as his frosty fingers tug at my shorts, "Is this real enough for you yet?"

A loud pop is followed by a hiss. The lights turn on and I hear my name being called. Matt is gone. There is no blood on me, anywhere in the room, no trace of his presence. Yet I can still taste the decay in the back of my throat. To my left, there is a fresh hole in the wall, a wisp of smoke ascending to the ceiling. I turn my head to see Dante walking toward me exceptionally fast, holstering a gun. He kneels down by the sofa level and places his arm underneath me, assisting me to sit up as his eyes scan my face and body.

"You're alright." He sits at the edge of the couch with a short sigh of relief. I finally blink my eyes and look down to my lap. At the corners of my eyes I see dark marks on my arms. I take a closer look. Bruises in the shapes of hands wrap around both my upper arms. I didn't even notice Matt had a grip on me. He was here, in some form. I raise my eyes back to Dante. He nods slightly and licks his lips.

"He wasn't really here , Sienna-"

"A dead man just showed up on top of me in the middle of the night to threaten me."

His eyes narrow with intensity, voice deepening to match. "What did he say to you?"

"You lied to me." The room is silent. Our eyes stay locked onto each others for what seems like hours.

"I lied, yes, but with the best intentions. However I did try to tell you in the hospital."

"Why suddenly change?"

"You didn't believe me." He shrugs, standing and crossing the room to his desk." Now, Sienna, it's important that you tell me what he said."

"What does it matter? I have no idea what he was talking about."

Dante gives a quick turn on his heels, aggravation growing in his expression. "He didn't give you a name?"

"No. Maybe he meant you, but then again you lied about _my _life being in danger. Why shouldn't I return the favor?" He gives me a fierce glare before forcing himself to soften his expression. I let out a sharp breath. "He said…that this is only the beginning, and that 'he' knows who's coming for 'him'."

"Shit." He curses under his breath before averting his eyes back over to me. "I heard you say his name. How much do you remember?"

"That some freak of nature I dated tried to rape and kill me in my own apartment. You know, the usual." I say sullenly.

"Do you remember me from before the hospital?"

"Yes." I say matter-of-factly before gasping. "I remember you." I whisper in amazement.

"And?" At this point he's burning holes into me, pressing me as if I should say more.

"And…I need to get out of here." I quickly move off of the couch and onto my feet, putting on my jacket and shoes.

"What?"

"It isn't safe here. Matt knows I'm here and he can find me anytime; him or whatever else is coming." I turn to Dante as I arrive at the door. "There's nothing you can do to stop it." I shut the door behind me before he can tell me otherwise. Shoving my hands in my coat pockets I hasten my way uptown. Dante won't come after me. He knows I'm right. He can't persuade me into letting him protect me, either-I won't listen. I glance at my surroundings._ Strange how suddenly I remember the kind of person he is._

Not long after my departure I reach the park I've passed hundreds of times before. I stand across the street watching the tiny new leaves of spring tremble at the slightest wind. Slowly I progress to the other side. Lanterns light the way through the square, two large ones on each side of the entrance. As I take my first step into the park my body freezes mid-step. Vigorously I look around the park. I have no negative memories of this area, and I appear to be the only one on the premises. I force myself to shake it off and continue. I stroll around, taking the same path again and again. Just as I step into the light a lantern it shuts off, as do the others before me. A rattling in the bushes sets the block of lead in my stomach. There's a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see only glowing jade eyes, a vertical slits through the middle of each. I whip my entire body around. Nothing is there.

The lanterns are on, glowing brightly as if they never went out. I catch my breath while taking a seat on a bench. I hold my head in my hands and lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees. Curling my fingers, I create knots in my hair and grit my teeth. "What's wrong with me?" I groan with frustration, shaking my head back and forth. There is nowhere that is safe. I am not the target but I'm being attacked. My mind is no longer the sanctuary it used to be. I can no longer tell the difference between reality and my imagination.

My head snaps up as a low moan echoes from the dimly lit path. I lean forward but no one is there. I shut my eyes tightly and curse under my breath. My imagination yet again. But then I hear it again. My eyes open and now there is a dark fog forming in the path. I stare at it, watching as a red glow mixes with the blackness. A long crescent blade pokes through, its handle being held by a skeletal hand, followed by a dark robe. The moan is now a screech, a battle cry. I jump up from the bench and step back. The creature lifts its head, revealing sunken in eyes and cheekbones, is long and pale face like that of a stretched out skeleton. Two more of the exact same follow behind it.

They walk with a limp, boney feet crackling on the pavement. A pungent stench like no other fills my nose, increasing with vigor as they near. I stand my ground despite my quivering muscles. What is there to fear if they aren't real? Suddenly the first jumps into the air, landing in front of me. It whirls its scythe around before taking a strike at me. I stumble backwards, the blade just barely slicing my jacket. I gasp and crawl backwards, away from the beast. The two behind it scream with pleasure, raising their blades in the air. I look down at my torn jacket, placing my hand over it. _This can't be real. But… _I bring my hand away and see a thin line of blood. _I don't think I can imagine pain_.

The beast brings its blade up again, ready to strike and kill. I force myself to stand up and run, not wanting to test my theory. Moans behind me only make me run faster. I dare look back and see that nothing is following behind. Still I run out of the park and, foolishly, out of the city. Entering a forest, I find a large enough tree to hide behind. I slam my back on the stump and hold one hand over my chest, the other over my mouth.

Minutes pass and I hear nothing but the rustling of leaves in the wind. Of course, silence never seems to last long in my life. There are footsteps directly behind me, going in no absolute direction. I blink away the fear filled tears from my eyes, pressing my hand harder over my mouth. The tip of a blade comes into my peripheral vision before backing away. I hear the long and deep inhalation followed by another low moan that sends tremors through me. They take a few steps in the opposite direction and I break into my fastest possible run. The beasts snarl and cry out behind me as they quickly gain on me. One drops down in front of me, sending me to a skidding stop. The razor-like edge misses my leg by inches as I turn to run in the opposite direction, only to be stopped by the other two. Cornered. This time there will be no one to get me out of this one.

* * *

_The End. _

_Hah, just kidding._

_No I'm not dead, nor have I fall off the face of the Earth as Christopher Columbus proved it impossible . Now that I finally forced this chapter out of my imagination, I will hereby decree that the next chapter will be the last of Mindset!_

_Here's some author **commentary **just becuase I can!:_

_If any of you thought/think Sienna has visions, she doesn't. She really is going insane however! Matt really was in the room with her (the second time) and the scythe people things (sloths?) are real, too. Sienna's forming mental issues will really be brought out in my next story, Pendulum, which I will be posting right after Mindset =]_

_Sienna still doesn't remember Vergil, but wait for iiiit. _

_I digress. Now get on with the reviews! *ahem* Please and Thank yoiu._

_-Charlie_


	28. I've Fallen, Now Help Me Up

Chapter 27 I've Fallen, Now Help Me Up

* * *

Feet apart and hands splayed out and ready to act in any way, I avert my eyes side to side. Teeth grinding together, my fists clench tighter with anger towards myself. _I've been running for so long it's become an unconscious decision_. One of the skeleton-like creatures, which at this point I've established is the leader, takes a rickety step forward. I turn my gaze to the subordinates. They stay in their place, letting the larger superior one decide my fate. I know that I can't fight them off, but I can't outrun them, either. Right now the more concerning threat is the lead reaper. If the other two can only listen, they're thoughtless without their leader.I turn back to the large reaper, which is another step closer. But if I can do something about the other two I will at least have some chance of getting out alive_._ Slowly I take a step backwards, then another. _Of course I finally chose the stand up for myself when I'm being attacked by monsters, and I'm out numbered. _The directing reaper lets out a cackle as it watches me back closer and closer into the others. I take in a fast and sharp breath, knowing this next move may end my life in a second.

Taking a step to the left, one of the two beasts cries out and swings its scythe high in the air. I quickly jump forward into a summersault as the blade slices through the air, cutting the other creature directly in half. In it's last aggression, the dying one slices back, cutting the others head off. I watch in shock as the two perish into dust. "I can't believe that worked!" I shout with laughter before being cut off by an ear piercing howl. Now's the time for part two of my plan…run as fast as I can.

Trees blur as I fly past them, twigs whipping my face causing scrapes and scratches. But I don't stop, I don't look back no matter how close my pursuer is. I duck and dodge the larger branches, running deeper and deeper into the dark forest. From the corner of my eye I spot a flash, followed by the glimpse of a shadow. It isn't oversized like the creature after me, but larger than me. Suddenly a sharp pain in the stomach sends me reeling forward. I lean by back against a tree in the darkest shadows available. I place my hand over the source of the pain and examine the blood streaking my hand. I unzip my torn jacket and set it behind my head, wheezing for air as the stress of fear and running catches up to me. Lifting my shirt, I see the cut is deeper than I thought. In the distance I can hear the beast screeching and howling. I don't know how long it will take to catch up to me, if I'll have enough time to recover for another marathon.

A loud, prolonged howl echoes through the forest, sending birds flying out from the tree tops. Silence follows, other than the caws of the crows and the flapping of their ebony wings. Pressing hard on the gash, blood seeps through the cracks of my fingers and I retract my hand. In stead I remove my jacket from behind my head, using it to apply pressure to the wound. "I must have missed the memo about being in the wrong place at the wrong time today…" Twigs snap under footsteps that are approaching me. I still my body and breath slower in attempt to blend in with the shadows. The footsteps continue followed by the sliding of metal, then a sharp click. Unwillingly I draw in a sharp breath, eyes scanning the forest for what may be impending. "Who's there?"

Something inside me tells me that whatever is coming is not the skeletal creature. The footsteps are lighter and more stealthy. They stop abruptly followed by a heavy sigh. I lift my head and peer in front of me and to either side of me, unable to make out any distinct figures. I jump at a short shuffle beside me, turning my head in the direction of the sound. Someone is right next to me, but I'm unable to see any clear features. I can tell this person is male, because of the broad build of his shoulders and the short hair, until he leans forward, the moonlight revealing his completely unmistakable features.

Short locks of ivory hair fall just above two azure eyes, gazing unblinkingly through the shadows. The dim light gives deeper definition to the stoic features of his face, the angles of his jaw, the slight hallows under his cheekbones which lead to his decadently venomous lips all so distracting as he speaks. No machine in the world could restart my heart in this moment. Memories in the form of black and white pictures race through my mind at incomprehensible speeds, soundless yet deafening, all of this one person kneeling in front of me. His eyes somewhat narrow at what I realize is my lack of a response. Catching up with the present, my mind processes his words long after they were spoken. "Is it your personal goal in life to find danger, or is it just out of sheer boredom?"

He kneels in front of me, hand extended, patience in his eyes. I move away from him, unable to grasp everything at once. "Vergil," I whisper his name for the first time in months. His eyes remain fixed on me as I lean forward to retrieve his offered hand. Then realization hits me-he could be just another illusion. I retract my hand and his patience dissipates, but his gaze remains unwavering. My vision slows down immensely and my heart suddenly picks up pace. A spark of anger ignites inside of me. "You're a jerk for standing me up at the hospital." A thoughtful smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

"I see the happy couple has reunited." A lighter pitched voice comes from behind Vergil as Dante steps into my sight. A brow raised and his lips upturned, he holsters his blade. "I think it's about time we get out of here," Dante and Vergil both turn their attention toward the dark forest. "Just in case my total awesomeness attracts more of those things." Vergil scoffs at his twin, my eyes never completely leaving his face as he turns his attention back to me.

"You're real." I murmur. Unable to restrain the urge to touch him, I lift my hand up to his cheek, the tips of my fingers grazing against his faultless skin. His eyes linger on mine as he takes hold of my hand, lowering it along with his gaze.

"It's fresh." Vergil says softly as he looks closer at the wound across my stomach. Picking up my jacket next to me, he rips the sleeve and quickly wraps it around my waist as a bandage. "Dante, I'll take care of things from here." The red devil gives his brother a look of disappointment before exhaling heavily.

"If you say so. I'll see you two love birds later." He grumbles and walks off into the depths of the forest, leaving the two of us alone.

"Can you move?" asks Vergil, placing his arm underneath me. I begin to nod when I'm stopped abruptly. Everything blurs as if I am on a train, the world speeding by. My arms don't flail out to break my fall as I collapse. I don't even touch the ground.

After an unknown amount of time passes by, I begin to come to. Just as the last time I blacked out, the first thing I do is listen. Expecting to hear an obnoxious beeping of a cluster of machines or the repetitive dripping of some sort of fluid, I'm surprised by the endless travel of all sound. There is a bird nearby instead of outside of a sealed window. Letting my body slowly become more alert I take in the scent of clean, fresh air. The gash across my stomach is a dull, day-old pain now. The cool, unfiltered Spring air blows over my exposed skin giving me goose bumps. I crack open my eyes to see that I'm vertical, leaning against something. I stare forward at the forest, now green and lively. Unlike it's haunting alter ego of the night there are streaks of sunlight seeping through the leaves.

However I'm not in the forest. I'm just outside of it, in an opening. My hand twitches over the prickly overgrown grass of the small field and my eyes slowly lift upwards to the light blue sky. The blinding warmth of the sun shoos away the goose bumps caused by the wind. A bird flies overhead and my eyes follow it sluggishly, suddenly stopping as something unnatural catches my eye. _White hair…There are no white animals around here._ I smile slightly and give a short laugh as I shut my eyes. "Am I dead or is this another hallucination?"

"Neither." The deep voice answers casually.

"A continuation of the previous hallucination?"

"You over exaggerate, Sienna. Your injuries are far from life threatening."

"So you brought me back to the beginning?"

"Beginning?"

"You know what I mean."

"I assure you I do not."

I reopen my eyes with a frown. I don't understand anything he is saying. He's speaking in riddles just like his brother. Something in my altered mind clicks and I snap my fingers followed by another laugh. "White hair, riddles, hallucinations…it all makes sense now. You're a white rabbit."

He shifts suddenly, almost throwing off my balance as he is my only support. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't try and trick me, Vergil." I sit up and cross one leg over the other, turning to him. "You're going to lead me into the forest and down a terrible journey."

One knee bent as an armrest, Vergil turns to me, the sun turning his eyes into blue diamonds which narrow with skepticism. "Perhaps the hospital is a good idea."

I examine him from the tip of his slicked back pallid locks to the ends of his distressed brown boots and exhale heavily. Feeling the confusion on my own face, I run my hand up my face and through my hair. "To be honest, I haven't been thinking right lately."

"You don't say." I throw a quick glare at him and drop my hand.

"You should talk. After all, you contributed to this." I say, pointing to the side of my head as an indication of my mind.

"How do you figure?" He asks, outwardly offended.

I turn my pointed finger to him. "After everything that happened you dropped me off at the hospital like some-some unwanted pet. At least Dante had the nerve to stick around. I had no memory and was alone and…Do you have any idea how that felt?" His lips part slightly and I regret the last question. I continue in attempt to make up for it. "Of course you do! Which is why I don't understand why you would do that to me. If I'd seen you sooner I wouldn't have such a jumbled mind."

He sighs and shakes his head. "Again with the lack of thinking beforehand? It was for your own good. If you didn't recall myself or any of the events had taken place, you would dismiss even the thought of straying from your previous lifestyle-or so I thought." I listen carefully, this being the most I've heard him speak at once. "However you appear to have the uncanny ability to attract any degree of a risk to your well being, which is why I've decided to step in." He motions toward the forest before waving his hand dismissively.

"You've been watching me?" A glimmer of hope perks me up slightly, but I hide the smile as best as I can.

"No." And the glimmer is crushed into ash. "You reeked of my brother and fresh blood. Dante wouldn't hurt you," He pauses for a moment as if he is about to go off subject before continuing, "I concluded that you had been residing with him out of fear for your life otherwise, and, as I mentioned before, found danger." I'll take that.

"You got all of that out of blood and Dante?"

He looks at me from his profile, a condescending glimpse in his eyes. "That, and I just happened to be on the premises."

I can't help but to laugh. "I like you better when you keep those facts to yourself. It adds to the mystery." He gives a curt nod and turns his gaze to the field.

"I believe I've spoken enough for one day. So tell me, what did you mean by the beginning?"

I lower my gaze to the tall grass and run my palms over it repetitively. "I used to come here all of the time. Right over there, actually." I point a few feet away to a patch of newly sprouting wild flowers. "The last time I was here, it was getting dark. I had to get home and the only way out is through the forest. I've never thought to ask you, but I think it was you in there who scared me right out of the woods." I glance at Yamato, placed at Vergil's side along the length of his stretched out leg. "I haven't been back until now."

"I admit that I don't have many coherent memories of when I returned to the Human World, but it wouldn't be impossible."

"Funny how the person who scared me away is the one to bring me back."

"I don't understand the human race's humor." He says flatly.

I roll my eyes and slowly stand up. "Of course you don't." As I stand, my jacket drops. It's covered in dark brown clots forming from my blood. The sight of it brings back one more memory, one not forgotten but receded. _Matt_. I turn away from Vergil in hopes that he doesn't see the distress on my face. Quickly, I enter the bed of flowers and begin picking them in no specific order. I don't want to relay the message to Vergil. I look over my shoulder to see him watching me intently, and return to ripping the weeds from their homely ground. I don't want to soil this rare and unexplainable moment.

"Sienna."

I jump slightly at my name before whirling around. "Yes?"

"Something is troubling you."

"No." I turn my palm left and right so the flowers sway, some petals falling to the ground.

"I wasn't asking." I turn around with a false smile and another answer until he continues, "Dante implied that you have something quite important to tell me?" My smile remains as I clench my teeth. _Damn you, Dante, you sneaky, pizza obsessed-_ "Well?"

"It's…" I look down at the flowers "Can I tell you later? I'm not feeling very well."

When my eyes return to his, I'm met with intimidation. His eyes darken as he tilts his chin down, blocking out the sun's rays. I can tell he may suspect I'm lying, that something isn't right. However sooner or later he'll get his way and force me to talk. He steps over to me and offers his arm. With slight hesitation I take it, avoiding looking into his eyes once more.

By the time we reach the city, night has fallen and the crescent moon is high in the sky. I cling closely to Vergil, fully aware of my lack in fortune whenever it's dark. He makes no signs to suggest that it bothers him, nor that he is about to break my arm off. We come to a halt in front of a tall brick building, one that I recognize to be the apartment building I reside in. looking up at the towering complex, a sudden pang of fear jabs at my gut. Along with the good memories came the bad. A lot of those bad memories are inside of this building. I slyly look at Vergil from the corner of my eye.

"What are we doing _here_?"

"Do you not live here?"

My brows furrow as I look back at the building. I feel like a child, being bullied into going into the haunted house to prove I'm not a scardy-cat. "I do." Resorting to passive aggressiveness, Vergil tugs me inwards to the building. We pass my door and reach the steps before I tug back. "Not up there." I turn and point to a door a little ways down the hall. His brows pull together and he turns, bringing me back down the hall. I lift myself up on the tips of my toes and slide my fingers across the top of the door. A key slides off into my other hand and I slide it into the keyhole. Entering the room, I turn on the light ad look around before closing the door behind Vergil. He gives me yet another look of suspicion. " My apartment was changed after…"

Vergil nods and walks around the confined residence. I step into the living room and turn on the small electric heater, kneeling in front of it with my hands inches away. After a few silent moments I turn to Vergil. "All of the portals closed, right?"

"Yes." He takes a book out of the small bookcase and glances at the title before moving on.

"So no one, or thing, could get out?"

"Not unless I or Dante were to know about it." He turns to me, eyes narrowing. "Does this have something to do with what you have yet to tell me?"

"I, uh…" I look down at my stomach and stand, retreating into my bedroom for a moment. "I'm going to take a shower. Can't be walking around with a dirty wound!" I force a laugh before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind. I turn the water on blast, letting the steam fill the bathroom before disrobing and stepping in. after cleaning the wound, I see that it's shallow, but enough to appear to bleed a significant amount. _Why can't I just tell him? _Taking in a deep sigh, I lean against the shower wall. The steam relaxes my muscles as I inhale the humidity. My relaxation is quickly interrupted as the lights flicker on and off. I growl slightly. _I let Vergil into my apartment for five minutes and he's already destroying something._ turning off the shower I wrap a towel around myself and step out of the shower with a heavy sigh.

Standing in front of the mirror, I use an extra towel to wipe the fog away. The lights turn off for a prolonged period and I slam my hands on the sink with agitation. The lights come back on and I shake my head. Looking back into the mirror, something is there which wasn't before. Something forming behind me in the shower. I look over my shoulder but see nothing. Looking back into the mirror, three red, translucent orbs hover. I look behind myself again and see nothing. Searching the bathroom for something which may be causing a reflection, I find nothing. With one last glance in the mirror, it's gone. Tightening the towel around my chest, I grab hold of the door handle. I let out a shrill scream upon seeing Vergil just as I open up the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He walks past me, into the bathroom and looks around. "Was there someone in here with you?"

Taken back, I shake my head and look at the mirror. "Just me."

"You should rest." He says, leaving the bathroom just as quickly as he'd approached.

As I prepare to go to sleep, I step out into the small living room. Vergil stands at the window, vacancy on his face, tranquility in his eyes. He cocks his head to me for a moment before turning back to the window. Silence fills the room, making my nervously begin to play with my hair. I have to tell him about Matt. I should also mention the thing I saw in the shower, too.

"Is there something you need to say?" Vergil asks, still looking out the window.

"Yes." I take a deep breath and take a step forward. "I…there's a…I don't have an extra room, but I can share mine."

"I'll stay where I am."

"Right." I nod and clasp my trembling hands behind my back. "Well then…goodnight." Once I'm in my room again, I shut the door and give myself a good mental kick. _What the hell is the matter with me? It's not a big deal…besides the fact that I know his life is in danger._ I frown, thinking of how peaceful he looks now. _Who am I to take that away from him?_ I get into bed and pull the covers over my face. Not before long, I fall asleep.

The next time I open my eyes, my room is engulfed in darkness. I hear something in the distance, an echo, like rain hitting a puddle, a high note on a piano. I sit up in bed, only half awake. I hear the note again and bring my feet to the cool wooden floor. The sound is mesmerizing to my tired mind. Just as it fades away, almost disappearing, it comes again in a new wave of sound. I cross the bedroom to the door, opening it sluggishly. The gripping sound leads me down the hall. As it begins to fade again I enter the living room. Besides the window sleeps Vergil. He sits on the floor, legs crossed, arms around his beloved Yamato. I stand over him, watching him sleep for a moment before the note entrances me once again. I return down the hall and stand in front of the closet. Opening the door, I see the same red orbs as earlier. The glow brighter with each high note, pulling me in. I reach forward to touch one before my own memories pull me back, my mind now completely alert.

I remember Dante bringing me back to Devil May Cry to find Vergil going insane, ripping himself apart from the outside. I remember the dream I had when I returned without Vergil, how he was doing it again. _"I won't go back there."_

"No." I say aloud. The closet door slams shut, an unseen force shoving me back against the wall. When I look up Vergil is there.

"What happened?"

I blink a few times to clear my head and give him a soft smile. "I was sleepwalking. Sorry if I woke you."

* * *

Bahahahahahaha The END!

WOW This took me so long to write. I have this disease called procrastination that holds me back from alot of things, including this story. But don't worry, there's a cure. And you can all help. I have this new story that I'm going to post, but I can't do it without you all. See, the cure to my disease is...reviews XD

Thank you all who have stuck with me through the bloodshed, awkward silences, memory loss, and corny jokes *coughDantecough*

See you next story!


End file.
